Una esperanza de vida
by saho89
Summary: Con el tiempo, Sakura terminará odiando a Sasuke y Naruto se hará más fuerte solo para cumplir una venganza, por otro lado Hinata se cansó de que su padre no la terminara de aceptar. Sorprendente cosas pasaran y el romance no faltara
1. Una razón para cambiar

Una esperanza de vida

**Una esperanza de vida**

Yo aquí con otra historia! Primero que nada, debo **recalcar** que los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen… ya saben, digo esto para siempre aclarar las cosas, hay que hacerlo legal… literalmente XD.

Primera daré un resumen de lo que trata el fic, por si les parece interesante lo lean, y si no pues, pasen de él…

Resumen: Después de un encuentro con Sasuke, algo pasó para que Sakura le pidiera a Naruto una última petición que, para conveniencia de todos, pudieran vivir en paz… todo sucede con mucho pesar. Sin embargo, cuando regresan a la aldea presienten que algo no anda bien… algo que le marcará en lo más profundo del joven corazón de cierto pelirubio, además de eso, Naruto comenzará un entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte… lo mismo decide hacer Hinata.

Con el tiempo nada del otro mundo sucede, solo que Sakura se vuelve un poco más fría, Naruto madura un poco y trae consigo nuevos y renovados poderes, y Hinata se hace mucho más fuerte. Por tanto, Sakura termina odiando a Sasuke, Naruto necesita cumplir una venganza, y Hinata quiere y desea con toda su alma cambiar al clan Hyuuga, por lo que fuertes acontecimientos se suscitan en dicho clan. Por otro lado, Akatsuki traza un nuevo plan, o al menos modifican el que ya tenían planteado, lo que si es cierto, es que Pein tiene otros muy diferentes a lo que se piensan… se habla de un décimo bijuu.

Las interrogantes en realidad son: ¿En dónde esta Hachibi, el bijuu de 8 colas?, ¿quién tendrá al décimo bijuu y qué poderes poseerá?, ¿qué tan peligroso es el entrenamiento de Naruto, que poderes les fue legado?, ¿qué sucederán con los planes que tiene Akatsuki?, ¿Sakura volverá a fijarse en Sasuke?, ¿qué tanto amor y cariño sentirá Hinata hacia Naruto?, ¿éste comprenderá por fin los sentimientos de Hinata y se olvidará de Sakura?

A pesar de todo, muchas son las cosas que llegan a cambiar… sorprendentes cosas llegan a suceder y secretos por revelarse que aún no logran salir al aire.

Perdón si no fui muy concisa, pero son muchas cosas y el resumen se haría bastante largo!

Quizás hallan unos cuantos triángulos amorosos, pero serán muy pocos, si acaso uno o dos… ocurrirán demasiadas cosas y al principio las parejas no serán como están planteadas aquí, pero tal vez al final quedan así:

Naru-Hina Sasu-Saku Shika-Tema Neji-TenTen Gaa-Ino Kiba-OC … no se si poner Kaka-Anko o si prefieren dejar solito a Kakashi XD… es que como ya de por sí son muchas parejas, pero en fin! la opinión siempre cuenta.

NOTA: como siempre recalco, me basaré tanto en el manga como en el anime… así que si no se han visto el manga, mejor no lean el fic XD.

Primer capítulo de esta historia que recién empiezo, espero que les agrade pues... pasarán muchas cosas mmm, algo interesantes nn!. Ah! y perdón si este capítulo se hace largo, pero es el comienzo de todo lo que acontecerá... bueno, en realidad uno de tantos comienzos.

**Capítulo #1: Una razón para cambiar.**

Era una tarde tormentosa, en la que el viento soplaba fuerte dejando claro que una próxima tormenta se aproximaría, el cielo oscuro y nublado por las negras nubes que anunciaban la pronta lluvia, la cual seguramente sería extrema. En un espeso bosque, un grupo de ninjas saltaban de árbol en árbol, de rama en rama solo con una única misión: recuperar a una persona que alguna vez fue considerada "amigo", bien para muchos o para pocos. Más adelante, un grupo de 4 personas saltaban ágilmente, intentando escabullirse de aquellos a los que consideraban "molestias", o al menos eso pensaba el líder de dicho grupo.

-Sasuke! – gritaba un chico de unos 15 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, los cuales transmitían un destello de desesperación y molestia, y otro de suplica – detente! Sasuke!

-Cuando al fin hemos dado con él sin interrupciones, decide acelerar el paso – comenta un chico de cabellos azabaches y brillosos, y unos ojos llenos de determinación, vestía completamente de verde.

-Te equivocas Lee, ha estado así desde hace un buen rato, lo que sucede es que tomamos un atajo y pudimos dar con él fácilmente – le dijo seriamente un chico de 16 años, de cabellos largos y castaños oscuros, de tez blanca y ojos grises claros, los cuales lucían de un color perlado.

-Lo que Neji-kun dice es cierto… si no hubiese sido por Kiba-kun… no hubiésemos dado con Sasuke-kun tan rápido – asintió una chica de cabellos azulados largos y lisos, una tez blanca y ojos perlados, la cual parecía familiar del chico que habló primero.

-Ah bueno! Qué puedo decir? Les dije que había mejorado! – exclamó con una sonrisa el chico de cabellos castaños y con marcas de color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Ya, tampoco presumas… en eso no haz mejorado nada – le criticó un chico que llevaba capucha y unos lentes oscuros.

-Ya, Shino! Era broma! – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kiba.

-Sasuke! Detente! Sasuke! – gritaba Naruto con ansias, necesitaba hablar con él, quería que regresara a Konoha y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Déjalo, tenemos que apurar más el paso que ellos… o sino, utilizar la fuerza – dijo una kunoichi de cabellos rosados y ojos color jades, la cual se amoldó mejor los guantes en señal de estar lista para dar cualquier golpe.

-Sakura-chan! eso es! Tenemos que atrapar a Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto con una genial idea.

-Ah si? Dime genio, cómo lo haremos mientras saltamos? – le preguntó de manera sarcástica Sakura.

-Yo creo saber a lo que se refiere – preguntó un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados, y con una mascara que le cubría parte de su rostro, dejando a la vista su ojo izquierdo, el cual tenía el Sharingan, sus ojos iban dirigidos hacia Shino.

-Vaya, si me miran así es porque la cosa es conmigo – dijo sin mirarlos, con su vista puesta al frente – bien, lo haré – comenzó a sacar una poderosa cantidad de sus insectos, los cuales iban velozmente hacia el grupo Hebi, interceptándolos al instante e impidiendo que avanzaran un paso más, en total: frenándoles el paso.

-Son insistentes – murmuró una chica de cabellos largos y negros, de ojos de igual color y tenía lentes, dicha mujer se paró al instante en el que, el muro de insectos, se colocara frente a ellos a una distancia considerable para que frenaran a tiempo, ésta se acomodó sus lentes mirando con fastidio al equipo que iba tras de ellos desde hace un rato.

-Me están haciendo perder el tiempo – decía molesto Sasuke, mirando de reojo y con odio a los ninjas que iban tras suyo.

-Quieres que acabe con ellos mientras ustedes siguen? Así aprovecho de descansar un rato, llevamos media hora saltando – se quejó un chico de cabellos azul cielo y ojos verdes, el cual tocó el asa de su espada con la intención de sacarla y darle fin a aquella persecución.

-No, déjalos… a ver que rayos es lo que quieren… pero seguramente es lo mismo de hace semanas, no hacen más que fastidiar – decía Sasuke dándose la vuelta y esperando la llegada del resto para ver que era lo que querían, aunque tenía sus sospechas al respecto.

-Al fin los alcanzamos! – exclamó Sakura con una mirada de satisfacción, todos, hallados en el mismo punto, bajaron de las ramas de los árboles para conversar con Sasuke desde abajo, así se les haría más sencillo esquivar cualquier ataque que, sorpresivamente, el Uchiha menor hiciese.

-Ya me están molestando, sabían? Esta es la tercera vez que los veo en un año… - decía el pelinegro en un tono de irritación y frunciendo el ceño – si lo que buscan es que regrese a Konoha, se equivocan.

-Por qué Sasuke? Por qué no quieres regresar?! Olvida esa estúpida venganza ya! que no ves que te esta consumiendo hasta el punto de ser una persona igual que Orochimaru?! – le gritaba la pelirosa con ansiedad y desespero, tanto tiempo, tantos años en vano hacían que comenzará a desvanecerse en sí misma por culpa de ese hombre.

-No me importa lo que piensen de mi, yo sé quien soy y sé cuales son mis únicos objetivos en esta vida, entre ellos está Itachi… si he de convertirme en alguien como Orochimaru para cumplir con mis objetivos, entonces lo haré – le dijo Sasuke con toda la frialdad del mundo – no puedo vivir si él sigue con vida, no regresaré a esa aldea porque siempre supe que nunca iba a lograr ser tan fuerte de lo que soy ahora, al menos por ahora mi objetivo no es regresar a Konoha, ni Naruto ni tú me harán cambiar de opinión… ya me tienen harto, vayan a hacer sus vidas porque yo haré la mía… sigan su vida en esa aldea para mediocres…

-Momento, Sasuke! – le gritó el rubio chico con furia y señalándolo – no insultes a Konoha! Si te metes con ella, te metes con todos nosotros.

-Y crees que me importa? – le dijo con un tono de ironía en su voz – ninguno de ustedes me interesa… tan solo mírense, son tan patéticos que no dan ganas ni de luchar contra ustedes: dan lastima.

Todos le miraron asombrados, no podían creer que ese era Sasuke, el que les hablaba con tanta superioridad, si, era cierto que en su niñez era así, siempre lo fue… pero esta vez era muy distinto, porque ahora si tenía con qué demostrárselos.

-He luchado contra tantos shinobis y todos terminan igual, en un segundo puedo acabar con jounins… y ustedes que son chuunin, piensan acabar conmigo? Lo dudo – les dijo a todos seriamente, pero centrando su mirada en Naruto y Sakura, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo – como les dije una vez: en vez de perseguirme, deberían entrenar más y ser mejores shinobis, porque aún siguen siendo tan débiles que me daría vergüenza pelear contra unas cucarachas como ustedes… ahora me largo y déjenme en paz…. Ah! otra advertencia: si continúan siguiéndome e intentan arruinar mis planes, los mataré sin compasión alguna.

Dicho y hecho, el pelinegro se marchó junto a sus otros tres compañeros del grupo Hebi, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, Sakura era la más dolida porque de alguna manera sintió que esas palabras iban dirigidas especialmente a ella.

-Este imbécil… juro que te voy a recuperar cueste lo que me cueste, Sasuke!! – gritaba a todo pulmón el pelirubio, con la esperanza de que quizás el Uchiha menor le escuchase desde la lejanía, lo decía más en un tono de odio que de cualquier otro, su mirada lo demostraba… sentía impotencia.

-Olvídalo… - la pelirosa tenía la cabeza gacha, pero no estaba tirada en el suelo llorando – déjalo así, ya no vale la pena.

-Sa-Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto mirando confundido a la kunoichi – estás de broma cierto?

-Hablo en serio – un par de lágrimas se veían caer al suelo, su cara la tapaba su cabello por lo que su expresión no era claramente visible – todo este tiempo hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo… gastándolo en alguien que no vale la pena.

-No creerás lo que nos dijo o si? – le preguntó sorprendido y queriendo ver la cara de la pelirosa, la cual no daba al frente.

-No se trata de creer o no, sino de dejar de sufrir – dijo y llevó una mano hacia su cara para borrarse las lágrimas, las que no fueron divisibles para el resto, solo para ella… comenzó a levantar lentamente su rostro, mostrando una mirada desafiante, determinada, amenazante – hemos estado esclavizados en buscar a alguien que claramente no desea regresar, comienzo a sentir que estoy perdiendo el tiempo y si… lo que Sasuke dice es cierto, de que sirve seguir buscando a alguien que rompió sus vínculos con nosotros? ya no vale la pena.

-Pero, Sakura-chan! y la promesa? – le preguntó Naruto bastante asombrado.

-Olvídalo ya…

-No! Sasuke tiene que volver! – le dijo frunciendo el ceño – que te pasa Sakura-chan?!

-Me pasa…! – le gritó mirándolo con enojo – me pasa que me estoy cansando! De solo ver a Sasuke pelear, me hace ver inferior! Y no quiero eso! Quiero ser superior!

-S-Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio chico un tanto confundido.

-Pasa, que si Sasuke fuera un amigo de verdad, no hubiese huido de Konoha en busca de poder… es hora de dejarlo hasta aquí y hacer nuestras vidas… Sasuke a partir de hora será un completo renegado de la villa de Konoha! – decía Sakura con una impotente voz que dejó a más de uno boquiabierto, nunca la habían visto de esa forma – Naruto… olvidemos a Sasuke, si? Por nuestro bien, dejémoslo a su suerte.

-'Un amigo es aquel que permanece contigo, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, un amigo nunca es capaz de abandonarte, un amigo te defiende… un amigo no es un amigo si es tu enemigo'… piénsalo bien, Naruto – le dice Kakashi, pero el rubio chico se entristece enseguida – o sino recuerda lo que te dije cuando a penas nos conocíamos, cuando iniciaron hace 3 años: 'Los ninjas que no siguen las reglas, son llamados escoria… pero aquellos que no cuidan a sus compañeros, son peor que escoria', aunque este caso no aplica directamente a la situación… al menos si aplica indirectamente.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón – dice Sakura mirando al frente, algún punto a la lejanía – ese caso aplica indirectamente a la situación… Sasuke es peor que escoria, no nosotros.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): Sa-Sakura-chan… estás segura de…?

(Sakura): Si Naruto, estoy decidida… no más Sasuke.

(Kakashi): Hmm, con esta situación solo puedo añadir que definitivamente para el próximo capítulo… tanto Naruto como Sakura renuncian a alguien que les ha hecho pasar por muchos tragos… eh, un tanto amargos.

(Naruto): Un tanto?!

(Kakashi): Bueno, bueno… para que te calmes, les ha hecho pasar por muchos tragos amargos.

(Sakura): Y ácidos también…

(Kiba): Aja ya! pasemos a otro punto!... también nos enteraremos de algo que jamás pensaríamos que pasaría.

(Hinata): Será un poco difícil para Naruto-kun…

(Naruto): Un poco?!

(Hinata): Ah… etto… mucho?

(Naruto): Eso vale, así esta mejor, jejeje.

(Kiba): Oye Naruto… no te quejes tanto, hacemos lo que podemos!

(Naruto): Tanto?!

(Todos menos Kakashi): Si, si, TANTO!

(Kakashi): Si que son escandalosos.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Una noticia desgarradora"**


	2. Una noticia desgarradora

Capítulo Anterior:

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic, el próximo lo subiré cuando pueda, espero que les guste, así que disfrútenlo! n.n**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-'Un amigo es aquel que permanece contigo, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, un amigo nunca es capaz de abandonarte, un amigo te defiende… un amigo no es un amigo si es tu enemigo'… piénsalo bien, Naruto – le dice Kakashi, pero el rubio chico se entristece enseguida – o sino recuerda lo que te dije cuando a penas nos conocíamos, cuando iniciaron hace 3 años: 'Los ninjas que no siguen las reglas, son llamados escoria… pero aquellos que no cuidan a sus compañeros, son peor que escoria', aunque este caso no aplica directamente a la situación… al menos si aplica indirectamente.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón – dice Sakura mirando al frente, algún punto a la lejanía – ese caso aplica indirectamente a la situación… Sasuke es peor que escoria, no nosotros.

**Capítulo #2: Una noticia desgarradora.**

Naruto le mira sorprendido, nunca había visto reaccionar así a la pelirosa, puesto que siempre se derretía por Sasuke, pero pareciese como si comenzara a odiarlo.

-Sasuke nos abandonó, no cuido de nosotros, nunca lo estuvo… para qué seguir a un ser que es peor que la escoria… eh, Naruto? – preguntó mirándolo seriamente, éste comprendió enseguida lo que le intentaba decir.

-Claro, entiendo a lo que te refieres – le dijo mirándola de la misma forma, pero añadiéndole un sonrisa – ahora nosotros forjaremos nuestros caminos sin Sasuke… él… aunque fue nuestro amigo, él decidió marcharse y jamás volver… lo mejor es que cada quién haga sus sueños realidad.

-Exactamente – la kuonichi le miró con una sonrisa también.

Así que renunciaba, dejando atrás un pasado que ahora le daba igual y que se arrepentía de haber vivido, siempre como la niña llorona y siendo una molestia… pero ya no más, ella no será así, simplemente por cosas de la vida ella decidía cambiar, volviéndose aún más fuerte, con más determinación, mucho más valiente y ruda… esa y muchas formas más, serían la nueva Sakura Haruno.

Al pasar los días, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos encuentros con Akatsuki y el equipo de Sasuke, Hebi… el grupo de ninjas regresaban a Konoha bastante cansados, sin embargo, el ambiente lucía más lúgubre de lo normal, de hecho, la aldea nunca había tenido ese ambiente tan tétrico, por lo que tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Se adentraron en la misma, observando a los guardias de la entrada de la aldea, los cuales le miraban expectantes y sin señal alguna de que traían de regreso a Sasuke, pero en sus miradas reflejaban desanimo total, nadie comprendía lo que sucedía.

-Hey! Genma! Aoba! Cómo están? Por qué todo está tan callado? Más de lo normal, claro – pregunta Kakashi mientras se aproximaba a ambos guardias, el resto del equipo lo siguieron.

-Ah nada!... bueno, si hay novedades, pero lo mejor es que Tsunade-sama se los diga – le dijo Genma con una mirada triste y agachando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no es algo bueno? – le preguntó a ambos mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido – veo que pasaron muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia.

-Demasiadas en realidad, y ciertamente… no es algo agradable – dijo Aoba apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha, con una mirada triste aunque el rostro en total mostraba aburrimiento.

-Supongo que la Hokage me dirá… en fin! nos tenemos que ir, hay que dar reporte de lo sucedido.

-Por cierto, que pasó con Sasuke? – preguntó Genma con curiosidad.

-Nada, misión fallida… Naruto y Sakura llegaron a la conclusión que lo dejarán en paz… digamos que se cansaron de perseguirlo sin éxito – contestó el peliplateado.

-Que mal… y tan buen shinobi que era – dijo Aoba con una mirada triste – hubiese sido de gran ayuda para la aldea.

-Si, pero no quiere regresar aunque se muera y reencarne en Konoha – dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos y con una mirada un tanto seria.

-Jaja, este Naruto! – exclamó Genma con una pequeña sonrisa – definitivamente la aldea no era lo mismo sin ti… lastima que no hallas podido traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

-Si ya, no hace falta que me lo recuerden… - dijo el rubio chico un tanto malhumorado, sin embargo relajó un poco los hombros, poniendo una mirada triste y sonriendo levemente – aún así conservo buenos momentos de Sasuke, fue un amigo y un hermano… pero…

Hizo silencio, tenía que tomar aire para decir aquellas palabras, sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad para saber que era lo que diría, en especial Sakura.

-…Pero… ya murió, para mí es un hermano que murió – dijo manteniendo esa postura, la pelirosa le miró algo asombrado al igual que el resto, sin embargo, le sonrió un poco.

-Y para mí, Sasuke fue una persona a quien quise mucho pero… también murió, murió en el instante en que se fue de Konoha, convirtiéndose en una persona totalmente diferente al Sasuke-kun que conocí – dijo con una mirada triste y una pequeña sonrisa, sus compañeros se encontraban igual, realmente Sasuke significo un poco en las vidas de cada uno.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Kakashi despidiéndose de los guardias y encaminándose hacia la torre de la Hokage junto con su equipo.

Caminaron un gran trecho, desde la entrada de Konoha hasta la torre de la Hokage; mientras caminaban, observaron que había poco tránsito de aldeanos en el camino, lo cual les extraño bastante, Kakashi era el que miraba con sorpresa su alrededor, incrementando sus malos presentimientos por lo que apresuraba más el paso hacia su destino; el resto de sus compañeros miraban confundidos su alrededor, no entendía el extraño ambiente que rodeaba la aldea, esencialmente en los aldeanos. Al hallarse frente a la torre de la Hokage, todos miraron hacia arriba el horrible clima que se aproximaba, realmente iba a llover a cantaros, el "Equipo Kakashi" se adentró a dicha torre y comenzaron a correr, un tanto desesperados, por las escaleras y pasillos, hasta hallarse frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime.

-Pueden pasar – una suave voz se escuchó desde adentro de la oficina, sonaba un poco triste.

Los ninjas pasaron, ingresando a dicha oficina luciendo un tanto inquietados por la situación.

-Vieja, qué está pasando? – le preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido y algo nervioso.

-Por lo que veo no trajeron de vuelta a Sasuke – dijo la rubia mujer con los ojos cerrados y apoyando el mentón en ambas manos.

-No, pero hemos tomado una decisión – dijo la pelirosa con una mirada llena de seguridad, Tsunade le miró seriamente y un tanto extrañada – vamos a dejar de buscarlo, que haga con su vida lo que mejor le parezca.

-Estás segura de lo que dices? – le preguntó la Hokage abriendo los ojos con asombro – "nunca había visto a Sakura en esa actitud… algo increíblemente poderoso tuvo que haber ocurrido para que tomara esa decisión, al fin y al cabo, adoraba a Sasuke"

-Totalmente – le aseguró con más ahínco en su voz la pelirosa.

-Supongo que eso es bueno – murmuró la rubia para sí misma.

-Tsunade-sama, Genma y Aoba me contaron que sucedieron cosas en nuestra ausencia… dígame, qué pasó? – preguntó con mucha inquisición el ninja enmascarado.

-Algo terrible – dijo con una mirada triste y agachando la cabeza ligeramente – es… un tanto difícil de decirlo, en realidad a todos nos cayó como un balde de hielo, ni siquiera de agua fría.

-Entonces tuvo que ser terrible – dijo Lee con el ceño fruncido.

-Ciertamente lo es – asintió la Hokage.

-Pero hable de una buena vez! Qué es eso tan terrible?! – preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo y desesperación… hasta él comenzaba a presentir que algo no estaba nada bien.

-Naruto… - la Godaime se reclinó en su asiento, intentando no ver la cara de aquellos ninjas – chicos… Kakashi… sé que lo que les voy a decir le dolerá más a Naruto, así como me dolió a mí.

-Pero ve al grano! Qué rayos es?! – le pregunta el pelirubio frunciendo el ceño y aproximándose más al escritorio, colocando su palma de la mano fuertemente en el mismo.

-Jiraiya… - su mirada se hizo aún más triste.

-Le pasó algo malo a Jiraiya-sama? – preguntó Kakashi seriamente, en espera de una respuesta.

-Jiraiya tenía una misión de infiltración y espionaje en el País de la Lluvia – comenzó a narrar la Godaime mientras miraba fijamente las manos de Naruto, que aún estaban en el escritorio de ella – su misión era buscar información referente al líder de Akatsuki, lo cual consiguió… de hecho, hasta pudo dar con él, enfrentándolo en batalla… pero…

-Pero?! – preguntó Naruto con la mirada fija en ella, realmente estaba nervioso.

-Pero… - su mirada dio ahora al suelo – no salió con vida de la batalla… mientras yo estaba sentada mirando el lago… una rana salió del agua y con ella el cuerpo inerte de Jiraiya… me quedé helada, no sabía como reaccionar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la oficina, todos miraban con tristeza el suelo, pero Naruto ciertamente, era el más afectado, quedó con los ojos abiertos sorprendido mirando el frente, dos gotas de sudor recorrieron parte de su cara.

-"Mi… maestro… muerto?... no… no puede ser… entonces…" – pensaba Naruto, sorpresivamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo con su vista aún fija al frente – imposible… no puede ser…

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): Nooo! No lo acepto, no!

(Kakashi): Cálmate… sé que no es nada agradable la noticia, pero hay que conservar la calma…

(Naruto). Eh?! Nada?!... conservar la calma?! Estás demente!

(Kakashi): Bueno, como quieres que te lo diga?... fue demasiado desagradable… así esta bien?...

(Sakura): Definitivamente no entiendo como puede conservar siempre la calma… para todo!

(Kakashi): Hmm, ser sensei tiene sus ventajas.

(Naruto): Si… supongo que sonó algo mejor.

(Kakashi): Como siempre, tendré que ser yo quien diga lo que viene el próximo capítulo… al parecer Jiraiya-sama le dejó a Naruto algo…

(Naruto): Si, si me dejó algo… una rana!! ¬¬… de qué me servirá una estúpida rana?!

(Tsunade): Ya te dije que según, es un entrenamiento.

(Naruto): Ya lo sé u.u!

(Tsunade): Entonces de que tanto refunfuñas!!

(Kakashi): Bueno… supongo que eso es todo… hasta el próximo capítulo!

(Naruto): Y no se olviden de traerme ramen! n.n!

(Tsunade): Oye, Naruto! Se supone que estás mal por la noticia!

(Naruto): Jejeje tengo mis debilidades XD.

**Próximo Capítulo: "La impotencia de Naruto"**


	3. La impotencia de Naruto

Capítulo Anterior:

**Bueno! Un saludo a todos y espero que se encuentren bien, aquí les dejo la continuación de este fic que apenas empieza y, que más adelante, los enredará un poco… (inner: ya vas a empezar a enredar a la gente, no puedo creerlo u.u)… cállate que**** este es mi fic y no tienes derecho de palabra (inner: si, cuando te conviene ¬¬)… bueh! Solo quiero decir que los primeros capítulos serán el comienzo de todo este rollo n.n**

**En fin! aquí el capi y disfrútenlo!... ah! y sorry si se hace algo largo u.u**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¡¿Pero?! – preguntó Naruto con la mirada fija en ella, realmente estaba nervioso.

-Pero… - su mirada dio ahora al suelo – no salió con vida de la batalla… mientras yo estaba sentada mirando el lago… una rana salió del agua y con ella el cuerpo inerte de Jiraiya… me quedé helada, no sabía como reaccionar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la oficina, todos miraban con tristeza el suelo, pero Naruto ciertamente, era el más afectado, quedó con los ojos abiertos sorprendido mirando el frente, dos gotas de sudor recorrieron parte de su cara.

-"¿Mi… maestro… muerto?... no… no puede ser… entonces…" – pensaba Naruto, sorpresivamente, cayó de rodillas al suelo con su vista aún fija al frente – imposible… no puede ser…

**Capítulo #3: La impotencia de Naruto.**

-¿Jiraiya-sama… muerto? – susurró Sakura mirando a su maestra con sorpresa, pero luego posó su mirada en Naruto, realmente él no hallaba como reaccionar y, de alguna manera, a ella le dolía… al fin y al cabo, se sentiría igual si Tsunade llegase a morir.

-Ahora, si me hacen el favor de dejarme solo con Naruto y Kakashi por favor – les pidió la Hokage con toda la amabilidad del mundo, el resto de los ninjas asintieron, retirándose en el acto, dejando a ambos shinobis con la rubia mujer, sin embargo, Sakura no se movía de su lugar.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿me puedo quedar? – le pidió con una mirada triste, pero Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sakura, esto es un asunto privado de Jiraiya que solo le concierne a Kakashi como antiguo maestro de Naruto, y al mismo Naruto como discípulo de Jiraiya… lo mejor será que esperes afuera o vayas al hospital donde, por cierto, hay un montón de papeleos que organizar… deberías ayudar a Shizune que se encuentra con Anko en eso – le propuso la Godaime seriamente, la pelirosa miró al pelirubio con preocupación, pero, de mala gana, se dio la vuelta para salir de aquel despacho, hasta desaparecer.

-No… ¡no puede ser! ¡Jiraiya es un Sannin! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser derrotado por un miserable Líder de Akatsuki?! – gritaba con enojo Naruto, poniéndose de pie ante la Hokage, la cual seguía con la mirada triste al escritorio.

-Ya ves, todos corremos con la misma suerte, por lo que he de deducir que es una persona bastante fuerte para que halla matado a Jiraiya sin más ni menos – le decía la rubia mujer con tristeza.

-Pues quien quiera que sea… ¡LAS PAGARÁ CON CRECES! – exclamó Naruto con una venita en la frente y evidentemente enojado.

-Naruto, cálmate… tengo algo importante que decirte – le dice seriamente la Hokage, incorporándose hacia delante de su asiento, mirando fijamente a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, éste estaba confundido – Jiraiya, aunque este muerto, dejó importantísima información en sus manos, así como algo para ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué información? ¿Qué cosa? – le miró confundido.

-Verás… la rana que apareció en el agua, traía consigo a dos hombres del País de la Lluvia, los cuales fueron interrogados por Ibiki… el informe detallado sobre lo que atestiguaron ambos aún no me ha llegado por lo que he de considerar que es bastante extenso, además, Ibiki ha estado ocupado en otros asuntos – le explicaba seriamente mientras entrelazaba sus finas manos – el punto es que… Jiraiya dejó algo para ti, por lo que la rana aún no se ha ido y estaba esperando a que regresaras a Konoha para dártelo, en realidad no me quiso decir tan siquiera de qué se trataba.

-Esto es raro… - murmuró Naruto sin entender, de pronto, una rana comienza a saltar hacia el rubio chico, acción que produjo que automáticamente colocara ambas manos juntas en el aire para que la rana saltara hacia ella, lo cual hizo.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – preguntó Kakashi, quien había permanecido en silencio durante ese tiempo.

-Debido a la situación, solo puedo deducir que Jiraiya le habrá dejado algo con que Naruto pudiese entrenar… no creo que sea una información respecto a Akatsuki, sino me lo habría dejado a mí así como lo hizo dejándome esos dos hombres – se explicaba la Godaime – el caso es que, si es algún entrenamiento, necesito que lo supervises junto con Yamato… ya le comenté al respecto y me dijo que estaba bien, pero primero Naruto tendrá que ver qué es lo que Jiraiya le dejó para luego ver qué hacer.

-Claro, entiendo… - asintió el copy-ninja.

-Naruto, una vez que averigües de que trata, vienes para mi oficina.

-¡Hai! Bien… vieja… ¿podrías decirme en donde está la tumba de ero-senin? – le preguntó triste, la Godaime asintió con la cabeza, levantándose lentamente de su silla y saliendo de su oficina, en donde tanto Kakashi como Naruto, la siguieron hasta dar con la tumba de Jiraiya.

Naruto miró con tristeza aquella fría lapida, se arrodilló ante él para acariciar levemente la misma, luego comenzó a empuñar sus manos y presionarlos con fuerza, comenzaba a sentir odio, impotencia, rabia… muchos sentimientos mezclados, definitivamente él solo pensaba en darle muerte a aquel que mató a quien consideró su abuelo.

-Juro… juro que pagará quien te mató… así muera en el intento… definitivamente, Sasuke ya no me importa… mi objetivo ahora es el Líder de Akatsuki… lo torturaré hasta que me suplique vivir – murmuraba con los dientes apretados, pero al segundo los aflojó… su mirada se transformó de furiosa, a triste… empezaba a llorar, puesto que unas cuantas lágrimas caían al suelo – "fuiste un gran maestro, pasamos tantas cosas juntos, buenos y malos momentos… aunque fueron más los buenos, claro… yo te tenía en la cima como el mejor shinobi de la historia ninja… ahora… ahora… no voy a permitir que alguien te quite de ese puesto, seré yo quien sea igual o mejor que tú… Jiraiya… sensei… ¡ja! Que irónico, nunca te llamé así… pero de cualquier modo… tú serás yo y yo seré tú… de ahora en adelante, seremos uno… con igualdad de poder, muchos te reconocerán por entrenarme a mí y por haber hecho un excelente trabajo… te superaré solo para que todos nos vean a ambos como los más grandes shinobis, ya lo verás… ¡ero-senin!"

-Jiraiya es muy terco – interrumpió repentinamente Tsunade, aquel silencio sepulcral – le dije que si se encontraba en apuros, que no dudara en enviarme uno de sus sapos para ayudarle… pero se negó y se fue.

-Era lógico… no quería que tú pasaras por lo mismo, al fin y al cabo… eres la Hokage y los aldeanos no soportarían perder tan pronto otro Hokage – le decía Kakashi con la vista fija en la tumba, con una mirada un tanto triste.

-Si supieras que eso mismo pensó Jiraiya antes de irse… pero aún así… - dijo la rubia mujer apartando la mirada de la tumba – le dije que no quería que muriera, me dolería muchísimo… y aún duele.

-Tsunade-obaasan – le dice Naruto mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo, mirando al frente con una mirada retadora – juro que vengaré la muerte de ero-senin… sé que eso no lo traerá a la vida nuevamente, pero al menos estaremos tranquilos y menos dolidos… ante la tumba de Jiraiya… ¡es una promesa! – dijo dándose la vuelta y mostrando esa mirada llena de seguridad en sí mismo.

-Naruto… - murmuró asombrada la pelirubia al verle en esa actitud.

-Bien… debo de admitir que esto me ha impactado mucho – dijo el peliplateado triste – pero hay algo que extrañaré con mi alma.

-¿Eh? – preguntaron Tsunade y Naruto a la vez, sin entender lo que quería decir.

-No saben como voy a extrañar el Icha Icha Paradise TT – dijo agachando la cabeza con resignación, tanto la rubia mujer como el ojiazul chico quedaron con los ojos en blanco ante tal declaración.

-¡Ya Kakashi-sensei! – le consoló Naruto – ya le encontraremos un remedio a eso, quizás lo continúes tú, ¿no te parece?

-No voy a querer leerlo si lo escribo yo – se quejó el peliplateado.

-Entonces quédate con las que tienes, jejeje – dijo mientras se alejaba con la rana en sus manos.

-"¡Hombres, nunca cambiarán!... bueno, al menos Naruto no salió a Jiraiya" – pensó la Godaime con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro – bueno, debo irme, tengo algunos papeles que atender.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Tsunade): Bueno, ya se sospechaba de algo así.

(Naruto): Realmente lo sospechabas tú, vieja…

(Tsunade): ¡No me llames vieja!

(Kakashi): Entonces iremos Yamato y yo a controlar el entrenamiento de Naruto… mmm, supongo que esta bien.

(Yamato): Ha de ser un entrenamiento muy difícil para que manden a entrenarlo fuera de la aldea.

(Naruto): Y por tiempo indefinido, ya lo sé… ¡que injusto!

(Kakashi): Bueno, básicamente ya cubrimos la cuota de decir más o menos lo que irá para el próximo capítulo.

(Tsunade): Cierto, no lo cuestiono.

(Yamato): Pero la pregunta en realidad es… - saca una linterna – ¿qué entrenamiento riguroso le habrá dejado Jiraiya a Naruto?

(Naruto): ¡Aaahh! No haga eso en mi presencia… ¡da miedo! T.T

**Próximo Capítulo: "El entrenamiento de Naruto"**


	4. El entrenamiento de Naruto

Capítulo Anterior:

**Buenas, Buenas! Otro gran saludo a todo el mundo… espero que se encuentren bien y que tuvieran un gran día (y sigan teniéndolo n.n). En fin! aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fic, espero que les guste!**

**Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia… serán bien recibidas jejeje n.n!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¡Ya Kakashi-sensei! – le consoló Naruto – ya le encontraremos un remedio a eso, quizás lo continúes tú, ¿no te parece?

-No voy a querer leerlo si lo escribo yo – se quejó el peliplateado.

-Entonces quédate con las que tienes, jejeje – dijo mientras se alejaba con la rana en sus manos.

-"¡Hombres, nunca cambiarán!... bueno, al menos Naruto no salió a Jiraiya" – pensó la Godaime con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro – bueno, debo irme, tengo algunos papeles que atender.

**Capítulo #4: El entrenamiento de Naruto.**

-Yo me quedaré un rato… - dijo el copy-ninja mientras se sentaba frente a la tumba del sannin – "nunca pensé que esto te sucedería algún día, siempre te consideré alguien fuerte… sin embargo, este es el triste destino por el que pasa un ninja… aún así, moriste como un shinobi verdadero, hiciste grandes cosas para la aldea… sin lugar a dudas, Naruto será igual o mejor que tú, debes estar orgulloso de él"

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en un lugar lo bastante apartado de la gente de Konoha, para poder descubrir de una vez por todas qué le había dejado su ahora ex maestro. El ojiazul chico se sentó en el pasto y colocó la rana frente a él, necesitaba saber cuanto antes de qué se trataba todo esto.

-Bien, soy Uzumaki Naruto reportándome, sácalo de ahí… sea lo que sea – dijo esto mientras rascaba la mejilla, un tanto inseguro.

A los segundos, una enorme rana salió del interior, en realidad no era tan enorme, pero si se encontraba en un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Vaya, ¡hasta que apareces! – le dice la rana un poco exasperado.

-Ya, ya… ¿qué dejó ero-senin para mí? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas la combinación de las ocho trigramas? – le preguntó seriamente.

-Si, claro… lo recuerdo – dijo confundido el rubio chico.

-De acuerdo, hay algo de suma importancia dentro de mí… pero deberás estar en un riguroso entrenamiento que puede tomar años – le advirtió la rana fríamente.

-¡¿Qué?!... entonces, es como Tsunade-obaasan me lo dijo… un entrenamiento, ¿eso fue lo que me dejó ero-senin?

-Si, pero no es cualquier entrenamiento… – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – es un entrenamiento que te ayudará a desarrollar en extremo el chakra del Kyuubi, así como un nuevo jutsu… como te dije, puede tomar años, así que deberás pedir permiso para irte de la aldea, no es bueno que entrenes aquí… además, este entrenamiento no puede ser interrumpido por tontas misiones.

-¡¿Otro tiempo más fuera de la aldea?! – preguntó con enfado.

-No te quejes tanto, niño… agradece todo lo que te dejó Jiraiya, aunque yo esté en contra de todo esto… te aseguro que con esto serás otra persona… al menos espero que seas el tipo de persona que se requiere – dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-Bien, le diré a la vieja…

-¡Ah! otra cosa – le interrumpió el sapo, mirándolo con severidad – procura que alguien, además de mí, supervise el entrenamiento… no quiero correr peligro yo solo.

-No te preocupes, Tsunade-obaasan estaba pensando en ello… acaso, ¿es muy peligroso? – le preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-La verdad… demasiado peligroso, por algo no estoy de acuerdo en esto, pero si Jiraiya lo quiso, no tengo alternativa, él sabrá lo que hace, yo no me hago responsable… cuando te encuentres en el lugar de entrenamiento, lejos de tu aldea, ya sabes que hacer – dijo y en un "puf" desapareció, tanto aquella rana con el pergamino, como la otra pequeña en la que la tenía.

Naruto apresuró el paso hacia la torre de la Hokage, muchos de sus compañeros intentaba detenerlo para hablar con él y darle el pésame, pero el rubio chico no les daba tiempo para eso, tenía que atender cosas más importantes. Al llegar a la oficina de la Godaime, abrió la puerta tan siquiera en llamar, se encontró tanto a la susodicha, como a Shizune la cual la ayudaba con unos papeles.

-Oh vaya, Naruto-kun ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo! – exclamó con una sonrisa la primera pupila de la Hokage, después de Sakura.

-Y bien Naruto, ¿Ya viste lo que te dejó Jiraiya? – le preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba su mentón en ellos.

-Si, es un entrenamiento… pero… es muy peligroso, por lo que debo hacerlo fuera de la aldea – dijo Naruto seriamente sin despegar la vista de la mujer – además, necesito que alguien me supervise por si las cosas salen mal.

-Ya veo… debe ser un entrenamiento bastante difícil, no quiero ni imaginarme qué es… bien, ¡Shizune! Llama a Yamato y a Kakashi, ¡diles que los quiero en mi oficina inmediatamente!

-¡Hai! – asintió Shizune, saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Y de qué trata el entrenamiento? – le preguntó Tsunade con una mirada llena de inquisición.

-No lo sé exactamente, pero por lo que pudo decirme la rana… tiene que ver con el chakra del Kyuubi y acerca de algo referente a un nuevo jutsu – dijo con una mirada de confusión.

-Ya veo, no me extraña que el entrenamiento sea fuera de la aldea… ¿cuándo partirás?

-Si es ahora mismo mejor… tomaré un descanso luego de llegar a mi destino, he estado peleando durante toda esta semana – dijo seriamente mirando a la Hokage.

Al pasar unos minutos, tanto Yamato como Kakashi, aparecieron en la oficina de la Godaime en un segundo.

-¡Vaya, qué rápido! – exclamó Tsunade con una sonrisa en su cara al ver a ambos ninjas – bien, tal y como lo pensé, lo que Jiraiya le dejó fue un entrenamiento, así que deberán supervisarlo, sobre todo tú Yamato, por si se descontrola respecto al Kyuubi.

-¡Hai! – asintieron ambos ninjas.

-¿Y el entrenamiento será aquí? – preguntó Kakashi.

-No, según lo que Naruto me dice, por ser un entrenamiento referido al Kyuubi, es muy peligroso que entrene aquí, por lo que deberán irse a un lugar apartado de Konoha… ni él ni yo sabemos que clase de entrenamiento es, pero está claro que no es uno normal… así que tengan cuidado – dijo mirándoles seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo tendremos – dijo Yamato seriamente – "¿qué clase de entrenamiento es ese?... debe ser muy poderoso y más si tiene que ver con el Kyuubi"

-Lo mejor será partir mañana, acabamos de llegar a la villa, sería conveniente descansar un poco… jejeje, además quiero comer mucho ramen antes de irme por tiempo indefinido, jeje – se reía el ojiazul mientras se rascaba la cabeza, todos dibujaron una sonrisa por ver a aquel ninja actuar como siempre, sin embargo, Naruto bajó la cabeza un poco con una mirada triste – además, quiero estar un tiempo más en la tumba de ero-senin.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Hinata): ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué mi padre sigue insistiendo que soy débil?... ¿por qué después de todo lo que he luchado para ser fuerte… él sigue insistiendo que no soy digna para el clan?… ¿por qué me hiere de esta forma?

(Neji): El próximo capítulo será determinante para que Hinata-sama comience a tomar una decisión.

(Naruto): ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál decisión?

(Neji): Naruto, deja de entrometerte en asuntos que no te conciernen u.u

(Naruto): ¡Bah! No me importa, ¡quiero saber!

(Hinata): Lo sabrás… a su debido tiempo… Naruto-kun u/u –sonrojándose.

(Shikamaru): ¿Por qué Hinata siempre se sonroja cuando ve a Naruto?

(Ino): ¡Aish! Como se nota que nunca entenderás a las mujeres.

(Shikamaru): Realmente no, es algo bastante problemático…

(Naruto): Oigan, ¿acaso ustedes aparecerán en el próximo capítulo?

(Ino): ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Lo pones en duda?!... además, todos estaremos ahí.

(Shikamaru): ¿Eh?... ah si, claro…

(Sakura): Bueno, como sea… también nos despediremos de Naruto, ya que realizará un entrenamiento muy largo… de nuevo u.u!

(Rock Lee): Déjenlo, ¡Tiene que explotar al máximo el poder de la juventud!

(Naruto): ¡Eso, eso! Lo que él dijo... pero con menos entusiasmo u.u!

**Próximo Capítulo: "Una decisión y la despedida"**


	5. Una decisión y la despedida

Capítulo Anterior:

**Buenas! Gracias a los lectores por seguir leyendo**** y por sus comentarios… como llegué a comentar, los primeros capítulos serán relevantes para el cambio que darán los personajes, y este no es la excepción. A partir del capítulo 7 ó 8 es que empieza lo interesante que, estoy segura, muchos querrán leer, jejeje.**

**Que mala!, pero bueno, espero que les agrade este capi. Chaito!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-No, según lo que Naruto me dice, por ser un entrenamiento referido al Kyuubi, es muy peligroso que entrene aquí, por lo que deberán irse a un lugar apartado de Konoha… ni él ni yo sabemos que clase de entrenamiento es, pero está claro que no es uno normal… así que tengan cuidado – dijo mirándoles seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo tendremos – dijo Yamato seriamente – "¿qué clase de entrenamiento es ese?... debe ser muy poderoso y más si tiene que ver con el Kyuubi"

-Lo mejor será partir mañana, acabamos de llegar a la villa, sería conveniente descansar un poco… jejeje, además quiero comer mucho ramen antes de irme por tiempo indefinido, jeje – se reía el ojiazul mientras se rascaba la cabeza, todos dibujaron una sonrisa por ver a aquel ninja actuar como siempre, sin embargo, Naruto bajó la cabeza un poco con una mirada triste – además, quiero estar un tiempo más en la tumba de ero-senin.

**Capítulo #5: Una decisión y la despedida.**

-Claro Naruto, puedes irte cuando gustes, mañana estaría perfecto – le dijo Tsunade con una mirada de compresión en su rostro – así tienes tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos…

-Jejeje, tienes razón… compartiré con ellos un rato antes de irme, los extrañaré mucho – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

A los segundos, la platica terminó, logrando así que los ninjas se separaran un rato, Naruto decidió ir a Ichiraku ramen para comer, encontrándose sorpresivamente a muchos de sus amigos, por lo que compartía lo más que podía, ya que al día siguiente tendría que partir quien sabe por cuanto tiempo; en cierta manera Naruto se sentía bastante triste, estuvo dos años y medio fuera de la aldea entrenando con Jiraiya, y ahora que regresaba, tendría que partir nuevamente, se le hacía un poco injusto pero, por otra parte, él pensaba que si tenía que hacer todo eso para convertirse en Hokage algún día, entonces lo haría para ver su sueño hecho realidad… algún día.

Por lo pronto, cosas importantes se suscitaba en la mansión Hyuuga, en el cual se encontraba Hinata en su dormitorio sin querer salir, desde que llegó no había cruzado palabras con su padre y con ninguno de su clan, no quería hacerlo además, la noticia de que el maestro de Naruto había muerto, la había dejado prácticamente en shock, ahora si podía confirmar que los Akatsuki eran realmente fuertes, en especial el Líder del mismo. Quedó bastante pensativa durante horas en su cama, no hallaba respuesta alguna ante el dilema de cómo pudo morir un hombre tan fuerte como Jiraiya, alguien con un título tan grande como el de sannin… de ser así, tendría que preocuparse mucho por Naruto, él estaba en serio peligro.

La Hyuuga decidió salir a tomar agua, comenzaba a tener sed y necesitaba aplacar esa necesidad, sin embargo, antes de doblar la esquina de su casa, se detuvo ante la puerta que estaba cerrada, del salón de su padre, éste hablaba con alguien a quién no pudo distinguir, hasta que escuchó su voz.

-Aunque son tantas las cosas que comienzan a surgir, son esas las que me dejan confundido – decía Hiashi seriamente, en su típico tono frío.

-¿Cuáles son esas cosas, Hiashi-sama? – le pregunta un señor de edad avanzada.

-"Ese es… uno de los miembros de la rama principal" – pensó la peliazul al reconocer la voz.

-Está más que claro que Hinata será la heredera del clan Hyuuga, o al menos eso está estipulado en el reglamento… sin embargo, sigo pensando que Hanabi o incluso Neji tienen más capacidad que Hinata – decía fríamente aquel hombre, obviamente, tal revelación dejó destrozada a la peliazul.

-¡Pero Hiashi-sama! ¡Neji es de la rama secundaria! – exclamó un tanto escandalizado por las palabras del líder del clan.

-Lo sé, él nunca sería el líder del clan, era solo un comentario, a lo que me refiero, es que ellos son más poderosos que Hinata… sigue siendo débil, como sabrás, Neji posee las cualidades que todo Hyuuga de la rama principal debe tener, dominando así técnicas que solo nos concierne a nosotros… y Hinata no ha podido superarse en tal cosa.

-Entonces ponga a Hanabi como heredera del clan y asunto arreglado… - le dijo aquel hombre como si tal problema fuese solucionado fácilmente.

-No es tan sencillo, no hallo la manera de decírselo a Hinata…

-Simplemente no le diga que usted pondrá a Hanabi como heredera en vez de ella…

-Sería deshonesto, pero es lo más conveniente para el clan…

-"Ya basta…" – pensó la peliazul corriendo por el corredor hasta su habitación y encerrándose en ella – "aún soy débil… ¿por qué padre? ¿Por qué aún no puedes reconocerme?... ¡¿por qué no quieres aceptarme?!"

Hinata lloraba a mares, necesitaba desahogarse y pensar qué hacer con la opinión de su padre, que era la que más le importaba, sin embargo comenzaba a pensar que necesitaba un entrenamiento riguroso para volverse mucho más fuerte de lo que era.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se levantó temprano, ya listo para partir, sin embargo se despediría de sus amigos antes de marchar, él odiaba las despedidas pero tenía que hacerlo ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a dejar de verlos. Una vez, en la entrada de Konoha…

-¡Vaya Naruto! Se me hace un poco injusto que te vayas si hace poco llegaste – le dijo Rock Lee con algo de tristeza.

-Si, pero sea como sea, se te va a extrañar bastante de nuevo – le dijo Chouji con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias amigos, nunca pensé que vendrían a despedirse de mí ante la entrada de Konoha, jejeje – rió Naruto un tanto asombrado por sus amigos.

-Ya ves… es un claro ejemplo de que te apreciamos… aunque se me hizo algo aburrido levantarme tan temprano – le dijo Shikamaru en su típico tono de fastidio y bostezando sin vergüenza.

-¡No le pares a este flojo! Espero que te vaya de maravilla y seas aún más fuerte de lo que ya eres – le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Y yo estoy súper segura que así será – le sonrió tiernamente Sakura mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, el rubio le sonrió de igual manera.

-Veo que te emocionaste por el entrenamiento, te levantaste temprano, Naruto – le dijo alguien atrás de todos los ninjas, pero lo reconocieron al instante, era Yamato.

-Jejeje, si podría decirse que si – sonrió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca – pero el que no ha cambiado nada es Kakashi-sensei, seguro demorara un buen rato.

-¡Naruto! – una suave voz gritaba a la lejanía su nombre, iba corriendo hacia todo el grupo de chicos.

-¡Hinata-sama, espere! – exclamaba una voz más grave, mucho más atrás de la peliazul.

-¿Eh? ¿Neji? ¿Hinata? – preguntó Lee mirando hacia atrás al ver a ambos correr hacia ellos.

-¡Ah, cierto! Neji le diría a Hinata que te irías hoy de viaje, me imagino que salió corriendo de su casa al saberlo – dijo TenTen al recordar la cena de ayer con Naruto en Ichiraku.

-¡Oh, ya veo! – exclamó el pelirubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ho-Hola… ¡Naruto-kun!... me acabo de enterar que te irías de viaje hoy… quiero desearte buena suerte – le dijo la peliazul una vez que llegó hasta el ojiazul.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan… te lo agradezco mucho.

-Y espero que… en algún momento tengamos otra pelea – le dijo Neji con una sonrisa de lado, Naruto le miró un tanto sorprendido, pero le sonrió.

-Lo mismo pienso, Naruto-kun – le dijo Sai seriamente, pero luego le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Kakashi-sensei se tarda en llegar hasta en este resumen!

(Sakura): Bueno ya lo conoces, él es así.

(Naruto): Si pero… quiero corregirlo como lo hago de costumbre por aquí T.T

(Sakura): No importa, hazlo conmigo entonces n.n!

(Naruto): Hmmm… ¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! ¡¿Qué es así?!

(Sakura): Eeettooo… ehm… él siempre es así, llega tarde… ¿te suena mejor así?

(Naruto): ¡Buuuaahhh! No es lo mismo T.T

(Sakura): Definitivamente no aprecia mis esfuerzos ù.ú

(Neji): A todo esto… luego de un año, Hinata-sama también decidirá marchar para entrenar.

(Hinata): Si, para hacerme más fuerte… para que mi padre me acepte y me reconozca… como alguien digno del clan Hyuuga.

(Shikamaru): ¿Todavía en ese rollo? No sean tan problemáticos y mejor sean felices.

(Neji): Es algo que no entenderías.

(Ino): Jejeje, discúlpenlo, es que se ha vuelto un poco impertinente el chico.

(Todos menos Naruto): Si, ya nos dimos cuenta.

(Naruto): ¡¿Un poco?!

(Ino): Realmente demasiado impertinente, jejeje.

(Naruto): Sigo insistiendo que no es lo mismo T.T

(Kakashi): ¡Ya regresé!

(Todos menos Neji): ¡Llega tarde!

(Kakashi): Perdón si demoré un poco, es que me perdí por el camino… no sabía cual tomar y…

(Naruto): ¡No hay excusas!... además, ¡¿demoró un poco?!

(Kakashi): Vale, me equivoqué, tendré que ser más responsable con mis palabras… demoré mucho…

(Naruto): ¡¿Mucho?!

(Kakashi): Bueno… demoré demasiado… ¿feliz?

(Naruto): Si, mucho mejor… ¿ves Sakura-chan? ¿Ino? así tienen que hablar.

(Sakura, Ino): Estás demente… v.v

**Próximo Capítulo: "La determinación de Hinata"**


	6. La determinación de Hinata

Primero que nada: un saludito desde este lado de la pantalla a todos

**Primero que nada: un saludito desde este lado de la pantalla a todos!... segundo, gracias a todos los que comentan**** y a los que leen, y a los que no comentan también jeje.**

**Pero pasando a otro rollo, aquí un nuevo capítulo y quiero decirles que la próxima publicación será un capítulo doble por… ehm… mejor no le digo por qué jejeje… pero ya se enterarán, por lo pronto, para que se hagan una idea, les diré el nombre de los próximos dos capítulos a subir:**

"**Capítulo #7: Cinco años después…"**

"**Capítulo #8: Icha Icha Paradise 2"**

**Y listo!, ya hablé de más jejeje. Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo 6.**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Ho-Hola… ¡Naruto-kun!... me acabo de enterar que te irías de viaje hoy… quiero desearte buena suerte – le dijo la peliazul una vez que llegó hasta el ojiazul.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan… te lo agradezco mucho.

-Y espero que… en algún momento tengamos otra pelea – le dijo Neji con una sonrisa de lado, Naruto le miró un tanto sorprendido, pero le sonrió.

-Lo mismo pienso, Naruto-kun – le dijo Sai seriamente, pero luego le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

**Capítulo #6: La determinación de Hinata.**

-Créanme que regresaré aún más fuerte jejeje… y seré un jounin – sonrió el pelirubio con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Bueno pues… de seguro cuando regreses, ya todos nos hemos convertido en jounin – dijo Sakura con un tic en su ojo.

-¡Ah, Sakura-chan!... ¡no me desanimes tanto! – dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha y un par de lágrimas como cascadas cayendo por sus ojos.

-¡Ya estoy!... perdón si llegué tarde, es que me encontré con un gato por el camino y estaba atrapado en un árbol, así que sentí la necesidad de ayu… - se excusaba el jounin enmascarado, pero fue interrumpido en el acto.

-Ya, ya, conmigo no te funcionan las excusas u.u! – dijo el ojiazul resignado – ¡en fin! los extrañaré a todos, ¡espero que sigan entrenando y sean más fuertes!

Todos sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y le regalaron unas cuantas sonrisas de apoyo, Sakura por su parte dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, pensando si podía o no darle un abrazo al rubio, éste le miró expectante.

-¿Sakura-chan… que…? – no le dio chance de preguntar ya que Sakura se le abalanzó en un abrazo, lo cual le hizo sonrojar… todos se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por ese gesto, en principal Hinata.

-Naruto… te voy a extrañar bastante… eres como un hermano y te he tomado mucho cariño, si algo te pasa… supongo que me dolería y mucho – le susurraba la pelirosa con los ojos cerrados – cuidate… Naruto…

-¿Sa-Sakura-chan? – preguntó algo sorprendido, pero luego la chica se apartó de él y éste le dirigió una dulce mirada con una pequeña sonrisa – te aseguro que no me sucederá nada malo… ¡es una promesa!

-Jejeje, conociéndote, no lo dudo – emitió pequeñas risitas divertidas la kunoichi de ojos jades – bueno, mejor no les hago perder tiempo, sino van a tardar más tiempo en regresar… ¡cuídense!

-¡Seguro que lo haremos, Sakura-chan! – exclamaba el rubio chico sonriendo ampliamente mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta de Konoha y salir de ahí junto con Kakashi y Yamato.

-¡Cuídense ustedes también! – exclamó Yamato mientras agitaba su mano en el aire en señal de despedida.

-Conviértanse en los mejores shinobis de Konoha… ¡ah! y no le hagan dar dolores de cabeza a Tsunade-sama, ¡por favor! – exclamaba Kakashi a lo lejos agitando sus manos de igual manera, con su típico "ojito feliz".

-"Este Kakashi-sensei… ¿todavía piensa que somos unos críos o que?" – se preguntó la pelirosa con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Vaya, que onda! ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! – exclamó un hombre vestido de verde y en pose "guay".

-¡Gai-sensei! – exclamó Lee al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Llega tarde… - dijeron con aburrimiento TenTen y Neji.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi eterno archirrequeterecontra rival se ha ido?! – exclamó con asombro y mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡Ah, y trata de no poner en vergüenza a tus ahora compañeros, Gai! – exclamó Kakashi ya bastante lejos, por lo que su grito se escuchaba de remoto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó con los ojos prácticamente en blanco.

-"Me alegro de ya no ser su alumno" – pensó Neji con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido – "aunque… aún nos sigue tratando de igual manera… o al menos algo parecido…"

-"Naruto-kun… te extrañaré… y mucho" – pensó la ojiperla con una triste mirada.

Y así, una nueva era en la aldea de Konoha iniciaba: Naruto se iba con Kakashi y Yamato para entrenar, dicho entrenamiento sería bastante difícil, riguroso, exhaustivo, fatigante, y sobre todas las cosas, peligrosa, por lo que no sería uno normal; extraños poderes le fueron legados a Naruto, aquel que tenía el poder de cambiar al mundo, sea para bien o para mal… ese era la misión oculta de Naruto. Por otra parte, al pasar un año, las disputas de Hinata con su padre se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ésta entrenaba en la aldea, pero aún así no le era suficiente… llegó, incluso, a mostrarle a su padre sus técnicas mejoradas, a pesar que a Hiashi le sorprendieron, de ninguna manera consideraba o aceptaba que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar el clan; así, Hinata, aún en contra de las palabras de su padre, decidía abandonar la villa por un tiempo, solo para entrenar y hacerse mucho más fuerte, para ello solicitó la ayuda de Tsunade, la cual no se lo negó, asignándole a Shizune la tarea de ser la maestra de Hinata… al principio lo dudaba puesto que no quería dejar sola a su maestra, ya que sabía los defectos de Tsunade, aún así Anko se tomó las molestias de tomar el lugar de Shizune… ésta, aún no convencida, decidió aceptar e irse con Hinata fuera de la aldea, para supervisar su entrenamiento.

La Hyuuga, con 16 años, partió ese mismo día de Konoha en compañía de Shizune; Hiashi por su parte, fue a reclamarle a Tsunade por aprobar semejante acción de su hija, la cual, obviamente, él desaprobaba.

-Hiashi-sama… comprendo su enojo, pero entienda que, su hija, está dispuesta a todo solo para que usted la acepte – le explicaba la Hokage seriamente, el líder del clan Hyuuga se le quedó mirando un tanto sorprendido – según lo que ella me dijo, usted no es capaz de reconocer que es fuerte, de hecho, ella misma dice que no se siente fuerte y quiere cambiar eso… está claro que lo que busca es que la aceptes como alguien digno del clan, así como ser más fuerte que su hermana menor.

-Claro… ¡pero aún así debió entrenar en la aldea! – exclamó con enfado el señor Hyuuga.

-Cierto, pero por lo que vi en sus ojos, quiere un entrenamiento duro y obviamente aquí en Konoha no lo hallará, ya que siempre le saldrán misiones y se le solicitará cuando se le requiera – le decía la Godaime con los ojos cerrados – de hecho, ella estuvo entrenando durante un año en la aldea, pero al parecer, no obtuvo buenos resultados… así que quiso que alguien la ayudase a entrenar fuera, no sus compañeros de equipo, sino una maestra… así que le dije a Shizune que fuera con ella… por lo que ya se han ido.

-¡¿Y por qué no le asignó a Kurenai?! – le preguntó un tanto enojado por aquella decisión.

-Como sabrás, ella está al cuidado de su hijo, de hecho, se encuentra en reposo y no puede realizar misiones dentro de un buen tiempo, así que no pudo acompañarla – le aclaró Tsunade seriamente.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿y cuándo regresa Hinata?

-No lo sé, cuando ella crea que se encuentra lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar…

-Es decir… ¡¿el tiempo es indefinido?! – le preguntó el señor Hiashi evidentemente enfurecido.

-Así es… por si no se ha dado cuenta, la chica tiene una marca en su corazón que la ha lastimado desde niña hasta hoy en día, usted siempre prefirió a Hanabi… incluso a Neji, ya que luego de la pelea contra Naruto hace tiempo ya… usted comenzó a entrenarlo – le decía seriamente la rubia mujer, mirándolo de la misma manera.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? No entiendo el punto.

-Está claro, usted prefirió entrenar a un sobrino que a su propia hija… obviamente esa decisión, le hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón, aún así no le dio rabia sino más bien fortaleza… por lo que siguió adelante sin importar qué – le decía ahora con los ojos cerrados y reclinándose en su asiento levemente – Neji siempre ha estado un paso hacia arriba de Hinata, y eso claramente le pone mal… como verá, ella es chuunin, cierto, pero Neji es jounin… Hinata de alguna manera quiere estar al mismo paso que Neji y, si es posible, sobrepasarle.

-Ya veo… aún así no veo en que la herí – le dijo fríamente el señor Hiashi, dándose la vuelta y apunto de salir de la oficina, pero la repentina voz de la Hokage, le hizo detenerse secamente.

-Píenselo bien… Hinata es una chica muy especial, con unos sentimientos muy nobles… por lo que sé, nadie en el clan es así… en cambio ella es muy sentimental, muy única…

-Un ninja no debe tener emociones, así que no veo que tiene de especial Hinata – tras decir esas frías palabras, el líder del clan Hyuuga se marchó de la oficina dejando a Tsunade algo sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

-"Es cierto, un ninja debe deshacerse de sus emociones… pero aún el ninja más fuerte, puede llorar… es imposible que un ninja no tenga emociones" – pensó la Hokage con el ceño fruncido, se sentía algo molesta por la forma en como el clan Hyuuga trataba a la joven Hinata.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Kakashi): Bueno, el tiempo pasó rápido…

(Naruto): ¡Mucho más aquí! Siempre se pasa rápido.

(Kakashi): Como sea, ahora todos están cambiados… al menos Naruto maduró un poco.

(Yamato): Eso dices…

(Kakashi): Pero estoy seguro que el regreso les sorprenderá a muchos… tomando en cuenta que ahora Naruto tiene nuevas armas.

(Yamato): Si pero, lo que realmente intriga es… -saca una linterna de quien sabe donde– ¿cómo reaccionará Tsunade-sama cuando sepa el tipo de entrenamiento que Naruto hizo?

(Naruto): ¡Rayos! Aún no logro superarlo… sigue dando miedo T.T –temblando.

(Kakashi): Oye espera, eso no se verá en el próximo capítulo…

(Yamato): Creo que hablé de más.

(Naruto): Sigue dando miedo T.T –ahora temblando en el suelo.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Cinco años después…"**


	7. Cinco años después

Capítulo Anterior:

**Buenas y un saludo! Perdón si demoré en subir los capis que prometí, es que esta semana fue horrible de exámenes y de más, discúlpenme de verdad.**

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda: capítulo 7 y 8… un capi doble jejeje, tranquilos, ya se acerca el momento en el que se enterarán sobre el entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto (si lo sé, el fic anda igual de lento que la serie… pero eso es lo que se intenta XD).**

**PD: En este capi no iba a poner al final del fic, lo que vendría para el próximo capítulo porque como iba a subir el 8 de una vez… pero me pareció una pérdida porque ya lo tenía hecho, así que lo colocaré sin derecho a pataleos :)**

**Disfrútenlo! ;)**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Píenselo bien… Hinata es una chica muy especial, con unos sentimientos muy nobles… por lo que sé, nadie en el clan es así… en cambio ella es muy sentimental, muy única…

-Un ninja no debe tener emociones, así que no veo que tiene de especial Hinata – tras decir esas frías palabras, el líder del clan Hyuuga se marchó de la oficina dejando a Tsunade algo sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

-"Es cierto, un ninja debe deshacerse de sus emociones… pero aún el ninja más fuerte, puede llorar… es imposible que un ninja no tenga emociones" – pensó la Hokage con el ceño fruncido, se sentía algo molesta por la forma en como el clan Hyuuga trataba a la joven Hinata.

**Capítulo #7: Cinco años después…**

El tiempo se pasó rápido y a la vez lento, por fortuna Tsunade estaba en tranquila calma con la aldea, aunque claro, siempre ajetreada con las misiones que debían realizar los ninjas en los diversos Países o Aldeas. Los chicos ya tenían 20 y 21 años respectivamente, habían crecido bastante tanto físicamente como en fortaleza, se veían más adultos.

Sakura ascendió a jounin, por lo que se había hecho bastante fuerte, de hecho, escondía por ahí una gran sorpresa en cuanto a sus técnicas; su cabello había crecido y lo llevaba más largo que cuando tenía 12 años, sin embargo, lo llevaba atado en una trenza y dos mechones cortos caían libremente en ambos lados de su rostro perfilado de toda una mujer… su vestimenta cambió a un vestido rosa corto pero manteniendo su típico short negro, aunque era un vestido manga corta, así como su porta kunais y shurikens, y sus ojos color jades mostraban más madurez que antes. Ahora Moegi (de 17 años) era la pupila de Sakura y se la mantenía con ella todo el tiempo, aprendió varios jutsus médicos por lo que ese era su campo favorito.

Ino por su parte, seguía manteniendo su peinado igual que siempre, aunque su rostro demostraba la nueva mujer que se había convertido, llevaba el mismo vestuario en morado de siempre, en general, no había cambiado nada. En cuanto a técnicas, había perfeccionado bastante las que tenía, haciéndolas aún más potentes y poderosas. Permaneció como chuunin, sin embargo, tenía un puesto fijo en el hospital en donde se la pasaba gran parte de su tiempo.

TenTen por su parte había mejorado de igual manera, su manejo con las armas las había perfeccionado de forma asombrosa, combinándola, claro esta, con un taijutsu bastante bueno. Ella también había ascendido a jounin, pero se encargaba de realizar, básicamente, puras misiones… sin embargo, ahora poseía una nueva pupila como alumna, la cual se la pasaba con ella parte del tiempo en Konoha, se trataba de Hanabi Hyuuga, ésta empleaba también el taijutsu característico de dicho clan, por lo que compartía con ella sus formas de pelea puesto que Neji nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente.

Rock Lee había renovado su taijutsu y a la vez empleando armas características de esta clase de arte ninja. También había ascendido a jounin, siendo así sensei de un grupo de genins que tenían la misma capacidad que él: empleaban solo taijutsu, por lo que iba de vez en cuando de misiones con ellos… eran tres pequeños ninjas de 12 años (dos hombres y una mujer), uno llamado Kei, el otro llamado Daichi, y una niña llamada Hikari.

Neji por su lado, había ascendido a ANBU, en donde salía muy seguido de misiones junto con Sai, siendo el Hyuuga líder del escuadrón ANBU. Claramente, Hiashi veía con recelo como su sobrino se había hecho bastante fuerte, sin embargo, le enorgullecía que éste fuese su sobrino. Hiashi comenzó a hacer muchas cosas por Neji, cosas que nunca había hecho con Hinata: como entrenarle, que vistiera orgulloso la ropa del clan, y, sobre todo, reconocerle que era una persona fuerte y digna del clan Hyuuga.

Shikamaru en realidad, mejoró sus técnicas bastante bien, pero sin pasarse la vida en ello, puesto que siempre había sido una persona que le gustaba hacer las cosas tranquilamente y sin tanto esfuerzo. El chico ascendió a jounin también, siendo en el momento, maestro de un trío de genins que poseían técnicas propias de su clan, estos eran: Kaede Aburame, Riku Akimichi, y Asuka Inuzuka.

Los demás también se hicieron fuertes, ahora Kiba y Udon (éste último, quien pertenece al equipo de Konohamaru) se la pasan juntos y, sin quererlo, pasó a ser alumno de Kiba, aún así éste se quedó como chuunin.

El tiempo ha pasado y con ella la llegada de Naruto a Konoha, en realidad no era tan esperada puesto que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuando regresaba, pero ese día… ese día luego de tanto tiempo, llegaría. Ya era entrada la noche, con un cielo oscuro despejado y las estrellas titilaban con un brillo especial nunca antes visto, un trío de ninjas caminaban por el bosque, aproximándose cada vez más a la entrada de su aldea, en la que se criaron y crecieron.

-Creo que muchos van a quedar impresionados – decía un hombre de cabello castaño y con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de Konoha.

-Ahora si puedo decir, Naruto… eres mucho más fuerte que yo – le dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados y parte de su cara cubriéndole por una mascara, caminaba a la par mientras leía un libro – sin embargo, supongo que a Tsunade-sama no le agradará en nada el nuevo Naruto… me refiero a su personalidad claro.

-Creo que pasó mucho tiempo contigo… - le dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa cómplice.

-En realidad no me gustó en nada como sonó eso – le dijo un chico alto de 1.80 m., rubio con el cabello alzado en picos pero la gran mayoría caían hacia abajo puesto que lo traía más largo, de ojos azules que miraban a ambos jounin, éste vestía un pantalón negro con naranja, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de negro con naranja que le hacía juego con el pantalón, dicha chaqueta tenía puesto ligeramente el cierre, ya que lo que más se le apreciaba, era su camisa negra. A su espalda colgaba una Wakizashi (katana corta), mientras que en su cinturón colgaba una Katana; en la espalda llevaba también un par de pergaminos grandes.

-Realmente a mí tampoco – contestó el peliplateado.

-¡Ya! Kakashi-sensei… Yamato-sensei… pero al menos le complacerá que haya madurado un poco – le dijo el rubio chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Si te soy sincero no haz madurado ni un poco, Naruto – le dijo Yamato.

-Bueno… hay que reconocerlo, que mentalmente maduró bastante… al menos pudimos hacer algo con ese impulso tuyo de hacer las cosas sin pensar – le dijo Kakashi sin mirarlo – ya puedo considerarte un ninja de alto nivel… un ANBU si se requiere.

-Superaste al mismo Jiraiya, incluso a tu padre… debes estar orgulloso.

-¡Ya dejen de elogiarme! No me hace falta… no me siento así si aún no he demostrado tal cosa, y para ello debo asesinar a alguien – dijo el pelirubio mirando con odio el frente.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Yamato): Bueno, sin derecho a pataleos… hemos regresado a Konoha con energías renovadas.

(Kakashi): Querrás decir, con energías agotadas… el entrenamiento de Naruto aún me dejó acabado y supongo que tú estás peor que yo.

(Yamato): Si es verdad, no te lo niego.

(Naruto): Oigan, de eso no trata el resumen ¿o si? ¬¬

(Kakashi): ¡Oh!, casi lo olvidaba… bien, para el próximo capítulo se verán diversas sorpresas de parte de las primeras cuatro personas que logran ver a Naruto a altas horas de la noche.

(Yamato): Obviamente dejándolos impactados.

(Naruto): Hablan como si fuera un actor o algo así.

(Kakashi): Definitivamente el chico hiperactivo cambió –soltó un suspiro de resignación.

(Yamato): Se supone que eres el protagonista y tienes que saltar de contento… eres Naruto ¬¬ –haciendo lo mismo que Kakashi.

(Naruto): Vale, ya lo copio… ¡¿eh?!, ¡ustedes mismos dijeron que he cambiado!... no soy tan hiperactivo como antes –poniendo cara seria.

(Kakashi, Yamato): Si, se nota –casi en un susurro, aunque con un tono de duda.

(Naruto): ¡En fin!, los guardias de la entrada de Konoha será los primeros en percatarse de mi nuevo lado "desmoralizado" –continuaba serio.

(Mente de Naruto): Para decirlo concretamente… pervertido, ñaca ñaca –cara malvado.

(Kakashi): Pero hay que reconocer que el tiempo en el que Naruto estuvo con Jiraiya-sama le sirvió de mucho para continuar cierta "cosita".

(Yamato): Sinceramente, lo que más importa es…

(Naruto): Que no saque la linterna, ¡que no saque la linterna! –susurraba para sí con algo de miedo.

(Yamato): -saca la linterna XD- ¿cómo reaccionará Tsunade-sama al ver el cambio de Naruto?

(Kakashi): Eh… una aclaratoria: el cambio físico… el pervertido no se verá dentro de un rato.

(Yamato): Cierto, cierto…

(Naruto): ¡OYE! –mirándolo enojado, pero Kakashi sonríe con su ojito feliz.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Icha Icha Paradise 2"**


	8. Icha Icha Paradise 2

Capítulo Anterior:

**Bien, sin más que decir, les dejo con este capi, pronto subiré el próximo!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Si te soy sincero no haz madurado ni un poco, Naruto – le dijo Yamato.

-Bueno… hay que reconocerlo, que mentalmente maduró bastante… al menos pudimos hacer algo con ese impulso tuyo de hacer las cosas sin pensar – le dijo Kakashi sin mirarlo – ya puedo considerarte un ninja de alto nivel… un ANBU si se requiere.

-Superaste al mismo Jiraiya, incluso a tu padre… debes estar orgulloso.

-¡Ya dejen de elogiarme! No me hace falta… no me siento así si aún no he demostrado tal cosa, y para ello debo asesinar a alguien – dijo el pelirubio mirando con odio el frente.

**Capítulo #8: Icha Icha Paradise 2**

-"Ay no puede ser… Sasuke 2" – miró con resignación a Naruto y luego a su libro.

-Sé que quieres matar al líder de Akatsuki tanto como todos… pero aún con esa fuerza que tienes… dudo mucho que logres derrotarlo – le dijo Yamato seriamente y mirando algo preocupado a Naruto – toma conciencia, tanto Kakashi como yo te lo hemos dicho: acuérdate de Sasuke, él se dejó consumir por ese odio que su hermano le infirió, llevándolo hacia el lado oscuro… procura que eso no te suceda a ti, además… no queremos perderte así como perdimos a Jiraiya-sama.

-No soy Sasuke, ni te atrevas a compararme con él… yo nunca sería capaz de abandonar a mis amigos por alguien insignificante como ese tal "Pein" – le dijo sintiéndose un poco ofendido, pero luego volvió a la calma, con esa mirada seria que ahora le caracterizaba cuando hablaba de algo serio – Akatsuki por alguna razón dejaron de buscarme, creo que a ambos nos quedó más que claro que planean algo, es más… lo más seguro es que hayan cambiado los planes originales que tenían, quién sabe cuales serán… por eso quiero ser yo, junto a ustedes y a los demás, que le demos fin a esa banda de idiotas.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo… ya veremos lo que se te ocurrirá – dijo el peliplateado seriamente.

Los tres ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja, se adentraron a la entrada de la misma, los ninjas que custodiaban se quedaron claramente sorprendidos por el gran cambio de Naruto, el cual lucía más hombre y más fuerte.

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿En serio eres tú?!... Vaya, ¡no dejas de sorprenderme! ¡Cambiaste bastante! – exclamó un hombre con una pequeña venda cubriendo su nariz y parte de sus mejillas.

-¡Ah! hola Kotetsu… mmm, no considero que he cambiado, solo un poco jejeje – se rió levemente.

-Mmm… creo que él tiene razón – sonrió el otro acompañante, el cual se llamaba Izumo.

-Me imagino que el entrenamiento fue realmente duro… es increíble todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera y, además, ¡que pasara tan rápido! – dijo Kotetsu algo sorprendido.

-Créeme que a mí me pareció una eternidad, realmente el entrenamiento fue más duro de lo que piensan – dijo el rubio chico con una mirada de decepción – pero aún así no puedo quejarme, logré el cometido.

-Si era un entrenamiento de Jiraiya-sama… debió serlo – dijo Izumo, pero su compañero le miró duramente tras notar la mirada triste de Naruto.

-Bueno chicos, fue un gusto verles de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo… pero debemos ir con Tsunade-sama – decía Kakashi cerrando su libro y guardándolo, sin embargo, sacó otro par de su porta shurikens y dándoselos a ambos ninjas.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Kotetsu recibiendo el libro y mirándolo detenidamente, lo mismo hizo Izumo…al segundo, se sorprendieron a sobremanera al ver de qué se trataba – ¿estás de broma, cierto?

-No… no lo puedo creer – miró con asombro Izumo.

-Así es… es un Icha Icha Paradise 2, escrita por Naruto… es el primer libro que hace, recién lo sacó al mercado… se los recomiendo, está bastante bueno – dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa.

-Realmente, al principio Naruto le dijo a Kakashi que escribiera él un libro, con la intención de continuar con el Icha Icha Paradise de Jiraiya… pero él se rehusaba, decía que no tendría gracia leerlo si lo escribía él... así que Naruto, con el tiempo… ehm… digamos que se volvió un "poquito" pervertido – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa – así que lo continuó él, además…

-Además… quería ser yo quien continuara haciendo los "trastos" de mi sensei – interrumpió el ojiazul con una sonrisa y una mirada melancólica en su rostro, puesta en aquel libro.

-Definitivamente… es igual de bueno que Jiraiya-sama… heredó ese talento de él – dijo Kakashi manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! entonces lo leeré aunque mi esposa me saque de la casa, jejeje – dijo Izumo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Lo que me llama más la atención… es el nombre del autor… te quedó bastante bien, Naruto… das a entender que Jiraiya-sama nunca se fue, que siempre estará con nosotros… aún en sus libros, jejeje – dijo Kotetsu con una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada estaba anclada en el nombre del autor, el cual decía: " _Autor: Uzumaki Naruto. Inspirado de: Jiraiya 'Ero-sennin' _"

-Bueno, como Kakashi dijo, debemos ir con Tsunade-sama… ¡así que cuídense! – exclamó Yamato mientras avanzaba junto a Naruto y a Kakashi.

Ambos ninjas avanzaron, las calles no estaban tan concurridas debido a la hora que era, cerca de las 11 de la noche. Los tres shinobis comenzaban a pensar que quizás la Hokage estaría dormida, sin embargo los guardias no pusieron "peros" ante ese comentario por lo que sospechaban que Tsunade seguía en su oficina. Al hallarse frente a la torre de la susodicha, observaron que una de las ventanas estaba iluminada, por lo que aseguraron sus sospechas… subieron las escaleras adentrándose al recinto, caminaron varios pasillos tranquilamente hasta hallarse frente a la oficina de la rubia mujer, tocaron la puerta y se abstuvieron a hacer algún movimiento, en espera de una respuesta que proviniera detrás de la puerta.

-¡Pase! – exclamó una voz autoritaria que fue perfectamente reconocible para los shinobis.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, con un poco de suspenso, aquello extrañó bastante a la rubia mujer que quedó observando la misma confundida, Anko miraba también sin entender a que se debía tanto misterio… ambas observaban la puerta con intriga.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – preguntó con voz enfadada.

-Ya vieja, no es para que te asustes, jejeje – le decía en broma el chico rubio que aún no había abierto la puerta por completo.

-¡¿Naruto?! – preguntó asombrada y casi helada por oír esa nueva, madura y a la vez conocida voz.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? – Naruto abrió por completo la puerta, dejándolo ver en su totalidad, así igualmente a Kakashi y a Yamato, los cuales estaban atrás de él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿En serio es Naruto?! – preguntó Anko impactada por la nueva apariencia del ninja, sin lugar a dudas, esas katanas y esos pergaminos le hacían lucir mucho más fuerte, sin contar con que su cabello estaba más abundante y largo que antes… lo hacía relucir como todo un hombre… como todo un hombre de 20 años.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Kakashi): Por lo que veo, las cosas por aquí andan algo tensas.

(Tsunade): Acertaste en cierta forma…

(Naruto): Pobre de Hinata-chan… veo que pasa por cosas muy duras, estar en un clan tan estricto como ese… debe ser realmente duro.

(Yamato): Y más cuando intenta hacer lo posible para que su clan pueda vivir en paz y armonía…

(Tsunade): Pero como todo en la vida, para alcanzar esa paz y felicidad, se debe sufrir primero.

(Kakashi): Ya veo, y por eso el clan Hyuuga deberá sufrir todo lo que pueda pasar luego de que Hinata regrese.

(Yamato): Seguramente cosas nada agradables pasarán.

(Naruto): Aún así, hay que apoyar a Hinata-chan en todo lo que se pueda…

(Tsunade): ¡Ni se te ocurra, Naruto!... es mejor mantenerse al margen de esa situación.

(Naruto): ¡No me parece justo!

(Yamato): Bueno, ya basta… es mejor hacer caso.

(Kakashi): Si, recuerda que tienes un asunto pendiente.

(Naruto): Si –cara triste.

(Tsunade): El punto es que, Hinata llegó a decirme algo que me dejó un poco inquieta…

**Próximo Capítulo: "Analizando el futuro del clan Hyuuga"**


	9. Analizando el futuro del clan Hyuuga

Capítulo Anterior:

**Otro capi para la colección! (la cual es muy grande por cierto o.O)… en fin! espero que les agrade, porque creo que en el resumen (lo que sale al final del capítulo) me inspiré demasiado u.u… creo que es mas largo que el capítulo XD… pero bueno! Habrán muchos así jejeje silbido inocente**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¡¿Naruto?! – preguntó asombrada y casi helada por oír esa nueva madura y a la vez conocida voz.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? – Naruto abrió por completo la puerta, dejándolo ver en su totalidad, así igualmente a Kakashi y a Yamato, los cuales estaban atrás de él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿En serio es Naruto?! – preguntó Anko impactada por la nueva apariencia del ninja, sin lugar a dudas, esas katanas y esos pergaminos le hacían lucir mucho más fuerte, sin contar con que su cabello estaba más abundante y largo que antes… lo hacía relucir como todo un hombre… como todo un hombre de 20 años.

**Capítulo #9: Analizando el futuro del clan Hyuuga.**

-Ese cabello lo reconozco a unos metros de distancia, a donde quiera que vaya – murmuró Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos cerrados, y con un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda, pero luego pensó – "Y más ahora que se parece a su padre" – adquirió una mirada y una sonrisa de nostalgia, porque ahora que veía a Naruto desarrollado de tal forma, se imaginaba que los padres del susodicho aún estaban ante ella… sin embargo, se puso seria y añadió – ¡en fin! ¿y eso que llegaron tan sorpresivamente?

-¡Ah bueno! Naruto estaba un tanto desesperado por llegar a Konoha que… ehm, ¿cómo decirlo? – decía Kakashi mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero Yamato le interrumpió.

-Que salimos hoy bien temprano en la mañana para poder estar aquí a esta hora.

-Ya veo…

-¡Naruto!... ¡oye, pero que guapo te haz puesto!... ¿tienes novia? – le preguntaba Anko a Naruto de forma provocativa, éste le miraba con una cara de "¿Y a esta tipa que le pasa?", prácticamente con una mirada de miedo.

-Creo que estás algo mayor para mí, ¿no crees? – le preguntó el rubio chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza e intentaba alejarse de la chuunin.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que soy vieja?! – le preguntó mirándolo con furia.

-No, jejeje… es que… al menos si lo estás para mí… quizás para Kakashi-sensei estés bien – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Aish… no me consuelas, ¿sabías? – le dijo Anko cruzada de brazos y una mirada de evidente enojo, sin embargo, a los segundos puso una cara de resignación – como sea, solo lo decía en chiste… a ver como ibas a reaccionar XD.

-No me hace chiste, ¿acaso ves que me rió? ¬¬ - le preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo.

-¡De todas formas no era un chiste!.

-¡Quién te entiende! – exclamó el rubio alzando un poco sus hombros.

-¡Bueno ya!... Naruto, qué bien que hayas regresado, pero tardaste más de lo que pensé, por lo que puedo deducir que el entrenamiento fue en extremo difícil – le dijo Tsunade entrelazando sus manos y observando al pelirubio seriamente.

-¡Ah si! Lo fue demasiado… pero pude lograr lo que ero-sennin quería… en realidad… lo que mi padre quería – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¡¿Lo de… tu… padre?! – le preguntó la Hokage comenzando a sudar frío – ¡¿acaso… tú…?!

-Si, si ya lo sé todo… - dijo el rubio chico haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de que eso no era lo importante – entiendo la razón del por qué me lo ocultaron, y eso está bien… no les guardo rencor, jeje.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntaba Anko un tanto confundida, mirando a Tsunade y a Naruto.

-Olvídalo Anko, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con ellos, por favor?... ¡y ni intentes espiar porque ya sabes lo que te pasará! – el exigió la Godaime con el ceño fruncido, Anko obedeció con nerviosismo y salió del despacho.

-Oye… ahora que lo pienso… ¿dónde está Shizune? – preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

-¡Ah bueno!... hace cuatro años que se fue con Hinata de la aldea para ayudarla con su entrenamiento… sucedieron muchas cosas luego de un año desde que te fuiste, Naruto – le explicaba la rubia mujer seriamente – las cosas en el clan Hyuuga están algo tensas por Hinata, por ahora se han calmado, pero cuando regrese no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pueda suceder…

-¿Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto mirando al techo pensativo – es raro… pero me alegro mucho de que halla decidido irse para entrenar, realmente aquí se le iba hacer complicado.

-Si, pero… cuando se fue dijo unas palabras que me dejaron algo inquieta – decía Tsunade con la mirada fija al escritorio, y reclinándose en su asiento, los tres ninjas le miraban curiosos.

-¿Qué palabras? – le preguntó Yamato.

-Dijo que ella debía cambiar y por eso le convenía irse de la aldea para mejorar sus jutsus e incluso… crear otros, dijo que se cansó de que su padre la hiciera a un lado siempre, que no la aceptara… dijo que… - la Hokage cerró los ojos por unos segundos, intentando acordarse de aquel momento, hasta que los abrió mirando fijamente a Naruto con el ceño fruncido - Dijo que quería cambiar a su clan para que viviera en la completa paz… por eso ella se iba para cambiar.

-No le veo nada de malo a esas palabras – dijo pelirubio rascándose la nuca con una mirada pensativa.

-Es que, las palabras en sí no son malas… pero lo que inquieta es… - decía Kakashi en un tono de análisis – seguro concuerdo con Tsunade-sama… Hinata quiere cambiar al clan Hyuuga, y si la cambia eso quiero decir…

-La tradición del clan Hyuuga se vendría abajo – le interrumpió Yamato mirando a Kakashi seriamente, éste asintió al igual que la Hokage.

-Exacto, si eso pasa… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucederá dentro de ese clan – comentó la rubia mujer.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Como siempre hay que explicártelo todo, Naruto – dijo Tsunade con una gota en su cabeza, pero luego le miró – no debería decir esto, así que, espero que no salga de aquí… el clan Hyuuga esta dividido, básicamente y como bien se sabe, en dos ramas… es una tradición que así sea pero, al parecer, a Hinata no le gusta eso… si ella se convierte en la heredera y no Hanabi, claramente puede cambiar eso… lo que puede originarse un caos dentro del clan ya que, la gran mayoría de los miembros de la rama principal no lo aceptarían…

-Mientras que los de la rama secundaria si lo aceptarían – interrumpió Yamato para completar lo que la Godaime decía.

-Y si eso sucede… bueno, tan solo imagínatelo, sería algo terrible – le dijo el peliplateado a Naruto.

-Ya entiendo…

-Sin embargo, al parecer, Hiashi quiere dejar a Hanabi como heredera y no a Hinata – aclaraba Tsunade.

-Pero, ¿si el señor Hiashi llega a morir antes de que Hanabi pueda cumplir la mayoría de edad? – preguntó el pelirubio con inquisición.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): Bueno, para resumir lo que vendrá para el próximo capítulo sin mucho rollo… solo debo decir que le diremos a Tsunade-obaasan de qué trató mi entrenamiento.

(Yamato): Si, para que así descubran de una vez de que trata el misterioso entrenamiento que Jiraiya-sama le dejó a Naruto.

(Kakashi): Hmm, sinceramente será algo que nadie se esperaría.

(Tsunade): ¿No podías ser un poco más explícito?

(Naruto): ¡Nah!, imposible, a Kakashi-sensei siempre le ha gustado dejar en ascuas a la gente.

(Yamato): Contando además que aquí no podemos decir exactamente de que trata el capítulo… solo pequeñas referencias.

(Tsunade): Esto exaspera.

(Tobi): ¡Quiero irme a mi casa, ya!... estas reuniones de noche comienzan a sacarme ojeras… el líder dirá algo interesante ¡yupi!.

(Naruto): ¡Un Akatsuki! ¡Atrápenlo! –señaló a Tobi.

(Kisame): ¡Sácate de aquí que ahora nos toca a nosotros! –empujó a Naruto y a los demas.

(Tobi): ¡Así se hace Kisame-san!... eeehh, ¿dónde están los demás?

(Kisame): ¿No viste que los saqué?

(Tobi): ¡No, no!, me refiero a Itachi-san y a Zetsu-san… y el líder también.

(Kisame): ¡Ah! y Konan…

(Tobi): No, no, ella no habla en este capítulo.

(Zetsu): Ella nunca habla –apareció detrás de ellos atravesando la pared.

(Tobi): ¡Ah, un fantasma! ¡mátalo!

(Itachi): Si fuese un fantasma no podrías matarlo… está muerto.

(Zetsu): No estoy muerto –miró a Itachi de forma matadora.

(Itachi): Como sea.

(Pein): Bueno, ya llegué yo ahora se callan todos.

(Todos menos Itachi): ¡Sí señor!

(Parte blanca de Zetsu pensando): Que aburrido, cómetelo.

(Parte negra de Zetsu pensando): No, sabe mal… ya lo intenté.

(Parte blanca de Zetsu pensando): Creo que haz comido mucho fertilizante.

(Parte negra de Zetsu pensando): ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me pongo hiperactivo?.

(Pein): Para concluir este incoherente resumen que no vale la pena… -todos le miraban atento a algo asombroso- para el próximo capítulo… -se acercaban para mirarlo más de cerca en espera de aquello "interesante" que diría- saldremos nosotros, fin del resumen –y se va de ahí.

(Itachi): Que gran mentira, como siempre no tendré que fiarme de ustedes –y se va.

(Kisame): ¡Es tu culpa, Tobi! ¡Dijiste que el líder diría algo emocionante! –marchando de ahí.

(Tobi): ¡No fue mi culpa, fue Zetsu-san quien me lo dijo! –perseguía a Kisame.

(Parte blanca de Zetsu pensando): Te dije que no comieras fertilizantes.

(Parte negra de Zetsu pensando): Fue culpa de Pein, me engañó.

(Parte blanca de Zetsu pensando): No importa quien te lo de, lo que importa es la cantidad que consumas… te excediste de la droga… ahora Tobi nos culpará… bueno, ¡ya que!, ya lo hizo.

**Próximo Capítulo: "El resultado del entrenamiento"**


	10. El resultado del entrenamiento

Capítulo Anterior:

**Bien, otro**** capítulo por aquí, perdón si me tardé… es que estuve unos días algo ocupadita jeje.**

**Sin más que decir les dejo con el esperado capítulo… ahora sabrán cual fue el entrenamiento de Naruto (inner: mujer! Sería justicia que pasas ese capítulo! Estás igual de lenta que el anime!; yo: cállate la boca, no ayudas; inner: no tengo boca cara feliz; yo: no sé entonces como puedes hablar tanto ¬¬)**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Sin embargo, al parecer, Hiashi quiere dejar a Hanabi como heredera y no a Hinata – aclaraba Tsunade.

-Pero, ¿si el señor Hiashi llega a morir antes de que Hanabi pueda cumplir la mayoría de edad? – preguntó el pelirubio con inquisición.

**Capítulo #10: El resultado del entrenamiento.**

-Puede que ocurran dos cosas… uno: que Hinata se encargue del clan hasta que Hanabi llegue a la mayoría de edad… o dos: que Hiashi-sama designe a alguien más para el cargo, mientras esperan a que Hanabi cumpla los 18 años – dijo Yamato pensativo.

-Cualquiera de las dos cosas pueden traer factores desfavorables al clan, para ser sinceros – decía la Hokage – la determinación de Hinata fue bastante convincente… tendremos que ver qué tanto ha cambiado… de todas formas ella está dispuesta a lo que sea para que su clan sea feliz.

-Bueno, habrá que esperar… por cierto, ¿cuándo regresa? – le preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sé, ella tampoco tiene una fecha fija de regreso, le di el tiempo necesario para que entrenara, claro… tampoco es que va a pasar toda la vida fuera – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa de medio lado – pero, cambiando de tema… - su mirada fue bastante seria – el entrenamiento… ¿qué entrenamiento te puso Jiraiya?

-Bien… para ser sinceros – comenzaba a hablar Yamato – fue fuerte, incluso a mí me dejó exhausto, ya que en diversas ocasiones tenía que retener el chakra del Kyuubi porque se salía de control.

-En realidad el entrenamiento fue demasiado peligroso, menos mal que no lo hizo en Konoha sino… ya no existiría – dijo el peliplateado seriamente.

-¿Tanto así? – preguntó la rubia asombrada.

-El entrenamiento… consistía en romper o quitar poco a poco el sello del Kyuubi – dijo esto Yamato con una mirada bastante seria, obviamente aquella declaración dejó anonadada a la Hokage.

-¿Cómo… qué…? – no hallaba palabras para contestar tal cosa.

-Mi padre encerró al Kyuubi con un propósito, él sabía algo de antemano que trajo como consecuencia que encerrara tal cosa dentro de mí… por lo que ese propósito lo descubrí y lo hice – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Aún así era demasiado arriesgado! – exclamó Tsunade algo alterada – pero… ¿lo hicieron? ¡¿Rompieron el sello?!

-Si… pero lo hicimos poco a poco, antes, Naruto tenía que ejercer un control sobre el chakra del Kyuubi por medio de su propio chakra, de tal forma que se combinaran y formaran uno solo – explicaba Kakashi – cada vez que se abría un poco el sello, Naruto tendría que controlar ese poquito de chakra que se liberaba, que a la vez era poderoso.

-Por eso nos tardamos 5 años, vieja… fue bastante difícil u.u! – dijo el pelirubio, pero luego pensó – "y doloroso".

-La misión en conclusión, era que el chakra de Naruto y el del Kyuubi se entremezclaran… como el chakra de Naruto era la luz y el del Kyuubi la oscuridad, cada vez que Naruto controlaba el chakra del Kyuubi, lo envolvía con la luz de su chakra, haciendo así que el chakra del zorro se volviera luz y se acoplara a la perfección con el de Naruto – decía Yamato de manera explicativa – a pesar de todo, este proceso tenía su razón.

-Exacto, además de utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi sin que este ejerciera control sobre Naruto… el objetivo de Minato-sensei era que con eso, Naruto diera origen a un nuevo jutsu – decía Kakashi – en realidad… un nuevo doujutsu.

-¡¿Que?! – exclamó la Hokage impresionada ante tal información.

-Dentro de la rana del pergamino había una combinación, dicha combinación era aquel doujutsu… cómo darle origen, obviamente, se necesita de una grandísima cantidad de chakra, como utilicé la del Kyuubi, se pudo dar, pero antes debía controlarlo – dijo el ojiazul seriamente – sufrí una especie de "fusión" con el Kyuubi, por así decirlo jeje… pero no te preocupes vieja, al no sacar el doujutsu, sigo manteniendo mi chakra normal de siempre.

-Eso mismo… y cuando saca el dojutusu, aparece la combinación de su chakra, con la del Kyuubi – decía Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿y el Kyuubi? – preguntó la Godaime algo confundida.

-Ese es un punto interesante – dijo el peliplateado – según Naruto, cuando él deja a la vista su doujutsu… en su subconsciente se encuentra él en la jaula abierta del Kyuubi, con la "mascara del demonio zorro" que tenía cuando le salían las tres colas, sin embargo, allí tiene las 9 colas del Kyuubi… dice que sería algo escalofriante verlo porque… se le ve extraño, que no parece él.

-Eso habría que examinarlo, Naruto… - dijo preocupada Tsunade mirándolo de la misma forma.

-No vieja, no tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba su cabeza – eso solo sucede cuando saco el doujutsu, me imagino que es la unión entre el Kyuubi y yo, y así es como se refleja.

-Si, lo que me tranquiliza es que él opacó toda la oscuridad que había en el chakra del Kyuubi, volviéndola luz con su chakra para que pudiera manejarla sin complicaciones… es por eso que tanto Kakashi como yo, estamos tranquilos – le explicó Yamato con la intención de tranquilizarla.

-Prácticamente lo que hizo Naruto fue volver bueno el chakra del Kyuubi, ¿no? – preguntó con curiosidad la Hokage.

-Si, algo así… eso era lo que Minato-sensei quería, para que, cuando ocurriera esa mezcla, Naruto diera origen a ese jutsu gracias a la cantidad de chakra – le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… me gustaría ver ese doujutsu, debe ser interesante – dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade.

-Créeme que lo es – dijo Yamato con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bueno vieja, debo irme… estoy muy cansado y mañana me gustaría saludar a los demás, jejeje.

-Si, al menos ya estoy mejor informada respecto a esto… me tenía inquieta desde hace años.

El trío de shinobis se despidieron cortésmente de la Hokage, a excepción de Naruto que, como siempre, seguía llamándola "vieja", sin embargo, ahora lo decía de forma más respetuosa (o al menos así lo consideró Tsunade, por lo que no se quejó al respecto). Los tres se fueron a sus respectivas casas para descansar luego de ese largo viaje sin, prácticamente, nada de descanso.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, se encontraba reunido un grupo de ninjas criminales que pertenecían a un grupo, al cual denominaron Akatsuki. Aquella reunión se debía más que todo, a replantear un nuevo plan trazado por el líder de la misma… un plan que, según él, no podía fallar.

-Así que, ¿la organización seguirá una nueva estrategia? – preguntó con interés un chico de unos 25 años, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

-A mí lo que se me hace injusto es que las reuniones en Akatsuki sean tan de noche – dijo un hombre con una mascara naranja.

-Tobi, ¿por qué mejor no te limitas a venir, a escuchar y ya? – le sugirió un hombre con una gran planta carnívora alrededor de su cabeza, en el cual su cara se dividía en mitad negro y mitad blanco.

-Es que… ¡aish! Ya no importa… Tobi es un buen chico – dijo Tobi con un tono alegre.

-En fin, primero debemos tocar un tema delicado – comenzó a hablar Pein – hemos perdido muchos miembros ya, cuatro están muertos y de los cuales no tenemos los anillos de todos, lo cual es mucho más grave… por eso y por muchas cosas más no podemos permitirnos una baja… también, se nos dificulta a la hora de extraer los bijuus de sus respectivos jinchuuriki.

-Aja, y es por toooodo eso que vamos hacer un nuevo plan, ¿no? – interrumpió sorpresivamente un hombre con aspecto de tiburón, de cara azulada y dientes afilados.

-El plan que teníamos en un principio se hará, pero con ligeras reformas – aclaró Pein – en primer lugar, no encontramos a Hachibi, el bijuu de 8 colas, lo cual representa un atraso considerable a nuestros objetivos…

-Perdón por la interrupción pero… ¿Itachi no había dicho que era un jinchuuriki? – preguntó la parte "blanca" de Zetsu.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Tobi): ¡Planes, planes, planes! –saltaba de un lado a otro en círculos alrededor de sus compañeros.

(Kisame): A veces es muy ruidoso… oye, ¿podrías detenerte un momento?, ¡comienzas a marearme!

(Zetsu): ¡Cómete esto! –le metió algo en la boca, provocando que Tobi se detuviera y cayera al suelo.

(Itachi): No le diste azúcar, ¿verdad?

(Zetsu): Es fertilizante.

(Kisame): ¡Qué asco!

(Zetsu): Asqueroso para ti… para mí es un nutriente.

(Pein): ¡A callar que he llegado yo! –aparece caminando rápidamente y colocándose en el centro.

(Konan): Un… resumen… ¿del próximo capítulo? –miraba a la lejanía unos carteles que identificaba el lugar en el que se encontraba.

(Pein): Si, si… para el próximo capítulo diré el por qué no debemos extraer el bijuu de 9 colas que se encuentra en Uzumaki.

(Tobi): ¿El chico raro de cabello parado como el de Pein-san? – preguntaba con voz y la forma de caminar algo mareado y feliz.

(Pein): ¡Cállate, idiota!, estoy hablando yo.

(Konan): ¿Y a ti que te pasó? –viendo la actitud de Tobi.

(Tobi): Si, cierto… no se habla cuando Pein-sama habla… Tobi chico bueno –ahora con voz feliz– y… creo que me dieron mucho nitrógeno, fósforo y potasio… con algo adicional que… no sé que es…

(Pein): ¡¿Qué rayos le metiste a ese fertilizante, Zetsu?!

(Zetsu): Lo siento, secretos de fábrica.

(Pein): Ustedes van a desquiciarme un día de estos.

(Konan): También entablaremos una conversación Pein y yo.

(Pein): ¡Ah, si!, acerca del décimo bijuu.

(Konan): Algo que "se supone", aún no sabe el resto de la organización –mirando seriamente a todos los presentes.

(Itachi): Ya entendí la indirecta, vamos Kisame… hay cosas importantes que hacer –y comienza a andar saliendo de ahí.

(Kisame): Si, si, ya voy –y se va con Itachi.

(Zetsu): Vamos a darte más fertilizante, lo necesitarás –se lleva arrastrando a Tobi.

(Tobi): Yo preferiría unos chocolates y unas galletitas si no es mucha molestia –decía con una voz débil, aún no se le había pasado el fertilizante "extraño" que Zetsu le hizo comer.

(Zetsu): No, el azúcar no es bueno para tu actitud… el fertilizante sin duda te calmará.

(Naruto): ¡Ajá!.. unos Akatsuki… largo de aquí antes que me los lleve en el momento menos indicado –apareció empujando a Pein y a Konan que le reprochaban a Naruto la forma en como los sacaban, luego regresó- bien, aquí estoy de vuelta, jejeje… para el próximo capítulo a mí se me ocurre una genial idea para dar una buena impresión a mis amigos.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Los planes secretos de Pein"**


	11. Los planes secretos de Pein

Capítulo Anterior:

**Buenas a todos! Les traigo otro capi (un poco interesante a mi parecer jeje), espero que les agrade así como a mi me agradó hacerlo n.n**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Aja, y es por toooodo eso que vamos hacer un nuevo plan, ¿no? – interrumpió sorpresivamente un hombre con aspecto de tiburón, de cara azulada y dientes afilados.

-El plan que teníamos en un principio se hará, pero con ligeras reformas – aclaró Pein – en primer lugar, no encontramos a Hachibi, el bijuu de 8 colas, lo cual representa un atraso considerable a nuestros objetivos…

-Perdón por la interrupción pero… ¿Itachi no había dicho que era un jinchuuriki? – preguntó la parte "blanca" de Zetsu.

**Capítulo #11: Los planes secretos de Pein.**

-Eso es lo que se sabe, pero no se tiene claro de quien se trate – explicaba una mujer de cabello azul, la cual se llamaba Konan – al parecer, aún no ha dado señal de su fuerza, por lo que es difícil conseguirlo si no se tiene la certeza de quien se trata.

-Exacto, es así… como decía, aún el bijuu de 8 colas no aparece, pero tenemos al de 9 colas… no exactamente, pero al menos ya sabemos de quién se trata – explicaba Pein – sin embargo, he estado pensando… nosotros no podemos manejar a los bijuus fielmente como si de un perro o un gato se tratase, hay que tener en cuenta que son demonios animales por lo que su carácter no es del todo amistoso… así que, solo podemos confiar en el zorro de las 9 colas…

-Ya va, ya va… momento, ¿qué intentas decir exactamente? – preguntó Kisame algo confundido.

-Lo que intento decir es que… Naruto, por poseer al Kyuubi, es capaz de controlar a los demás bijuus fácilmente – decía Pein calmadamente – por lo que no nos conviene extraer su bijuu.

-Entonces… ¿Naruto Uzumaki se salva de no morir? – preguntó Zetsu algo asombrado por tales palabras.

-¡Jajaja, te quedaste sin comida, Zetsu-san! XD – exclamó Tobi en tono de burla y señalando a su ahora compañero de equipo.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡O sino te como a ti primero! – le dijo la parte "negra" de Zetsu, pero luego empezó a susurrar – y yo que pensaba comérmelo después que extrajéramos el bijuu y que muriera… solo por haberme arrebatado al jinchuuriki de 1 cola… ¡aish!.

-Ya calmen sus humores… estamos en una reunión – dijo el líder con una gotita en su cabeza, pero inmediatamente, se puso serio – ¡en fin! nosotros controlaremos al jinchuuriki de 9 colas, mientras que él controla a los demás bijuus.

-¿Y el objetivo de eso es…? – preguntó Kisame con curiosidad.

-Que ofrezcamos a los bijuus como armas durante la guerra…

-Pero si es así… ¿cómo Naruto podrá controlar a los bijuus desde lugares diferentes? – preguntó Tobi confundido.

-Eso es lo interesante… sabemos que Uzumaki no se incorporará a Akatsuki ni en sueños, por lo que utilizaremos el chakra del zorro que hay en él, manipulando unos anillos como contenedor y así, poder controlar los bijuus nosotros mismos – explicó Konan seriamente.

-Entonces no le veo la ciencia – habló repentinamente el Uchiha mayor – ¿no es mejor extraerle el bijuu y asunto arreglado?

-El Kyuubi es más difícil de manejar si está fuera de su contenedor… en cambio, si está encerrado como ahora, podemos extraer su chakra con facilidad, así no lo quiera – explicó Pein.

-Ya veo – dijeron Kisame e Itachi a la vez.

-Bien, ya aclarado estos puntos, será mejor que vayan a descansar, es muy tarde – dijo seriamente el líder mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Llevo rato diciendo que es tarde! – exclamó Tobi.

-¡Ya cállate, baka! ¡vamonos! – le exigió Zetsu mientras tiraba del cuello de la camisa de Tobi, llevándolo a rastras.

Todos se fueron a descansar ya que al día siguiente tendrían cosas que hacer referente a la organización, más que todo, buscar información en cuanto a los anillos que faltaban. Durante el recorrido de la pareja de Akatsuki, Konan y Pein, una extraña y pequeña conversación tenían entre ambos…

-¿Aún no les haz dicho sobre el décimo bijuu? – le preguntó la peliazulada chica con curiosidad, al líder.

-No, ni pienso hacerlo… además, es algo relevante ese jinchuuriki – le comentó seriamente.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando Madara se entere? – le preguntó con preocupación.

-No tiene por qué enterarse – dijo esto mirando seriamente al frente y deteniéndose en seco – ambos nos estamos mintiendo simultáneamente, sin embargo, sin él saberlo, sé la razón por la que no quiere que Naruto Uzumaki muera… pero tengo ventaja, porque él no conoce mis verdaderas razones por las cuales tampoco quiero que Uzumaki muera.

-Por eso te digo Nagato… es peligroso que le ocultes cosas a Madara, puede matarte – le dijo evidentemente preocupada.

-Soy más fuerte que él y te consta – le dijo el chico mirándola severamente.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, pero…

-Y sabes perfectamente bien que nuestras relaciones y objetivos son distintos – le interrumpió manteniendo esa mirada.

-Si, si… ¡jaish! Olvídalo, eres necio… - soltó un suspiro de resignación la peliazul.

-Ahora lo importante es descubrir el jinchuuriki de 8 colas y a la jinchuuriki de 9 colas… La diosa del rey Kyuubi – dijo Pein con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, después de todo el chiquillo no morirá… ya no estarás triste, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándolo de forma cómplice.

-Ese era y será su destino – dijo el líder devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, tanto ella como él comenzaron a andar nuevamente – lo que si debo impedir a toda costa, es que encuentre a la chica… si el lazo que existe entre el bijuu de la diosa y el Kyuubi se unen… estamos perdidos.

-Entonces debemos hallarla cuanto antes.

-"Ese lazo lo obtendré yo" – pensó el líder con un brillo especial en sus ojos – "ese poder será mío y con él solo yo podré controlar a los 9 bijuus"

Todos los planes del Líder de Akatsuki, Pein, tal parece ser distintos, y la información que le suministró al resto de la organización se considera que quizás también sean falsos. Al día siguiente, un radiante sol salió a la vista de muchos que lo contemplaban con admiración, de que en definitiva, aquel sería un día grandioso. Naruto se levantó temprano para comer algo, salir de su casa, y luego saludar a sus amigos de forma sorpresiva.

-A ver, a ver… sería emocionante salir a pasear por ahí – comenzaba a murmurar el rubio chico de ojos azulados, caminando de un lado a otro para conseguir una respuesta, o al menos eso daba a entender – a veces es bueno dar una buena impresión, jejeje… ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Técnica de invocación).

Al momento, una rana de tamaño medio, de color naranja, con unos guantes negros, había aparecido de la nada dejando una pequeña cantidad de humo a su paso.

-Hola Gamakichi… ¿cómo estás? – le pregunta Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya… Naruto… ¿para qué me haz invocado? – le preguntó mientras se sacaba su larga y grande pipa de la boca, soltando una bocanada de humo.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): ¡Vamos, Gamakichi!, tenemos que llegar a tiempo al resumen… ¡oh, ya estamos!

(Gamakichi): Eres un chico bastante exigente… ¡pero exigente de los malos!

(Naruto): Deja de quejarte y demos el resumen de lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo.

(Gamakichi): ¿Aparte de decir que me llevarás como tu mula de carga? –mira duramente a Naruto.

(Naruto): ¡Hey, no es mula de carga!, ¡es…!

(Gamakichi): Olvídalo… para el próximo capítulo Naruto y yo pelearemos como de costumbre, además de eso se le ocurrirá una genialísima idea para poder presentarse ante sus amigos cuando logra divisarlos –sarcásticamente.

(Naruto): Gracias a ti –cara sonriente.

(Gamakichi): Si ya sé, no me lo recuerdes.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Las intenciones de Naruto"**


	12. Las intenciones de Naruto

Capítulo Anterior:

**Hola y un gran saludo! Espero que estén bien, bueno, primero quiero disculparme si tardé, pero para compensarlo y además, contando también con que este capi es corto XD, publicaré doble capitulo… espero que los disfruten!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

Al momento, una rana de tamaño medio, de color naranja, con unos guantes negros, había aparecido de la nada dejando una pequeña cantidad de humo a su paso.

-Hola Gamakichi… ¿cómo estás? – le pregunta Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya… Naruto… ¿para qué me haz invocado? – le preguntó mientras se sacaba su larga y grande pipa de la boca, soltando una bocanada de humo.

**Capítulo #12: Las intenciones de Naruto.**

-¡Oh por nada en especial! Es que consideré que debíamos dar un paseito por ahí, para ver Konoha y…

-¡¿Me haz llamado solo para que fuese tu mula de carga?! – le exclamó con severidad y claramente irritado.

-¡Oye, oye tampoco tienes que ponerte así!... aish… eres igual que tu padre, el viejo cascarrabias – dijo esto último en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-¡¿Haz dicho algo?!

-No nada, jeje… anda, pero vamos, ¡no seas así! – le dijo el pelirrubio mientras se sentaba en la cabeza del sapo – solo quiero dar una buena impresión a mis amigos.

-¡¿Y eso que?! ¡a mí solo me verán como tu mula de carga! – se quejaba el sapo.

-No, corrección: sapo de carga – rió por lo bajo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa.

-Sigue burlándote y verás como te irá…mmm este puente se me hace conocido.

-Aquí nos reuníamos el equipo 7 cada vez que íbamos a realizar alguna misión… - dijo Naruto con una mirada un tanto melancólica, pero a los segundos volvió en sí – ¡en fin! vamos a algún tejado bajo por donde circule la gente…

-¿Vas a empezar a presumir? – se quejó Gamakichi.

-Deberías enorgullecerte, te voy a presumir a ti.

-No me gusta que me observen como si fuese una pieza de museo…

-¡Bueno ya!... vamos a conversar tú y yo, tenemos cosas de que hablar y, dentro de ellas, les dirás unas cuantas al viejo cascarrabias… en realidad casi todo – dijo el pelirubio con una sonrisa y algo inseguro mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Así, ambos partieron hacia un lugar concurrido, pero sin aglomeraciones de gente de la aldea, tanto Gamakichi como Naruto, se encontraban sentados en un tejado mientras conversaban (N.A: un tejado parecido en el que se encontraba Sai la primera vez que conoció a Naruto…). A medida que conversaban, las personas que iban pasando se le quedaban mirando extrañados y a la vez fascinados de cómo había cambiado Naruto, muchos lo veían realmente fuerte, y aún continuaba siendo el mismo chico alegre e hiperactivo de siempre. Sin embargo, un grupo de personas que conocían a Naruto, pasaban por ahí conversando alegremente, sin percatarse de la persona que se encontraba sentada en el tejado a la lejanías de ellos.

-¡Oye oye, Sai-kun! Dijiste que saldríamos hoy en la noche a cenar, ¿verdad? – preguntó con entusiasmo una chica que vestía de morado, cabellera larga y rubia atada en una coleta, y ojos de un extraño color azul oscuro.

-¡Hey, Ino! No atormentes tanto a Sai… quizás no pueda salir contigo hoy – dijo seriamente una kunoichi de cabello rosado largo y atado en un trenza, en donde algunos mechones caían libremente a ambos lados de su cara, de ojos color jades y vestía con un vestido rosado.

-Lo siento Ino, pero he estado algo ocupado con las misiones, apenas llegué hoy en la mañana, déjame descansar un poco al menos, ¿no? – le preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

-"Aish, a estas alturas ya debería cambiar esa sonrisita falsa" – pensó la pelirosa con una cara de evidente fastidio.

-Definitivamente ver a Ino con su noviecito es aburrido – dijo un chico de cabellos negros y con un rostro de aburrimiento total, llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿no deberías estar con tus "alumnos"? – le preguntó Ino con un tic en su ojo y mirándole con ganas de matarlo, claramente quería que se fuera.

-¡Nah! Les di un descanso, se lo merecen… es bastante problemático dejarlos entrenar todo el día – dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Ja! Ojalá Lee pensara lo mismo de sus alumnos – decía una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, llevaba recogido su cabello en dos moñitos – él es mucho peor que Gai-sensei.

-Demasiado, querrás decir – dijo un chico de cabello largo liso y castaño, de ojos perlados.

-¡Vamos, Neji! ¡No creo que sea tan malo! – exclamó Ino con una risa nerviosa.

-Créeme que tiene toda la razón del mundo – dijo la pelirosa con un tic en el ojo.

-Kiba esta casi igual… Udon y él se han vuelto como uña y mugre – comentó repentinamente un chico de gafas oscuras.

-Jejeje, pensé que ibas a decir "como mis bichos y yo" – se burló la pelirubia con una risita en su voz, obviamente eso incomodó bastante al chico.

-Son insectos… ¡insectos! – dijo severamente pero sin alzar mucho la voz, aunque esto daba a entender su evidente enfado.

-"Ya se volvió a cabrear Shino" – pensaron todos, o al menos algo similar, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-Bien Naruto, ya sé lo que intentas decirme acerca de ese jutsu… entonces necesitarás mi ayuda para mejorarlo y controlar mejor el chakra… ¡¿y eso qué rayos tiene que ver con mi padre?! – exclamó algo escandalizado Gamakichi.

-¡¿Podrías bajarle al volumen, sapo ruidoso?! – le gritó evidentemente ofendido por la forma en como le hablaba dicho animal, además de que dijera tales palabras a viva voz.

-¡Si te bajaras de mi cabeza sería menos ruidoso!

-¡Bueno, ya! – le dijo el pelirubio cruzando los brazos y mirando enojado hacia su lado izquierdo – además, Gamabunta debe saber lo que hago, y en tal caso que tú no puedas ayudarme en algunas cosas, entonces aparecerá él – le dijo en voz baja Naruto.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que soy débil?! – le preguntó enojado la rana.

-¡Aish! Como te ofendes con facilidad… sigo insistiendo que eres igual que Gamabunta, de tal palo, tal astilla – dijo en voz baja el ojiazul, reclinando su mentón en su mano derecha con una cara algo aburrida, pero luego, al ver que un grupo de ninjas conocidos se acercaban al sitio en donde él estaba, se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa – "Jejeje, es hora de aparecer como debe ser"

-¡¿Qué haz dicho, niño insolente?! Pues mi padre tiene razón, ¡tú eres un niño molesto! – se quejó Gamakichi, pero fue silenciado al momento.

-Hey, hey, Gamakichi… ¡mira eso! Ahí están mis amigos – le dijo Naruto señalando al grupo de personas que conversaban entre sí.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué me les salte frente a ellos?! – le preguntó de forma furiosa la rana, mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo de su pipa, y luego volvía a introducir dicho objeto en su boca bastante enojado.

-¡Oye, no es mala idea! – exclamó el pelirrubio aumentando su sonrisa – ¡vamos, Gamakichi! ¡Aparéceteles frente a ellos!

-"A veces debería cerrar la bocota" – pensaba con enojo la rana.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): ¡Si! ¡entrada espectacular! –alza los brazos con una gran sonrisa.

(Gamakichi): ¡Aish!, yo me largo –desapareció en un "¡puf!".

(Naruto): Uy, que genio.

(Ino): ¡Naruto, que guay! –le abraza con entusiasmo.

(Naruto): ¿Podrías quitármela? –le rogó a Sai.

(Sakura): Yo te hago el favor –concentrando chakra en su mano derecha- ¡INO-CERDA! –le pega, lanzándola lejos.

(Naruto): Creo que no debiste excederte tanto, Sakura-chan –se rascaba la cabeza, mirando preocupado a Ino.

(Sakura): ¡¿Algún problema al respecto?!

(Naruto): No, no, claro que no, ejejeje –reía nervioso.

(Sai): Bien, para el próximo capítulo…

(Neji): Aparte de ver como se pelean Sakura e Ino…

(TenTen): Nos reencontraremos con Naruto el cual se le ve muy cambiado… y esto por supuesto lo nota Ino.

(Shino): Si, tanto así que me tumba –mira duramente a Ino.

(Shikamaru): Que problemático…

**Próximo Capítulo: "Una amistosa reunión"**


	13. Una amistosa reunión

Capítulo Anterior:

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué me les salte frente a ellos?! – le preguntó de forma furiosa la rana, mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo de su pipa, y luego volvía a introducir dicho objeto en su boca bastante enojado.

-¡Oye, no es mala idea! – exclamó el pelirrubio aumentando su sonrisa – ¡vamos, Gamakichi! ¡Aparéceteles frente a ellos!

-"A veces debería cerrar la bocota" – pensaba con enojo la rana.

**Capítulo #13: Una amistosa reunión. **

Gamakichi, con Naruto sentado en su cabeza, saltó alto, cayendo frente a aquel grupo de ninjas de Konoha, los cuales eran Shino, Neji, TenTen, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, y Sakura. Estos se sorprendieron y, sin negarlo, se asustaron un poco.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! – dijo Shikamaru cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos, evitando el polvo que, repentinamente, se había levantado por el peso de la rana.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – exclamó la pelirosa tosiendo ligeramente y frunciendo el ceño, estuvo a punto de sacar un kunai, pero se resistió hasta no conocer la cara de aquella persona.

-Vaya, que mal agradecidos… y se dicen llamar mis amigos, ya ni me reconocen – dijo seriamente el pelirubio que aún no mostraba su cara del todo, debido a que el polvo aún seguía suspendido en el aire.

-¡Maldito crío! – se quejó la rana claramente enojada – ¡aquí el único que debería quejarse soy yo!

-¡Cállate, rana depravada! ¡No me das buena imagen! – le reprochó Naruto mostrándole el puño, sus amigos quedaron anonadados al ver de quien se trataba, una vez que se disipó dicho polvo, encontrando a un Naruto a punto de golpear a la rana, pero segundos después se empezó a rascar la cabeza – ¡ah! jejeje, disculpen, es que Gamakichi es un poco temperamental.

-¡¿Temperamental yo?! ¡Serás tú, estúpido crío! – le gritó la dichosa rana cruzando sus… patas.

-¡¿Na…Na…Naruto?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos al verlo con una nueva imagen y mucho más alto que antes, realmente se veía más maduro.

-¡¿En serio es Naruto?! – exclamó Ino al verlo, no podía negarlo, le parecía en extremo atractivo.

-"Cambió… bastante…" – pensó Sakura con ojos como platos.

-"Bueno, supongo que ahora es Naruto el chico más lindo de Konoha, definitivamente, le ganó a Sasuke… ¡je! en algún momento esto pasaría, pero nunca me imaginé que así" – pensó TenTen con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Pues claro que soy yo!... ¿a quién esperaban? – preguntó confundido.

-Yo esperaba a un Naruto menos ruidoso – dijo Neji con los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos.

-Oye, pero… creo que Naruto no es tan ruidoso como antes… solo es algo ehm… más presumido que antes – le dijo Shikamaru cerrando los ojos también, y llevando sus brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿Eeehhh?! – exclamó el pelirubio asombrado de que sus amigos pensaran eso de él.

-Vaya, no cabe dudas que en verdad son tus amigos… ¡te conocen tan bien! – dijo Gamakichi con una sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Qué haz dicho, rana de pacotilla?! ¡Tenme un poco más de respeto! – le gritó mostrándole el puño.

-¡Bah! Yo me largo, ya me usaste como tu mula de carga, ¿satisfecho?... bien, ¡adiós!... ¡ah! y créeme que esto no se quedará así – le amenazó Gamakichi con una mirada asesina para que, en un "¡puf!", desapareciera en el acto, cayendo el ojiazul al piso de un solo golpe.

-Maldita rana de… es rana de carga, ¡baka! – murmuró al principio Naruto, para luego soltar un gran grito, mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza.

-Bueno Naruto, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos… ¿qué es de tu vida? – le pregunta pacíficamente Shino, sin embargo, este fue derribado por Ino, la cual lo tumbó, colocándose frente al ojiazul muy de cerca, el pelirubio miró a la rubia muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Desde cuando te haz puesto tan guay?! – le preguntó Ino con los ojos brillosos y las pupilas adquirieron un estilo de estrella – aparecerte con una rana… ¡mira que guay!

-¿Eh? – preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza y mirando a la rubia, la cual se le acercaba cada vez más para verle el rostro tan varonil que ahora el chico poseía, el susodicho comenzaba a asustarse y a alejarse poco a poco de Ino, dirigiéndole miradas de, obviamente, susto – o..o..oye Ino… ¿qué te sucede?

-Vale, vale… si quieres anda a un hotel con el pene pequeño… no tengo problema – dijo con algo de molestia Sai, aunque simulándolo con su "típica" sonrisa.

-¡Oye! – exclamó Naruto con la sien a punto de explotar – no digas esas cosas… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ¡¿sabías?!

-¡Ah! ¿entonces he de suponer que te creció un poco más? – le preguntó el chico manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno… quien sabe – dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos y volteando su rostro con los ojos cerrados, evidentemente enfadado.

-Entonces con lo que acabas de decir, me aseguras que no es así… tengo razón, habrás crecido en todo lo demás, menos en eso… pene pequeño – le dijo Sai con esa sonrisa.

-Te voy a… - el ojiazul estuvo apunto de abalanzársele para golpearlo, pero Ino se le abalanza primero para darle un súper abrazo, impidiendo así que éste diera un paso más – ¡oye, suéltame! – decía intentando zafarse de la rubia chica.

-¡Kawaiiii! ¡No puedo creer lo guay que te haz puesto! ¡Incluso mucho más que Sai-kun y Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Ino con una gran sonrisa, sin soltar aún al ojiazul, el cual sentía que se asfixiaba.

-Esta Ino… - murmuró Sakura con los ojos cerrados y un "tic" en su ceja derecha, para luego soltarle un golpe con muchas fuerzas hacia la rubia.

-¡Oye! – exclamó Ino sobándose la mejilla derecha, que fue el lugar en el que recibió el golpe.

-Déjame recordarte que tu novio esta aquí presente, ¡Ino-cerda! – le gritó Sakura con evidente enfado.

-¿Ah si? ¿No será que estás celosa porque abracé a Naruto? – le preguntó Ino acercándose a la pelirosa con una mirada cómplice, Sakura se asombró ante aquella pregunta, sin embargo a los segundos, cerró los ojos para volver a pegarle a Ino con todas sus fuerzas, su sien había estallado por completo.

-¡NI SOÑANDO, INO-BAKA! – le gritó Sakura respirando agitada, tras darle el golpe a la susodicha.

-Eso… dolió… - murmuró Ino tocándose nuevamente la mejilla, pero al segundo se levantó sin problemas para reclamarle a la pelirosa – ¡¿qué te pasa frontuda?! ¡No tienes derecho a pegarme!

-¡Si tengo qué, Ino-cerda!... Sai está aquí y siendo TÚ novio, deberías guardarle más respeto, ¡¿no?!

-¡Pero él sabe que no lo hago en serio! – le gritó Ino enfadada, luego ambas comenzaron a mirarse retadoramente.

-Bueno, esto es el pan de cada día – soltó un suspiro TenTen, relajando los hombros.

-Es normal que peleen por cosas insignificantes, y se dicen llamar mejores amigas – murmuró Neji soltando un suspiro también.

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso soy insignificante?!" – pensó Naruto con los ojos en blancos, pero luego relajando las hombros con una mirada de decepción.

-Bueno, por algo dicen que los que se odian, se aman ¿no? – dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-Lo dices por Temari y tú, ¿no? – le preguntó Shino seriamente, el chico sombra se desperezó para soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Ya que! ya me pillaron – dijo levemente Shikamaru – pero igual… si no peleáramos, no seriamos Shika-Tema – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Temari y tú…?... ¡¿en serio?! – dijo Naruto asombrado, señalando a Shikamaru sin creérselo.

-Si… es algo problemático, pero… al fin y al cabo nos queremos y eso es lo que importa – dijo con una sonrisa, observando el cielo.

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Hasta Shikamaru tiene novia! definitivamente, tengo que apurarme T.T – exclamó el pelirubio, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas en forma de cascadas.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Ino): ¡Y aparecen en escena cuatro nuevas personalidades!... ¿quiénes serán?

(Kiba, Udon, Konohamaru, Moegi): Nosotros –con aburrimiento.

(Ino): ¡Qué ánimos!... así no animan a nadie –y se fue de ahí.

(Kiba): Que chica más incoherente.

(Shikamaru): Incoherentemente problemática –bostezando.

(Naruto): ¿Y eso a quién le interesa?

(Konohamaru): A mi lo único que me interesa es que seas mi sensei –cruzando los brazos molesto.

(Naruto): ¡Qué no soy sensei! –grita molesto.

(Kiba): Al fin y al cabo todos terminan siendo un chicle –sonríe y señala a Udon.

(Neji): Bueno, para resumir todo esto… en el próximo capítulo nos encontraremos con Kiba, Konohamaru, Udon, y alguien más que saldrá más adelante.

(Shino): Además de que Naruto nos dirá un poco de qué trató su entrenamiento.

(Sakura): Realmente, no del todo.

(Ino): Oigan, se me antojó chicle, ¿alguien tiene? –apareciendo de la nada.

(Kiba): Si, te lo regalo –le da a Udon, el cual le mira con cara de pocos amigos.

(Ino): ¿Eh?... ¡no, no!, ¡hablo de chicle para masticar, baka!

(Udon): ¡Oye!

(Todos): ¡No!

(Naruto): Bueno, a falta de chicle, entonces mandaremos a los lectores a que nos compren chicle a nosotros n.n!

(TenTen): ¡Que fresco! O.o

(Ino): Si, si, para el próximo capítulo… ¡traigan mucho chicle! n.n!

**Próximo Capítulo: "Nuevas apariciones"**


	14. Nuevas apariciones

Capítulo Anterior:

**Hola y un saludo a todos los lectores! Bien, vengo con el capítulo 14, la próxima vez subiré doble capítulo debido a que el 15 es algo corto (el 16 si es largo), y por supuesto, vale recalcar que la aparición de Hinata esta cerca ;)**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¡Ya que! ya me pillaron – dijo levemente Shikamaru – pero igual… si no peleáramos, no seriamos Shika-Tema – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Temari y tú…?... ¡¿en serio?! – dijo Naruto asombrado, señalando a Shikamaru sin creérselo.

-Si… es algo problemático, pero… al fin y al cabo nos queremos y eso es lo que importa – dijo con una sonrisa, observando el cielo.

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Hasta Shikamaru tiene novia! definitivamente, tengo que apurarme – exclamó el pelirubio, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas en forma de cascadas.

**Capítulo #14: Nuevas apariciones.**

-¿Ah si? Pero en vez de pensar en eso, deberías pensar en ascender a Jounin, ¿no? casi todos los somos… es más, Sai y Neji son ANBU… así que… - le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

-Si, ya sé… - dijo seriamente mirando la montaña en la cual se encontraban las estatuas de los Hokage – tengo que convertirme en Hokage…. Siendo un Chuunin no lo lograré… pero algún día, ya verán que… la vieja me ascenderá – dijo con una mirada determinante y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca – ¡porque ahora si me he hecho mucho más fuerte!

-"¡Vaya! ¿será eso cierto?" – pensó TenTen al ver a Naruto en su tono tan decidido.

-"Lo que me causa curiosidad es… qué tan fuerte se ha hecho…" – pensó Neji mirando al ojiazul seriamente.

-"Naruto… estoy segura de ello, no me cabe la menor duda" – pensó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada de admiración hacia el pelirubio.

-"Lo único cierto es lo guay que Naruto se ha convertido" – pensó Ino con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Se nota que ha estado entrenando duro… ¡vaya! sería algo problemático luchar contra él" – pensó Shikamaru mirando al susodicho seriamente, aunque su mirada reflejaba bastante orgullo por su amigo.

-"Sería interesante… tener una lucha con él" – pensó Sai viéndolo seriamente.

-Pero bien, cambiando de tema… aparte de Shikamaru… ¡¿Sai tiene a Ino por novia?! – preguntó el ojiazul con los ojos, prácticamente, en blanco.

-¡Claro! ¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! Además, yo soy la chica más bella y atractiva de Konoha, sería lógico que Sai me tenga por novia, ¿no crees? – le dijo Ino con algo de vanidad y sujetando el brazo de su amado.

-Más bien me suena ilógico – dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba confundido hacia arriba.

-¡¿NANI?! – preguntó furiosa la rubia.

-¡Oh nada! Mejor olvida mi comentario, jejeje – se rió nerviosamente el ojiazul, para luego acercarse a Sai y susurrarle – ¿no te cansas de aguantar a una chica tan presumida?

-Bueno, tiene sus ventajas – dijo Sai con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¡Vaya! nunca cambiarás – dijo con resignación el chico zorro.

-Por cierto Naruto, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento haz recibido? – le preguntó con curiosidad Shino.

-Ehm… bueno… - dijo Naruto intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas – fue bastante duro, pero bastante bueno… perfeccioné mis habilidades con el elemento viento… además que también perfeccioné mi rasengan y… hallé una forma más efectiva de poder usar el fuuton rasen-shuriken… ¡en fin! no tengo por qué estar explicando al respecto, no tiene gracia, es mejor verlo por sí mismo, jejeje.

-Pe..pero Naruto, ¡el Fuuton rasen-shuriken lo tienes prohibido! Si lo volvías a usar, tu chakra se… - le reprochaba la pelirosa con evidente preocupación, pero el ojiazul le interrumpió.

-Sakura… - le dijo seriamente, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca – ya no soy más un adolescente… sé como hacer las cosas y créeme, no podía dejar escapar mi mejor técnica… conseguí una forma de poder usarla a mi favor, por lo tanto ya no me afecta en lo absoluto.

-Pero… ¡¿cómo?! – preguntó Ino asombrada, ya que ella estaba enterada de eso.

-Ya no se preocupen, digamos que "alguien" además de Kakashi y Yamato, me ayudó con mi entrenamiento – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, que dejaba mucho que pensar a los demás, quienes estaban cada vez más confusos.

-¿Alguien? ¿Y quién es ese "alguien"? – preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

-¡Ya! no sean impacientes, me dijo que me visitaría pronto, una vez que yo regresara a Konoha… espero que ese "pronto" no sea muy tardío – dijo con una gran sonrisa – ¡en fin! ¿quién quiere comer ramen conmi…?

-¡¿Naruto?! – exclamó alguien a la lejanía, bastante asombrado, era un chico de unos 17 años de edad, quien estaba acompañado por dos personas más de su edad y uno que aparentaba unos 20 años.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿ya regresó Naruto?! ¡Eso si que es una sorpresa! – exclamó el chico de 20 años, el cual estaba acompañado por un gigante perro blanco.

-¡¿Konohamaru?! ¡¿Kiba?! – preguntó el pelirubio sonriendo de contento.

-¡Que de tiempo! Que bien que hayas regresado... oye, eso me recuerda… ¡¿por qué rayos te tardaste tanto?! – le preguntó algo enfadado Konohamaru, inflando sus mejillas.

-Jejeje, es que mi entrenamiento fue muy rudo.

-"Algo me dice que ese no fue todo su entrenamiento, hay algo más que no nos quiere decir" – pensó Sakura mirando seriamente a su amigo.

-Si que haz crecido, jejeje – se reía Naruto, pero luego posó su mirada en Kiba – ¡hola, Kiba! ¿cómo haz estado?

-Bien bien, por aquí entrenando a un mocoso, bueno… ¿qué te puedo decir? El chico parece un chicle – se burló Kiba mientras señalaba a Udon.

-¡Oye! No me digas chicle, ¡a estas alturas deberías dejar de llamarme así! – se quejó Udon señalando a Kiba con evidente enojo.

-Ya, ya… tampoco te enfades, el que debería estar enfadado soy yo después de todo… no sé como te haz convertido en mi alumno – dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Si! ¡Y yo quiero que tú seas el mío! He estado esperando tanto tiempo… tuve que elegir a Ebizu-sensei, no me quedó de otra – dijo con resignación Konohamaru, pero luego volvió su mirada en el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa – ahora quiero que seas mi sensei.

-¡¿Eh?!... no… no… no, ¡yo no sé entrenar a niños! ¡No soy sensei! – exclamó el rubio saltando de susto al segundo.

-¿Niños?... niños son mis alumnos, esos si que son unos críos muy problemáticos – se quejó el chico sombra.

-¿Eres sensei? – se sorprendió el pelirubio.

-Si, es algo aburrido – le respondió Shikamaru.

-Y Lee también lo es – le dijo TenTen.

-Si, y créeme que ellos son los que te eligen, o sino mira al chicle – dijo Kiba señalando nuevamente a Udon, el cual le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡Que no soy chicle! – le reprochó.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó el ojiazul rascándose la cabeza extrañado – "¡esto por aquí si que ha cambiado!"

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Moegi): ¡Naruto es genial! –mira fascinada a Naruto.

(Ino): ¿Si, verdad que si? –mira de igual forma a Naruto.

(Naruto): Ehhh… mejor vamos a comer ramen –miraba asustado a ambas chicas.

(Shikamaru): Bueno, piénsalo bien Naruto… si ahora eres popular siendo un Chuunin, ¡imagínate que sucedería si te conviertes en Hokage!

(Naruto): Oye, no lo había pensado –decía pensativo y adquiriendo una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

(Mente de Naruto): ¡Si!, muchas, muchas, muchas chicas… ñaca ñaca.

(Sakura): ¡En fin!, en el próximo capítulo nos iremos a comer ramen.

(Shino): Si, pero una escena nada agradable se presentará ante nosotros.

(Kiba): Como siempre… que exagerado –soltó un suspiro.

De repente el ambiente se volvió más oscuro de lo normal y se escucharon truenos y relámpagos.

(TenTen): Oigan, esto da miedo –mirando aterrorizada su alrededor.

(Naruto): ¡Nah!, son los efectos especiales –con tranquilidad y bastante relajado.

(Neji): No, esa es la señal de que ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar… andando –y se iba de ahí al igual que el resto.

(Naruto): ¡¿Y cómo es que nadie me avisó?! –gritaba mientras corría hacia el resto.

(Persona misteriosa): Y el próximo capítulo estará lleno de misterio.

(2da persona misteriosa): ¡¿Misterio?!... ¡tienes que ver el lugar a donde fui a parar!, es un antro de lo peor.

(Persona misteriosa): Bueno no sé, tú te las arreglarás luego de que te saqué del mugroso lugar en donde estabas, deberías agradecérmelo.

(2da persona misteriosa): No me la dejaste fácil… Konoha tiene mucha vigilancia.

(Persona misteriosa): ¡Me da igual lo que digas!.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Alguien que muere, revive"**


	15. Alguien que muere, revive

Capítulo Anterior:

**Me disculpo por el gran retraso, tuve bastante inconvenientes y, si les soy sincera, mi computadora ya ni prende, hay que arreglarla así que supongo que los archivos no se recuperaran, por lo que tendré que continuar el fic por los capis que he subido por ahora, ni modo (y lo que me duele es que ya iba por el 70 y algo… bastante lamentable). Pero no importa! Por voy a hacerle unas modificaciones a como ya estaban hechos los capis, por lo que serán mucho más interesante, o al menos eso espero jeje.**

**Espero que les agrade! Este doble capítulo, el cual pienso que están extensos, o al menos así lo vi desde word XD.**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¡¿Eh?!... no… no… no, ¡yo no sé entrenar a niños! ¡No soy sensei! – exclamó el rubio saltando de susto al segundo.

-¿Niños?... niños son mis alumnos, esos si que son unos críos muy problemáticos – se quejó el chico sombra.

-¿Eres sensei? – se sorprendió el pelirubio.

-Si, es algo aburrido – le respondió Shikamaru.

-Y Lee también lo es – le dijo TenTen.

-Si, y créeme que ellos son los que te eligen, o sino mira al chicle – dijo Kiba señalando nuevamente a Udon, el cual le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡Que no soy chicle! – le reprochó.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó el ojiazul rascándose la cabeza extrañado – "¡esto por aquí si que ha cambiado!"

**Capítulo #15: Alguien que muere, revive.**

-¡No puedo creer lo guay que se ha puesto Naruto! – exclamó una chica de ojos oscuros mientras apartaba a Konohamaru de Naruto y lo miraba con ciertas estrellas en sus pupilas.

-¡Si, demasiado guay! – dijo Ino haciendo prácticamente lo mismo.

-"Esta Moegi, idiota…" – pensó Sakura con un tic en su ceja derecha, se acercó a Moegi duramente y le dio una cachetada – ¿Qué te he dicho de estar admirando hombres por ahí?... ¡Les harás subir el eco, baka!

-Si, si, si, me disculpo… ¡Sakura-sensei! – exclamó Moegi inclinándose varias veces con cierto respeto hacia la pelirosa, y a la vez con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Sa..Sakura... sen..sensei? – preguntó el rubio chico de forma pensativa, intentando oír como sonaban aquellas palabras, sin embargo, comenzó a emitir pequeñas risitas, para luego transformarla en una carcajada - ¡Jajaja, Sakura-sensei! Jajaja… suena gracio…

-¿Algún problema, Naruto? – le preguntó la Haruno mirándolo de forma amenazante, lo cual evidentemente asustó al Uzumaki.

-Si, si, si, Sakura-sensei… como diga, si si si – dijo Naruto con cierto temor en su voz, haciendo lo mismo que Moegi había hecho: inclinarse varias veces… lo último que quería era recibir un golpe de su amiga, tomando en cuenta además que aquella voz se le pareció en extremo a la de Tsunade, lo cual en verdad lo asustó.

-¡En fin! Supongo que Naruto querrá ir a comer en Ichiraku, debe extrañarlo… ¿no es así, Naruto-kun? – le preguntó Sai con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Ah si? Pero cuando yo te dije que fuéramos a cenar tú y yo dijiste que no ¿eh? – le preguntó Ino mirándolo duramente.

-Si, pero Naruto acaba de llegar y se merece un trato especial – declaró Sai dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia.

-Claro, lo debes querer más a él que a mí ¿no? – preguntó la rubia sintiéndose de verdad desplazada.

-Bien, bien, si eres feliz… iré contigo a cenar ¿te parece mejor así? – le preguntó el pelinegro soltando un suspiro.

-¡Claro que si! – saltó de contenta la kunoichi mientras le daba un beso a su preciado novio.

-¡Puag! Hagan eso en privado – le recriminaron todos al ver como se besaban, torciéndose del asco.

-Como arruinan el momento, cortan la inspiración – murmuró la ojiazulada chica mirándolos fijamente.

Y sin más que decir, el grupo de ninjas amigos desde hace ya un tiempo, se dirigieron al Ichiraku para comer y disfrutar un rato entre ellos.

El cielo claro fue reemplazado rápidamente por uno oscuro y lleno de estrellas en él, y así, al caer la medianoche muchos dormitaban y descansaban, sin embargo no todos hacían lo mismo. Una extraña figura con una capa y capucha negra corría por entre los bosques rápidamente para apurarse al encuentro de una persona, justamente en la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, el susodicho era alto y poseía unos ojos deformes pero a la vez se distinguía levemente entre la capucha mostrando frialdad. Se detuvo ante un gran y frondoso árbol el cual brilla tenuemente gracias a la luz de la luna de aquella espectacular noche.

-Llegas tarde – le dijo una voz femenina oculta en aquel gran tronco del árbol, dicha voz se escuchaba entre divertida y molesta.

-Lo siento, no me la dejaste sencilla… al menos debiste acompañarme, Konoha tiene mucha vigilancia y no se puede pasar de inadvertidos ante ellos fácilmente – se quejó el hombre con cierta molestia.

-Te reviví, ¿qué más quieres? El simple hecho de volverte a la vida hace una tarea nada sencilla – le reprochó la chica dándose a conocer ante aquel hombre, aunque su rostro seguía sumido en la plena oscuridad, solo se distinguía una larga cabellera de color blanco como la nieve – como sea… ahora que te he revivido, me debes pagar con algo…

-¡Oye, no puedes hacerme esto! No voy a malgastar mi dinero y regalártelo así de sencillo, no me veas cara de imbécil… ¡te conozco perfectamente! – le gritó el hombre con furia ante aquellas palabras… "pagar".

-¡No quiero tu estúpido dinero, idiota!... – le gritó la chica soltando un suspiro luego de decir aquello, necesitaba relajarse y no dejarse llevar por su furia – me pagarás de otra forma, Kakuzu… Akatsuki… tendrás que ayudarme a cumplir mis objetivos tal y como te lo plantee… ¿de acuerdo?

-Aja, si, por supuesto… ¿y dónde está Hidan? – preguntó el encapuchado.

-Que raro que preguntes por él – le mira extrañada.

-Solo quiero saber donde está.

-Supongo que enterrado en algún lugar, ¿por qué?... ¿te interesa? – le preguntó algo sorprendida la chica, nunca se imaginó que preguntara por él.

-No, no… solo era curiosidad.

-Bien, por ahora le informaré a Akatsuki de tu posición, mientras deberías ir consiguiendo dinero para que sobrevivas, hermanito – le dijo la mujer dibujando una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ni creas que me voy a dejar robar por ti, hermanita estafadora – le gruñó mirándola con algo de desconfianza, la susodicha continuaba manteniendo aquella sonrisa, un tanto descarada.

-¡Sayonara! – exclamó para desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos de rosas blancas.

-"Bien, lo mejor será conseguir dinero… mmm" – pensó el Akatsuki observando el lugar, pero hubo un cartel que le llamó bastante la atención, por lo que se dirigió hasta tal punto para poder observarlo mejor – _Si quiere ganar dinero fácil y rápido, ¡este es tu lugar!, en solo una noche podrás conseguir más dinero de lo que pensabas… si, así como lo haz oído: ¡Más dinero de lo imaginado!_

-Mmm, ¿con que dinero fácil y rápido, eh?... eso me gusta, casi suena a dinero gratis – sonrió para sus adentros mientras copiaba la dirección de tal lugar.

Kakuzu recorrió un gran trecho, deteniéndose ante un letrero con el nombre de "Otrip Bar", no muy convencido de entrar y quejándose continuamente sobre qué de bueno le daría un Bar, se adentró a dicho lugar siendo recibido por una atractiva mujer, la cual le dijo que aquel sitio, sin lugar a dudas, era el más adecuado para conseguir dinero rápido y fácil en solo una noche. Sin embargo, una serie de hechos lo hicieron retroceder y salir corriendo del recinto, maldiciendo aquel lugar considerándolo como un insulto al mundo de los negocios, prefiriendo así matar a mil jounin para ganar dinero más fácil y rápido… lo cierto es que, ver gente con poca ropa no era lo que él esperaba y sinceramente lo aborrecía.

Por otra parte, bastante lejos de aquel lugar "siniestro", una joven mujer se hallaba tranquila ante una cascada que le inspiraba la paz necesaria para continuar con su entrenamiento. La joven, de unos suaves y largos cabellos azul oscuros, movía los brazos y su cuerpo de una forma que inspiraba calma y a la vez como si el viento la guiara y viceversa, lucían movimientos casi danzantes para ser un simple entrenamiento… pero para ella, era mucho más… era relajante y hasta cierto punto, le hacía olvidar sus problemas que la ataban a un lugar en concreto y del cual, en lo más profundo de su corazón y sin negarlo, le daba miedo regresar.

En aquel lugar podía sentir que su cuerpo se complementaba con la naturaleza, lo cual le hacía sentirse viva a pesar de que ya no sintiera como antes… en muchos aspectos ella había cambiado y de cierta forma se complacía de ello. Poco a poco, una extraña figura se cernía ante ella, pero sin hacerle caso, continuó con sus movimientos que solo ella podía comprender.

-Hinata-chan… ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora? – le preguntó una chica de cabello largo, rubio, y de unos atrayentes ojos de color verdes como la esmeralda, la susodicha se estiraba para desperezarse.

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, Sasha-chan… no es muy normal en ti despertarte a las 2 de la mañana – sonrió la peliazulada chica.

-Ya lo sé, es que se me quitó el sueño… además, dormí gran parte de la tarde y seguí corrido – dijo Sasha dando un bostezo mientras se estrujaba los ojos para observar mejor su alrededor.

-Si, floja como siempre.

-Oye, oye, no digas eso de mí, te consta que te he ayudado mucho con tu entrenamiento… por cierto, ¿no quieres que te siga ayudando?

-No, ya no… ahora todo me corresponde a mí mejorarlo, gracias – le dijo de forma dulce la ojiperlada mujer, deteniéndose en una roca a medida que observaba el agua de la cascada caer al vació del gran río.

-Oye, Hina-chan… ¿Cuánto falta para regresar a Konoha? – le preguntó con curiosidad la pelirubia.

-¿Y lo olvidaste?... mañana mismo, no sé como estarán las cosas dentro del clan… aunque ahora que lo pienso, después de mi escape seguramente habrá cambiado bastante – dijo la Hyuuga dirigiendo su mirada al agua con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué pasará con el chico que me comentaste que te llegó a gustar? ¿no lo buscarás? – le preguntó Sasha inquisitivamente.

-No, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en Konoha, como mi clan por ejemplo… además, sabes que estoy saliendo con…- le iba a decir Hinata, pero fue interrumpida enseguida por su amiga.

-Ese chico no me agrada y te lo dije… además, aunque sea mi amigo no nos llevamos muy bien que se diga – dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos e inflando sus cachetes de forma molesta.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Sasha): ¿Y qué decir de lo que vendrá para el próximo capítulo?

(Hinata): Simple… sencillamente conocerán un poco de mi pasado, aquel pasado que sucedió hace tiempo mientras entrenaba en estos 4 años fuera de Konoha.

(Sasha): Exacto, con unos tal… Usagi y Kenji… dos chicos que le marcaron la vida a Hinata de manera increíble… pobre Hina-chan… aún me acuerdo cuando…

(Hinata): Sasha, haz un favor, ¿si?

(Sasha): ¿Cuál? Oo

(Hinata): ¡No cuentes el capítulo! –le grita dejándola aturdida.

(Sasha): Aush… eso… me dejó sorda… oye, oye, estoy cerca de ti, no debiste gritar tan fuerte.

(Hinata): Es que no hay manera de que entiendas.

(Sasha): ¿Y no hay manera de que cambies? La Hinata de antes era mucho mejor.

(Hinata): Hmph…

**Próximo Capítulo: "Una historia de desamor"**


	16. Una historia de desamor

Capítulo Anterior:

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Oye, Hina-chan… ¿Cuánto falta para regresar a Konoha? – le preguntó con curiosidad la pelirubia.

-¿Y lo olvidaste?... mañana mismo, no sé como estarán las cosas dentro del clan… aunque ahora que lo pienso, después de mi escape seguramente habrá cambiado bastante – dijo la Hyuuga dirigiendo su mirada al agua con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué pasará con el chico que me comentaste que te llegó a gustar? ¿no lo buscarás? – le preguntó Sasha inquisitivamente.

-No, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en Konoha, como mi clan por ejemplo… además, sabes que estoy saliendo con…- le iba a decir Hinata, pero fue interrumpida enseguida por su amiga.

-Ese chico no me agrada y te lo dije… además, aunque sea mi amigo no nos llevamos muy bien que se diga – dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos e inflando sus cachetes de forma molesta.

**Capítulo #16: Una historia de desamor.**

-Estoy segura que él no es como los otros… de los cuales no quiero ni mencionar – dijo la peliazul mirando fijamente un árbol a la lejanía, con cierta rabia en sus ojos.

-Cierto – dijo Sasha asintiendo con su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dándole la razón a su amiga – esos estúpidos… Kenji será todo menos saludable: es un mujeriego de lo peor… y Usagi en vez de ser un conejo, utiliza a la gente como conejillo de indias: es un pervertido de lo infame.

(N.A: Se refiere al significado de los nombres… Kenji significa saludable y Usagi significa conejo)

-Ni me los recuerdes – gruñó Hinata dirigiendo su palma hacia la roca en la que estaba parada, volviéndola cenizas en un segundo, al momento de haber saltado para caer parada en otra roca cercana… el viento comenzó a jugar con su larga cabellera atada a una cola, mostrando un perfil lleno de enfado – lo que me hicieron no tiene perdón…

-- Flash Back --

En un claro y maravilloso día, en un campo lleno de coloridas flores, una chica con un rostro lleno de alegría y entusiasmo corría frenética por aquel gran huerto, con la esperanza de abrazar a aquel chico que tanto quería, aquel que de verdad le mostraba cuanto la amaba. Al llegar, un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, se encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol que le daba la suficiente sombra para que los rayos del sol no lo atraparan. El susodicho la esperaba con una gran sonrisa y contento de verla nuevamente.

-¡Kenji-kun! – gritaba la kunoichi corriendo con algo de desespero y emoción, hasta situarse frente al chico – perdóname por llegar tarde… es que Sasha-chan y Shizune-san me retuvieron en el entrenamiento como no tienes idea… etto… me disculpas… ¿verdad?

-Sabes que te perdono todo, Hinata… sé como es Sasha cuando entrena a alguien, es muy dura – dijo el chico sonriendo de forma comprensiva – tengo decirte algo, una mala noticia.

-Acaso… ¿pasó algo malo… Kenji-kun? – preguntó algo preocupada la peliazul.

-No, por fortuna no… solo que… bueno, tengo reunión familiar esta noche así que nuestra cena juntos tendrá que ser en otro momento – dijo Kenji soltando un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, Kenji-kun… entiendo perfectamente… lo dejaremos para mañana, claro… si no tienes algo que hacer… - dijo la ojiperla con algo de timidez.

-Para mañana estaría perfecto – le sonrió el chico mientras depositaba sus labios en los de la Hyuuga, provocando que la chica se sonrojara fácilmente.

Ambos eran una pareja feliz y tenían algunos meses juntos, Hinata lo quería como a nada en este mundo… era el chico de su sueño a pesar de que tuvo uno antes, cierto pelirubio, el cual fue reemplazado por un pelinegro que ahora le demostraba lo mucho que la quería de un mil formas. Al caer la noche, aquel día sería el más terrible para la joven peliazulada… en el pueblo decidió ir con Sasha y Usagi, ambos sus grandes amigos para cenar algo debido a que la susodicha, lamentablemente para ella, ya no iría a cenar con su amado.

-Me alegro mucho que estés mejorando en tus entrenamientos, Hinata-chan – le dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color mientras le sonreía alegremente.

-Gracias, Usagi-kun… pero todo se lo debo a Sasha-chan y a Shizune-san… me están ayudando bastante – dijo la peliazulada chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, ya comienza a dominar los ataques de su clan a la perfección… va progresando y eso es muy bueno – dijo la pelirubia sonriendo también, pero su rostro cambió a uno que expresaba cierto interés – por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Kenji?

-Bueno… él me dijo que nuestra cena de hoy se cancelaba porque tenía reunión familiar en su casa – dijo Hinata con un deje de tristeza.

-Le hubieras dicho que te llevara, al fin y al cabo sus padres te conocen – dijo Usagi, sin embargo, puso una mirada seria – algo no me huele nada bien aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices… Usagi-kun? – le preguntó la joven Hyuuga confundida.

-No sé, me extraña que Kenji no te llevara a su reunión, eres su novia y… - decía el pelicastaño, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga Sasha.

-Pues no creo que esa sea su hermana y menos su prima – declaró observando por una ventana de una establecimiento de comida, ambos se acercaron para mirar y entender lo que la rubia decía.

-No… no… - Hinata quedó impactada al ver a Kenji riendo feliz al lado de una chica bastante atractiva, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas de dolor tras ver como ambos se besaban y no precisamente en la mejilla – no… no… - la ojiperla retrocedía con la mirada perdida, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr y correr hasta no poder más, alejarse de aquel lugar y más de aquella escena era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¡Hinata, Hinata… espera! – gritaron ambos corriendo atrás de la susodicha.

-Lo voy a matar – decía Usagi mirando con odio hacia atrás a medida que iba corriendo hacia la peliazul, alejándose de ahí.

-¿Te gusta Hina-chan, verdad? – le preguntó Sasha mirándolo con tristeza.

-Como no tienes idea – dijo el pelicastaño avanzando más rápido.

-"No puedo creer… que él… él…" – pensaba la joven Hyuuga cayendo de rodillas ante un tronco de un árbol, sus lágrimas la frenaron y se dejó caer en la desesperación y el dolor, aún así sintió unas manos cálidas en su hombro.

-Hinata… no te preocupes, nosotros estamos aquí contigo – le dijo Usagi con una tierna sonrisa, pero ella no miró, simplemente estaba en shock y más lágrimas recorrían su rostro… no podía reaccionar.

Hinata estuvo esa noche sin poder dormir, recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigos, decidió así enfrentar a su ahora novio para terminar con él, nunca se imaginó que le haría algo como aquello, para ella… era un tormento. Al día siguiente entre discusión y disculpas, una de parte de Hinata y otro de parte de Kenji, ambos terminaron a pesar que el chico negó mil veces su presencia en la noche con una chica… pero era inevitable, aquello era verdad. Y así pasaron los días, y las semanas… en una oportunidad, Hinata encontró a Usagi peleando fervientemente contra Kenji, ambos amigos peleando por una sola chica: por ella; la ojiperla hizo lo que pudo para detenerlos, pero nada consiguió, por lo que se fue llorando sintiéndose culpable de lo que acontecía… aún así recibió el apoyo de su mejor amiga, Sasha, llorando en su hombro por lo mal que se sentía.

Kenji terminó desapareciendo de la vida de la joven Hyuuga, haciendo una vida aparte contando además que se enteró que Hinata y Usagi salían, lo cual era cierto… solo a los meses después, decidió dar una segunda oportunidad a su corazón abriéndoselo al pelicastaño con una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo, luego de un año de relación, Hinata se enteraría de algo que la dejaría marcada de por vida, algo que nunca se imaginó ni se sospechó, algo que la haría cambiar para siempre, y esa imagen de niña inocente, ingenua, y tímida… cambiaría.

Un día, Sasha y Hinata entraron a un restaurante para almorzar luego de una mañana dura de entrenamiento, pero a los minutos, un par de chicos entraban a dicho establecimiento, sentándose muy cerca de las chicas sin percatarse de ello… ambas simplemente se extrañaron ver a Usagi y a Kenji juntos ya que evidentemente ellos estaban peleados, así que no les quedó de otra que prestar atención a lo que decían ambos.

-Nuestro plan marcha a la perfección, ni Sasha ni Hinata sospechan nada… como siempre, todo funciona a nuestro favor – dijo Kenji sonriendo satisfecho.

-Por supuesto… se han tragado el cuento completito, eso nos beneficia – dijo Usagi dibujando una sonrisa.

-Si, sobretodo el momento en que nos peleamos una vez que Hinata terminó conmigo… ¡eso fue lo mejor, hermano! – exclamó el pelinegro.

-Se creyeron la dramatización tal y como lo esperábamos – sonrió el pelicastaño.

-Si… es que, Hinata es muy linda, pero una chica muy tímida y llorona… no es mi tipo – dijo Kenji soltando un suspiro – es el tipo de chica con el que solo se debe pasar un rato y ya… por cierto, están a punto de cumplir un año juntos ¿qué harán?

-No lo sé, lo he estado pensando – decía Usagi algo pensativo – quizás hagamos… bueno, ya tú sabes… siempre es bueno saber quien lo hace mejor que quien, contando además que ella muere por mí y estoy seguro que hará lo que este en sus manos para demostrarme su amor… ¿y que mejor manera que esa?

-¡Je! Definitivamente tu y yo hacemos un buen equipo – declaró Kenji llevando ambas manos hacia su cuello – yo las conquisto y tú experimentas con ellas… es así como funciona esto.

-Exacto, ahora la próxima es Hinata… cayó como bandeja de plata.

-En eso acertaste, primera vez que tratamos con alguien tan ingenua como ella – dijo el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa – cuando eso ocurra me vas a dar los pormenores de cómo fue, quiero estar al tanto.

-De eso siempre… tranquilo, que luego de eso no pasará mucho tiempo para que deje a Hinata…

-Eso está bien, pero una cosa… no podemos vernos tan seguido, si Sasha o Hinata nos ven… estamos perdidos – dijo Kenji cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza de que algo así ocurriera.

-Es verdad, o sino recuerda cuando tú intentaste conquistar a Sasha… te dio una patada de inmediato…

-Ya es demasiado tarde, chicos – dijo una voz femenina tras de ellos, una voz que reconocían a la perfección, pero además se escuchaban unos llantos que representaban el dolor que sentía en el momento.

-No… no es lo que parece – decía Kenji observando sorprendido a Sasha, la cual le miraba con ganas de asesinarlo, mientras que Hinata derramaba incontables lágrimas.

-No tienes que explicar nada, ¡lo que le hicieron a Hinata-chan es grave! – dijo la pelirubia mirando enojada a ambos - ¡no puedo creer que durante años han engañado a chicas y se la repartieran de la forma más insólita! Nunca me imaginé eso de mis amigos.

-Yo… yo… ¡los odio!... son lo peor, nunca me imaginé que me hirieran de esa forma… yo… yo alguna vez… los quise mucho… - decía la joven Hyuuga mirándolos con cierta mirada de odio a medida que sus lágrimas caían - ¡son unos cobardes! – salió corriendo alejándose de aquellos a los que alguna vez le abrió el corazón sin pensarlo.

-Espero no verlos nunca en mi vida – les sentenció la ojiazul para salir corriendo tras su amiga luego de dirigirle una dura y fuerte mirada hacia a los que consideró amigos.

-- Fin Flash Back --

-¡En fin!, esa es una historia que no quisiera recordar – dijo Hinata saltando y cayendo frente a Sasha, mirándola inquisitivamente - ¿confirmaste con el líder de la aldea que vendrás con nosotros? No quiero hacerme responsable de un posible incumplimiento de orden de tu parte, te conozco perfectamente.

-Así es, como él sabe de mi verdadera posición, no pertenezco aquí… me dejará el camino libre como ninja… aparte necesita que le lleve un documento a Konoha - dijo Sasha con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego puso cara de asombro – por cierto, Hina-chan… ¿llevarás a cabo los planes que tienes con tu clan?

-Eso no lo sabía y… por supuesto… una vez sea la líder – dijo seriamente la joven Hyuuga observando el cielo nocturno.

-Pero… ¿sabes el riego que le traerá para la aldea?... es algo peligroso…

-Sasha-chan… me dijiste que me apoyarías ¿verdad? Eres la única que sabe de esto y es porque confío en ti, además… es algo que solo le concierne al clan, no a la aldea… si los demás no se enteran, no tiene por qué pasar algo – dijo la peliazulada chica sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Bueno… sigo sin estar de acuerdo – dijo la pelirubia soltando un suspiro de resignación, sin embargo, agachó su cabeza logrando tapar su cara con algunos flequillos de su cabello, dibujando una sonrisa de lado sin que Hinata se percatara de ello – "todo comienza a marchar a la perfección…"

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Kiba): Lo menos que podríamos decir es que, para el próximo capítulo, se conocerá el verdadero por qué del cambio de Sakura.

(Naruto): Oye, pero no olvides que también hablaremos un poco de ti Kiba… respecto a tu mamá.

(Lee): ¡Siiiii, siiii, siiii! ¡al fin aparezco en el resumen! –saltando de contento.

(Naruto): Oye, ¿por qué actúa tan raro?

(Kiba): ¡Pero que dices! El siempre actúa así.

(Naruto): Vale… ¿más de lo normal?

(Kiba): No lo sé, es su naturaleza…

(Sakura): ¿Raro? Raro es el sensei que me gasto yo.

(Kakashi): Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte en… el capítulo que viene.

(Sakura): Si claro… vaya sensei.

(Kiba): Y a como van las cosas, quizás ni el capítulo que viene alcanzará para contar la historia de Sakura.

(Lee): ¡Eso es correcto! Así que prenderemos la llama de la juventud contándola en dos partes…

(Naruto, Kiba): ¡Calla, Lee! –gritan dándole un golpe para que dejara el escándalo.

**Próximo Capítulo: "La triste realidad de Sakura. Part.1"**


	17. La triste realidad de Sakura Part1

Buenas a todos

**Buenas a todos! Espero que esten bien, me disculpo por el retraso, es que tuve una semana fuerte ademas me fui este fin de viaje asi que no he tenido mucho tiempo, creo que para esta semana, sino que mañana, subo pronto el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Este capi es largo y posiblemente los que vengan serán igual, y como la opinión de los lectores siempre cuenta, me gustaría saber si prefieren los capis así o si de lo contrario lo quieren mas corto… obviamente, como este fic lo tengo en varias webs, dependiendo de lo que las personas digan, la haré de una u otra forma (ni modo que por un lado corte un pedazo de un capitulo y en el otro este mas completo… sinceramente, es mucho trabajo jeje)**

**Sin mas que decir me despido y pásenla super!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Eso no lo sabía y… por supuesto… una vez sea la líder – dijo seriamente la joven Hyuuga observando el cielo nocturno.

-Pero… ¿sabes el riego que le traerá para la aldea?... es algo peligroso…

-Sasha-chan… me dijiste que me apoyarías ¿verdad? Eres la única que sabe de esto y es porque confío en ti, además… es algo que solo le concierne al clan, no a la aldea… si los demás no se enteran, no tiene por qué pasar algo – dijo la peliazulada chica sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Bueno… sigo sin estar de acuerdo – dijo la pelirubia soltando un suspiro de resignación, sin embargo, agachó su cabeza logrando tapar su cara con algunos flequillos de su cabello, dibujando una sonrisa de lado sin que Hinata se percatara de ello – "todo comienza a marchar a la perfección…"

**Capítulo #17: La triste realidad de Sakura. Part.1**

-Bien, vamos a despertar a Shizune-san, debemos continuar el camino… alguien se quedó dormida toda la tarde y no voy a decir quien – dijo la ojiperla mirando de forma cómplice a la pelirubia mientras se levantaba.

-¡Oye! Ten un poco de consideración, llevamos dos días saltando de árbol en árbol, ¡este viaje cansa! – exclamó Sasha levantándose con pesadez.

-Como sea, empieza a empacar tus cosas, entre más temprano lleguemos a Konoha… mejor – le dijo seriamente la kunoichi dirigiéndose a la tienda de acampar de Shizune para comenzar a despertarla, y así continuar con el arduo viaje de regreso a la villa a la que pertenecía.

Y nació un nuevo día, un día en el que el sol brillaba radiante como casi todos, impulsando a las personas a levantarse y continuar con sus trabajos alegremente, después de todo, en un trabajo se requiere de buen humor para atender a los clientes con un gesto amable. Durante la mañana, nada en particular se daba, cierto pelirubio caminaba junto a Kiba, y Rock Lee, los cuales luego de desayunar, decidieron reposar en algún lugar tranquilo sin que transitaran muchas personas, cosa que se les dificultaba, además, Shikamaru se les unió concluyendo entonces que debía ir al lugar que frecuentaba el Nara para observar las nubes: un sitio tranquilo, relajado, sin mucha gente, y en donde solo estuvieron ellos para hablar entre ellos puesto que ya les hacía falta un encuentro entre "hombres" y amigos ante nada.

-Bueno cejotas, me contaron que eres sensei… ¿qué tal te va? – le pregunta Naruto con cierto interés.

-¡Es genial!, esos niños lo que les sobra es el entusiasmo por lo que siempre tienen la llama de la juventud a su máxima expresión… definitivamente son admirables – decía el azabache soltando una pequeña lágrima de alegría luego de quitársela con sentimiento, orgulloso de los alumnos que tenía.

-¡Eso es ultra genial!, así tendrán mucho interés a la hora de entrenar – sonrió contento el pelirubio.

-Eso es ultra raro – murmuró Kiba soltando un suspiro.

-Bueno, al menos Rock Lee hace un mejor trabajo que yo, a mí me tocaron niños muy problemáticos – se quejó el Nara llevando sus manos hacia su nuca con cierto fastidio.

-Si, ya lo sabemos desde el momento en que te hiciste jounin – dijo el perruno chico con cara de fastidio – por cierto… con todo esto del sensei… ¿elegirás a Konohamaru como tu pupilo?

-No lo sé… yo no soy sensei, además no creo que pueda aprender algo de mí… aunque si tuvo a Ebizu-sensei tanto tiempo… tengo que comprenderlo, pobre – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos a medida que soltaba un suspiro.

-Bueno, al menos lo pensarás… solo te digo que lo pienses bien, es algo problemático, tienes que tener paciencia y conociéndote no creo que dures mucho – dijo el Nara emitiendo unas pequeñas risitas ante su comentario, lo mismo hicieron Kiba y Lee.

-Bien, bien… tampoco es para reir – dijo el ojiazul cruzando los brazos.

-En fin… ¿ya supiste lo de Kiba? O mejor dicho, lo de su mamá – comentó repentinamente Lee de forma pensativa.

-Sinceramente, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para casi nada – dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es verdad… pero no es una noticia del otro mundo, simlemente que… se volvió a casar – dijo el castaño mirando el cielo con algo de seriedad – como bien sabrás o no, mi padre murió cuando tenía 8 años, mi madre ante su tumba le prometió que no se volvería a casar pero… faltó a su promesa.

-Vaya, Kiba… no sabía – dijo con asombro el Uzumaki.

-Supongo que al principio no aceptaba esa relación, llegué a discutir con mi mamá negando que tuviera otro hombre a parte de mi padre pero… comprendí… que si a ella le hace feliz, a mí también – dijo el Inuzuka dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad – en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi mamá sonreír con tanta alegría, supongo que eso me satisface… además, el señor es un buen tipo, sé que la hará feliz.

-Si, pero la otra parte del cuento, es que tiene una hija… supuestamente vendrá a Konoha – declaró Rock Lee con una gran sonrisa – y si tiene nuestra edad… ¡yuju! ¡Haré arder la llama de la juventud!

-Si – dijo con desgana Kiba – por lo que sé, ni su papá ni ella se llevan bien, pero si quiere estar con su papá por algo ha de ser… a lo mejor ya resolvieron sus diferencias… quien sabe. Lo cierto es que son un misterio.

-Ya veo… mmm, bueno, cambiando el tema… hay algo de lo que les quiero hablar, me tiene un poco inquieto – dijo seriamente el ojiazul mirando el cielo, sabiendo que algo iba mal.

-Hmm… ¿y qué será eso? – preguntó con curiosidad el azabache.

La tranquila y pacífica mañana sin lugar a dudas era esplendorosa, o al menos así lo consideró cierta kunoichi, la cual se hallaba sentada en un gran campo lleno de flores de distintos colores; aquel lugar le traía recuerdos confortables, sitio en el que trató mejor a Ino convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga y, por cosas de la vida, se hicieron rivales… pero hasta ella sabía que en lo más profundo de su ser, seguía queriendo a su antigua amiga de la misma forma que antes, tal vez hasta más… y mucho más en ese momento que las cosas habían cambiado y dado un gran giro de lo impensado. Además de todos los vínculos que aquello representaba, no podía negar que aquel hermoso espacio abierto la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma… un espacio femenil que la hacía sentir como tal, puesto que muchas cosas nada agradables tuvo que afrontar, hasta tal punto de endurecer su corazón a una piedra casi irrompible, volviéndose de roca, fría y distante como una pequeña estrella… pero ésta ya no titilaba, no como antes: había cambiado de una forma que nadie sería capaz de entenderla. Ciertamente, ese gran y oloroso campo era el único lugar en donde podía sentirse mujer, delicada, y más compenetrada con lo que alguna vez fue… solo aquel paisaje podía sacarle una sonrisa de satisfacción y llena de felicidad, solo eso le devolvía la alegría.

Sakura se hallaba arregostada en un tronco de un frondoso árbol de cerezos, aspirando el maravilloso olor que éste dispersaba, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir unos extraños ruídos que provenían de una de las ramas de aquel árbol, por lo que casi inconscientemente se levantó, agarró un kunai, y alzó la vista hacia arriba para saber de quien se trataba… en aquellos días no se podía fiar fácilmente de cualquier ruído por muy insignificante que fuese.

-Vaya, vaya… veo que no pude ocultarme fácilmente – dijo una voz masculina desde aquel árbol, el cual se encontraba sentado recostado del tronco leyendo su amado libro pacíficamente – no te alarmes, soy yo.

-Con solo oir su voz ya sé que es usted, Kakashi-sensei – le dijo secamente la kunoichi bajando la guardia y alegrándose por ello, sinceramente no quería enfretarse a un enemigo en un momento así, por lo que volvió a sentarse como estaba tranquilamente – he visto a Naruto, pero a usted no.

-Vamos, no hace falta tantas etiquetas, ahórrate eso conmigo… ahora que somos prácticamente colegas – dijo el peliplateado guardando su libro de uso cotidiano y bajando de aquella rama, cayendo de pie al lado de la pelirosa y sentándose a su lado mientras observaba el paisaje – no me extraña que vengas seguido a este lugar, no esta mal.

-Es verdad, Kakashi-sempai… ¿le suena mejor así? – le preguntó la kunoichi dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-Si, aunque sinceramente me gusta más el sensei, pero no me quejo – rió el jounin enmascarado por lo bajo, pero luego se puso serio – me contó Tsunade-sama que haz cambiado bastante, según me dijo… te haz vuelto muy fuerte tanto que podría considerar que la hallas superado, aunque sinceramente… creo que exageró un poco…

-¿Acaso insinúa que soy débil? – le preguntó Sakura con una venita en la frente, obviamente aquello le molestó.

-No, no… me haz mal entendido, no quise decir eso…

-Pero es lo que dio a entender… - dijo fríamente la kunoichi cruzando los brazos, cerrando los ojos, y frunciendo el ceño notablemente – "tremendo sensei que me gano yo… ni respeto me tiene"

-Me disculpo entonces, no era esa mi intención, jeje… - rió con nerviosismo Kakashi al notar lo enfadada que estaba la ojijade – "pero es igual o quizás peor que Tsunade-sama… puede que en eso si la halla superado"

-Bueno, no creo que halla venido hasta aquí solo para decirme lo débil que soy siendo jounin… ¿no es así? – le preguntó la kunoichi mirando al frente con una fría mirada.

-En eso acertaste, es verdad… a parte, Tsunade-sama llegó a comentarme que haz cambiado bastante, sobretodo en tu actitud… ¿se puede saber a que se debe eso, Sakura? – le preguntó mirándola con inquisición, la pelirosa abrió los ojos asombrada, pero luego dirigió su mirada al suelo, prácticamente a la hierba, con un deje de tristeza – he de deducir que algo pasó y no creo que hallas cambiado solo por Sasuke.

-Es verdad… es que… es algo que no me gusta hablar a menudo – se defendió la ojijade para zafarse de aquel tema.

-Pues tendrás que contarme, como tu sensei, bueno, alguna vez lo fui… debo saberlo, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Kakashi dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

-Supongo…

En una azotea, por así decirlo, cuatro chicos se encontraban hablando respecto a un tema que a Naruto le interesaba saber, sobretodo porque era relacionado con la mujer que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, y de la cual todavía no le había confesado su amor.

-Es Sakura… desde que llegué la noto muy diferente – comenzaba a explicarse el pelirubio de forma pensativa – no sé, no la vi sonreír, algo poco común en ella ya que siempre le veía una sonrisa en el rostro y… pues… creo que algo no anda bien con ella.

-Si, muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste, Naruto-kun – le dijo Rock Lee con una mirada triste, algo que notó Naruto y le preocupó un poco.

-Si, es verdad – habló rápidamente Shikamaru incorporándose puesto que estaba acostado observando las nubes, esta vez miró fijamente a Naruto – tal y como dijo Lee, muchas cosas cambiaron… al menos con Sakura, luego de lo de Sasuke… pasó por un golpe muy duro.

-¿Golpe?... ¿qué golpe? – se preguntó el ojiazul con un poco de desespero, pero se contenía, debía esperar a que le narrasen la historia como tenía que ser.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): Pobre de Sakura-chan… y pensar que no estuve…

(Kiba): Aún con el tiempo no lo supera…

(Shikamaru): Es algo problemático y sé que a todos nos gustaría seguir hablando, pero estamos en el resumen.

(Rock Lee): ¡Oh, cierto!, bien, para el próximo capítulo se avecina una pequeña historia que hará vibrar la ¡Llama de la juventud!

(Kiba): No puedo creerlo –con una gotita en su cabeza.

(Naruto): Es la historia triste de Sakura-chan… esa clase de exclamaciones no van con la emoción del momento –también con una gota en la cabeza.

(Shikamaru): Pst… será mejor no traer a Lee muy seguido a los resumenes, es muy problemático –soltando un suspiro.

(Sakura): Lo cierto, es que yo también hablaré acerca de ello con Kakashi-sensei, y me dirá algo que me dejará pensando…

(Kakashi): Ehm… realmente, hará cambiar un poco la opinión que tenías antes.

(Naruto): Si, lastima que Sakura-chan aunque llegue a cambiar, seguirá golpeando igual de duro…

(Sakura): ¡¿NANI?! –le mira roja de la rabia.

(Naruto): ¡Na-na-nada!

(Shikamaru): Ven, te regalamos un perro de Kiba para que te calmes…

(Kiba): ¡¿Quieres matar a mis perros, imbécil?!

(Sakura): ¿Qué trataste de insinuar? ¬¬ -le mira de forma furica.

(Kakashi): Lo mejor será despedirnos hasta el próximo capit… ¡Hey! ¿y la gente?

(Naruto): No… no… me va a golpear… no… -en un rincón temblando del nerviosismo por los golpes de Sakura.

(Shikamaru): Escapar… escapar –corriendo afuera para que Kiba no lo atrapara.

(Lee): ¡Así se hace Kiba-kun! ¡pon el poder de la juventud en alto! –le echaba porras a la persecución entre Kiba y Shikamaru.

(Sakura): ¡¿Dónde estara ese baka?! – mirando a todas direcciones en busca de Naruto.

(Kakashi): Bueno… creo que ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Próximo Capítulo: "La triste realidad de Sakura. Part.2"**


	18. La triste realidad de Sakura Part2

Bien, como lo prometí (o como lo dije XD), he aquí el próximo capítulo

**Bien, como lo prometí (o como lo dije XD), he aquí el próximo capítulo! Espero que les guste, se sabrá un poco más del por qué el cambio de Sakura y… ¿cambiará de nuevo?... ya lo verán ;)**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Es Sakura… desde que llegué la noto muy diferente – comenzaba a explicarse el pelirubio de forma pensativa – no sé, no la vi sonreír, algo poco común en ella ya que siempre le veía una sonrisa en el rostro y… pues… algo me dice que no anda bien con ella.

-Si, muchas cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste, Naruto-kun – le dijo Rock Lee con una mirada triste, algo que notó Naruto y le preocupó un poco.

-Si, es verdad – habló rápidamente Shikamaru incorporándose puesto que estaba acostado observando las nubes, esta vez miró fijamente a Naruto – tal y como dijo Lee, muchas cosas cambiaron… al menos con Sakura, luego de lo de Sasuke… pasó por un golpe muy duro.

-¿Golpe?... ¿qué golpe? – se preguntó el ojiazul con un poco de desespero, pero se contenía, debía esperar a que le narrasen la historia como tenía que ser.

**Capítulo #18: La triste realidad de Sakura. Part.2**

-Verás, la mamá de Sakura tuvo cierta caída de salud durante un tiempo y poco a poco se la veía cada vez más demacrada, obvio que Sakura intentó por todos los medios de que recibiera ayuda médica pero ella se negaba – explicaba el Nara seriamente – fue algo problemático, lo cierto era que Sakura se reservaba ese tipo de información, a la única que se lo decía era a Ino y sin embargo ésta le reprochaba que debía llevar a su mamá al hospital así fuese amarrada de una silla… pero era imposible, nada hacía que la señora Haruno saliera de su casa, tanto así que mandaba a Sakura a hacer las compras.

-Cierto, estaba bastante decaída y deprimida, nunca se supo la razón de eso – dijo repentinamente Kiba de forma pensativa – y al parecer la señora Haruno comía bien, pero eso no era suficiente, algo le impedía seguir con su vida, se la veía consternada por algo, como si le atormentase.

-¿Cómo si estuviera loca? – preguntó confundido Naruto.

-No, no, tanto así tampoco – negó Lee soltando un suspiro – mejor que te cuente Shikamaru la historia, él la conoce mejor que nadie.

-¿Uhm, Shikamaru? – preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Ya verás el por qué – dijo el Nara cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y fruncir un poco el ceño – una noche fui a la casa de Ino para buscar unas cosas que yo le había prestado…

-- Flash Back --

En una fría noche en el cual todo estaba tan en calma y en silencio, en la residencia Yamanaka un par de kunoichi se encontraban en la cocina hablando abiertamente entre ellas, una de cabellos rosados lloraba mientras sostenía entre sus manos una taza de té caliente, sentada en una fría silla y apoyándose en una fría mesa casi fantasmal… mientras que una kunoichi de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la observaba con tristeza y le brindaba su apoyo, dispuesta a escuchar lo que su amiga tendría que decir puesto que desde que llegó, no había pronunciado palabra, simplemente seguía llorando y sollozando sumida en su dolor, sin poder hallar la calma del mal que la carcomía. Pero repentinamente suena el timbre, por lo que Ino se levanta y abre la puerta, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver a esa hora.

-¿Shikamaru? ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – le preguntó asombrada.

-Eeehh… sé que es algo problemático, pero vine por los pergaminos y los libros que te presté – dijo el Nara con algo de fastidio, pero calló al escuchar los llantos - ¿quién llora? ¿pasó algo?

-No nada, Shikamaru… - dijo la kunoichi entrando velozmente a su casa, agarrando lo que su compañero le pidió, y dándoselo rápidamente, el chico casi se cae puesto que no pudo sostener todas las cosas de forma correcta, contando además que la chica lo sacaba a empujones.

-Oye, oye… ¡espera! ¡¿qué sucede?! – preguntaba un tanto alarmado el Nara intentando caminar con todo aquello encima mientras recibía los empujones de parte de su amiga.

-Después te explico, ahora solo necesito que te vayas… chao.

Ino lo despidió trancándole la puerta en la cara y dejándolo bastante confundido, sin más que hacer, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a andar hacia su casa, pero de repente se detuvo ante un pequeño callejón que separaba la casa de Ino con otra que se encontraba establecida a su lado… percatándose así como un pequeña luz proveniente de la cocina de la casa de la susodicha, se iluminaba en una de las paredes de la otra casa a su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces, Shikamaru se metió por allí dejando de lado sus libros y pergaminos, agachándose para evitar que lo divisasen por medio de la ventana, simplemente para escuchar la conversación entre ambas amigas.

-Sakura, tómate todo el té, eso te ayudará a calmarte y a que me cuentes lo que sucede con más calma – le aconsejaba Ino con algo de preocupación.

-"Así que es Sakura… ¿qué le habrá pasado?" – pensó el Nara con indagación, sabiendo que tenía que esperar para hallar esa respuesta, sin embargo, no duraría mucho.

-Hai… - asintió levemente la pelirosa tomándose el té poco a poco, hasta que se calmó… al menos ya podía hablar normalmente – es… mi madre… Ino… mi madre…

-Sabía que tu mamá estaba mal de salud pero ella nunca quiso verse con un doctor… ¿le pasó algo? – preguntó Ino con un mal presentimiento.

-Si… Ino… yo… - Sakura no pudo aguantar más, volvió a soltar más lágrimas a medida que sollozaba, no había como parar los llantos y mucho más el dolor que sentía en aquel momento - ¡fue mi culpa! ¡debí protegerla más, cuidarla más, haber hecho lo que me dijiste de llevarla atada a una silla al hospital si fuese posible!... pero… mi error fue creer… que una depresión no pudiera llegar tan lejos.

-Sakura… cálmate, sé que es una situación difícil aunque no sé bien que pasó… sabes que tienes mi apoyo, tampoco tienes por qué culparte… no te culpes… - le decía la Yamanaka con algo de tristeza al ver a su amiga en aquel estado.

-¡NO! – le gritó Sakura interrumpiéndola de golpe – si lo fue… Ino… mi mamá… murió… hoy… llegué a casa y ya estaba muerta…

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ino mirándola anonadada – pero… ¡¿cómo?!

-Tsunade-sama le hizo una autopsia… - comenzó a contar la pelirosa derramando lágrimas por sus ojos, apretó así sus ojos para no acordarse de ello, pero era inevitable y mucho más al momento de decirlo – al parecer murió envenenada…

-¡Acaso…! ¡¿quiso…?! – exclamaba con sorpresa la rubia, no podía tan siquiera pronunciar esas palabras.

-No, eso mismo pensábamos al principio, que quiso suicidarse pero… no fue así – dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos, comenzó a apretar la taza de té, su mirada se transformó en odio por lo que apretó también sus dientes – según lo que me dijo… antes de ser envenenada… un cuchillo, puede que un kunai, le lastimó gravemente su estomago…

-Eso quiere decir… - dijo la ojiazul en shock, no podía entender ni comprender que algo así pasaba y más con la mamá de su mejor amiga.

-Si, Ino… la asesinaron… ¡alguien la mató! ¡alguien acabó con ella! – gritó Sakura llevando sus manos a su cabeza, llorando más fuerte que nunca.

Aquello sin negarlo, la había marcado más que el propio Sasuke… el simple hecho de que se metieran con su familia, era algo que no podía perdonar… se volvió fría y calculadora, una persona que carece de sentimientos… la nueva Sakura Haruno no solo cambió por culpa de Sasuke, sino también por culpa del asesino de su madre, a quien, por supuesto… quería darle muerte con sus propias manos.

-- Fin Flash Back --

-Ahora entiendo – dijo Naruto con una mirada llena de tristeza – la razón del por qué Sakura-chan no sonríe… es por eso, más que por Sasuke… ahora lo comprendo.

-Si, fue fatal… el hecho de que alguien halla matado a su madre, la convirtió en una persona totalmente diferente a como se conocía, después de todo… su mamá era su única familia de sangre que tenía… de su padre no se sabe mucho, y del resto menos… es natural que le duela – dijo Kiba seriamente.

-Y pues… es algo problemático, pero justamente para evitarnos eso… lo mejor será que no le digas a Sakura que te contamos esto, capaz ella misma quiere contártelo cuando sea apropiado – dijo Shikamaru mirando seriamente al pelirubio, el cual asintió.

Kakashi miró fijamente el cielo, anclando más su mirada en las nubes que pasaban, prestando atención a cada detalle de la historia que le contaba la pelirosa, obviamente aquella noticia lo dejó algo sorprendido puesto que nunca supo que algo así ocurrió, sin embargo lo menos que podía hacer en aquel momento era aconsejar a quien fue su alumna, la cual por lo que él pudo percibir, estaba pasando por un momento difícil aún con el tiempo… aquella heridas seguían presentes en ella: imborrables.

-Entiendo perfectamente tu dolor, y te lo dice alguien que también tuvo padres – dijo el peliplateado sin despegar su mirada del cielo, de la forma más tranquila que podía – cuando un familiar pierde la vida, bien sea en batallas, por asesinato, por suicidio… siempre tiende a pegar mucho en nuestras vidas, e increíblemente siempre buscamos una mejor solución para nuestro dolor… Sakura, ¿tú consideras correcto actuar así solo porque haz pasado por tantas cosas negativas?

-Lo hago por mí, Kakashi-sensei… lo hice para hacerme fuerte y lo he logrado, no tengo por qué quejarme… si lo considero correcto entonces, por eso mismo – declaró fríamente la pelirosa observando las flores con una mirada carente de brillo – solo quiero matar a la persona que me quitó mi única felicidad de este mundo…

-¿Y no te haz puesto a pensar que estás actuando igual que Sasuke?... por lo que veo, te estás dejando de llevar y consumir por un odio que te terminará llevando al abismo más profundo de una oscuridad de la que no podrás salir si no dejas que alguien te ayude – le dijo el jounin, dejando a una Sakura bastante asombrada ante aquellas palabras - ¿crees que Naruto, quien ha pasado por tantos tragos amargos de los cuales tú estás al tanto, eligió ese camino para hacerse fuerte?

-Supongo que…. No… - dijo la ojijade agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose algo cortada por lo que su antiguo sensei había dicho… ahora se hallaba en un dilema del como podía actuar y como no.

-Sinceramente, la Sakura que conocía antes no es la misma y… la verdad no me gusta tratar a personas que no conozco – le dijo duramente Kakashi, haciendo que la pelirosa se sintiera mal por lo que había dicho – No intento decir que no puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza, tampoco quiero decir que dejes de ser lo que eres… simplemente no te dejes envolver en esa oscuridad y sonríe con felicidad… porque esa sonrisa es la que te sacará de una oscuridad, de la cual ni Naruto ni tú pudieron sacar a Sasuke – sentenció con una pequeña sonrisa, o al menos dibujado en su ojo.

-Si… creo que tienes razón…

-Además, la forma en como haz tratado a tus amigos tampoco es buena, debes sonreír más… ser un poco como antes, a veces llevar una sonrisa en el rostro te ayuda a alumbrar el día a convertirlo en algo positivo, con un poco de optimismo todo se logra – volvió a sonreír el jounin, la Haruno le miró algo asombrada, pero no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa - ¿ves? Así esta mucho mejor.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei… supongo que… después de todo los amigos nunca te abandonan – dijo la pelirosa observando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Kakashi): Bien, ¿cómo decirlo…?

(Sakura): Simple, para el próximo capítulo Kakashi-sensei me dirá más o menos de qué trató el entrenamiento de Naruto, aunque será bastante breve por no decir demasiado ¬¬

(Kakashi): Si… además de eso, alguien me manda a llamar.

(Tsunade): Si yo, y por cierto… ¡Llegas tarde!

(Kakashi): Bueno, eso lo explicaré en su momento.

(Yamato): Y por poco nosotros salimos afectado por eso.

(Sai): La verdad… No debería de llegar tan tarde a cosas tan importantes como estas, Kakashi-sensei –sonriendo.

(Neji): Si, pero dejando a un lado eso, hay que decir que Hokage-sama nos mandará a llamar para asignarnos una misión ANBU, además de eso, otro trabajo que deberemos cumplir.

(Tsunade): Exacto, así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo… sabrán de que se trata y una pequeña pelea se acerca –cara malévola.

(Kakashi): Hmm… pero aún falta –cara pensativo.

(Sai): Es cierto, pero es importante que se conozca.

(Shikamaru): Bueno, sé que es muy problemático… pero también llegarán un trío de personas que… realmente me sorprenderá hallarlos ahí.

(Kiba): Uhumm… ¿y quienes serán?

(Shino): Simple, son…

(Kiba): ¡Calla, es sorpresa, baka!

(Shino): Hmph…

(Shikamaru): ¡Que aburrido…!

**Próximo Capítulo: "Un objetivo. Una llegada inesperada"**


	19. Un objetivo Una llegada inesperada

Capítulo Anterior:

**Buenas! Me disculpo por la demora, no he estado ocupada en realidad… aunque si podría decirse que lo estaba, pero postrada en una cama… he andado enferma y aunque todavía lo estoy pero al menos ya no tanto como antes jeje. En fin! Les deje con este capi y espero les agrade ;)**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-No intento decir que no puedas llevar a cabo tu venganza, tampoco quiero decir que dejes de ser lo que eres… simplemente no te dejes envolver en esa oscuridad y sonríe con felicidad… porque esa sonrisa es la que te sacará de una oscuridad, de la cual ni Naruto ni tú pudieron sacar a Sasuke – sentenció Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa, o al menos dibujado en su ojo.

-Si… creo que tienes razón…

-Además, la forma en como haz tratado a tus amigos tampoco es buena, debes sonreir más… ser un poco como antes, a veces llevar una sonrisa en el rostro te ayuda a alumbrar el día a convertirlo en algo postivo, con un poco de optimismo todo se logra – volvió a sonreir el jounin, la Haruno le miró algo asombrada, pero no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa - ¿ves? Así esta mucho mejor.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei… supongo que… después de todo los amigos nunca te abandonan – dijo la pelirosa observando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Capítulo #19: Un objetivo. Una llegada inesperada.**

-En eso acertaste, yo nunca abandonaría al equipo que aprobé por primera vez…

-Así serás de exigente, sensei…

-Si bueno… ¡en fin! Será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo el jounin mientras se levantaba.

-Oiga, Kakashi-sempai… no, lo siento, prefiero decirle Kakashi-sensei – sonrió la pelirosa ante esto último que soltó sin querer, pero continuó – necesito preguntarle algo que me tiene inquieta desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Uhummm… ¿y qué será? – preguntó pensativo aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que podría ser.

-Es sobre… el entrenamiento de Naruto – dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente, éste le devolvió una mirada similar… y así… un viento extraño apareció, haciendo agitar un poco el cabello de ambos, dejando en el aire una pregunta que necesitaba respuesta.

-Bien, de eso no te puedo hablar mucho… solo puedo decirte que el entrenamiento de Naruto se compuso en dos partes: una normal y otra… ehm, digamos que "anormal" – dijo un tanto inseguro de aquellas palabras – lo cierto es que Naruto pudo perfeccionar su chakra de elemento viento, cuenta con armas que lo ayudan en batalla y de los cuales están vinculados con su naturaleza, contando además que pudo lograr un Fuuton rasen-shuriken parecido al Chidori Nagashi que emplea Sasuke… bueno, al fin y al cabo Naruto termina adquiriendo técnicas a partir de Sasuke… mmm, a pesar que ya ni se hablen y mucho menos se vean.

-Eso… eso… ¡es increíble! – exclamó con fascinación la pelirosa.

-Lo único verdadero en todo este asunto… es que Naruto se ha hecho fuerte, más de lo que piensas… cuenta con grandes poderes que les fueron legados con la esperanza de desarrollarlos y eso, para mí, ya lo considero un genio – dijo el peliplateado ninja con gran orgullo al decir estas palabras – el hecho es que Naruto tiene una gran facilidad de dominar técnicas, supongo que le cuesta desarrollarlas… pero dominarlas solo son cuestiones de días para que sea un éxito… ¿y sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó asombrada la kunoichi.

-Porque él es la clase de persona que nunca se rinde hasta lograr su objetivo, la perseverancia es su mayor aliado… y ahora… ha logrado que sus poderes sean grandiosos – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa – pero bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí a hablar todo el día sobre Naruto… tengo que hacer unas cosas, lo siento y me disculpo, Sakura.

-No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei… - dijo la ojijade dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa, hasta que se retiró – "aunque aún no he visto tus poderes, estoy segura que son mejores que los de Sasuke… aunque quien sabe si más poderosas"

En la torre del Hokage, concretamente en la oficina del mismo, cierta pelirubia se hallaba sentada en una silla frente a su escritorio, en el cual apoyaba sus brazos con las manos entrelazadas, fruncía el ceño poco a poco… se le notaba de mal humor, mientras que una serie de tres figuras se encontraban un poco nerviosos por la mirada que les dedicaba la rubia mujer de vez en cuando… una mirada demasiado intimidadora.

-"Solo espero que Kakashi-sempai no se demore mucho o sino nosotros pagaremos los platos rotos" – pensó con nerviosismo cierto hombre de cabellos castaños.

-"Que se apresure, esto no tiene buena pinta" – pensó un chico de tez blanca y cabello negro bastante serio, no podía imitar algún ruido y dedicar su típica sonrisa, hasta él sabía que no era el momento.

-"Espero que no se retrase más de lo debido" – pensó un ojiperla de cabellos castaños oscuros, parado el lado del pelicastaño en espera de Kakashi.

-Hola – saluda alegremente Kakashi apareciendo de cuclillas ante el marco de la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade.

-Llegas tarde- le recriminaron todos al unísono, aunque la Hokage estaba más enfadada, el resto lo emitieron en un tono de aburrimiento total.

-Lo siento, es que me encontré con una ancianita… al parecer estaba preocupada por alguien y me hizo varias preguntas – dijo el jounin enmascarado entrando a la oficina y situándose al lado de Yamato.

-Aish, así no se puede… como sea, no voy a perder mi tiempo regañándote – refunfuñó la ojimiel – le tengo una misión.

-¿Y qué hay de mi día libre? – preguntó el peliplateado quejándose de inmediato, puesto que le habían dado aquel día para descansar.

-Tranquilo, la misión la empezarán mañana – dijo Tsunade seriamente – su misión involucra a Sasuke, deberán investigarlo muy de cerca. Como sabrán, todo ninja que es renegado de la aldea… - dijo para sacar algo de su gaveta del escritorio, era la bandana de Sasuke rasgada – debe ser eliminado.

-¿Con eso quiere decir que la misión es de asesinato? – preguntó Neji con cierta curiosidad.

-No exactamente, al menos hasta que yo lo ordene… por ahora los mandaré a investigarlo, saquen información… lo más que puedan. Kakashi, tú serás el líder ANBU en esta misión.

-De acuerdo – asintió secamente el jounin, observando con una melancólica mirada aquella cinta ninja.

-Sé que es duro para ti, pero esto es el pan de cada día de un ninja, a muchos se nos dan la misión de matar incluso a un hijo… estoy segura y te lo dejo en tus manos porque sé que prefieres ser tú quien acabe con Sasuke y no otro, en caso de que les de esa orden… ¿verdad Kakashi? – dijo Tsunade mirándolo con inquisición.

-Si, es verdad – asintió con valentía el jounin, soltando un suspiro – y mañana empezaremos ¿no?

-Si, sin embargo, les tengo un pequeño trabajo hoy en la noche – dijo la Hokage inclinándose en su asiento y observando fijamente a las personas paradas frente a ella.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo, Tsunade-sama? – le preguntó Yamato con curiosidad.

-Quiero que ataquen a Uzumaki Naruto – dijo severamente, dejando a los cuatro hombres algo sorprendidos – necesito ver que tan fuerte se ha hecho... ustedes me darán su veredicto… realmente, esto será una prueba para ascenderlo a jounin y… quien sabe, a ANBU.

-Ya veo – dijo Sai dibujando su típica sonrisa – "esto era lo que yo estaba esperando"

-Seremos como los jueces… suena interesante, aunque alguien como yo que ya ha visto la magnitud de sus poderes… puedo dar mi opinión ahora mismo – dijo Kakashi de forma pensativa.

-¡No, Kakashi!... simplemente, yo misma quiero verlo – dijo la Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-Esta bien, si así lo quiere… le diré a Naruto que entrenaremos hoy en la noche, y si le parece bien, en ese momento atacaremos – dijo el peliplateado seriamente.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, quiero que vayan como ANBU, intenten no dar a conocer sus jutsus o Naruto los identificaría de inmediato… esto solo para hacerlo interesante, hasta yo sé que él no debe ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta.

-¡Hai! – asintieron al unísono.

-Bien, ahora pueden retirarse – sonrió satisfecha la Godaime, y en un "Puf" desaparecieron los cuatro ninjas.

Si bien era cierto, aquel día estaba lleno de muchas sorpresas. Naruto y Rock Lee agarraron un camino distinto con la esperanza de hallar a Sakura y a TenTen juntas, puesto que habían recibido información de parte de Ino que ambas se encontrarían para entrenar junto a Moegi y Hanabi durante todo el día. Mientras que Kiba, Shikamaru, y Shino, a éste último se lo consiguieron en el camino, avanzaban caminando y recorriendo el pueblo con algo de desanimo, después de todo no hallaban que hacer.

-Esto es aburrido, ¿qué haremos? – preguntó el Nara dando un gran bostezo.

-Je, hablemos del por qué Shino no tiene novia – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando a su compañero con algo de complicidad.

-Eso no te importa… ¿por qué mejor de ti? Supongo que debes tener un historial mejor que el mío – dijo seriamente Shino sin mirarlo.

-¡Vaya! Tengo que admitir que tiene razón – sonrió Shikamaru mientras cerraba los ojos, pero luego los abrió para anclarse en Kiba, con una mirada sospechosa – a ver, suelta la sopa… ¿por qué no tienes chica?

-Yo… bueno… es que tuve una hace poco, pero terminamos… y como comprenderás, acabo de salir de una relación y prefiero andar solo durante un tiempo – dijo el perruno chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Con hace poco te refieres a hace un año? – le preguntó el chico con gafas oscuras, provocando que el Inuzuka se paralizara y le mirara duramente.

-¡Ya veo que fue hace poco! – exclamó Shikamaru emitiendo unas risitas.

-Bueno, ya… ¿y tú que? ¿cómo te va con Temari?... digo, ¿no están inseguros viviendo lejos el uno del otro? Puede que te engañe – le dijo seriamente Kiba, mirando la cara que puso Shikamaru.

-Si, supongo que eso suele pasar – dijo seriamente, pero luego cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa – pero confío plenamente en ella y sé que no me engañaría… nos queremos y en eso se basa nuestro amor… no hay nadie quien rompa ese cariño.

-¡Ya se puso sentimental el hombre! – dijo el Inuzuka sonriendo y haciendo una mueca de llanto, pero luego soltó una carcajada – eso esta bien, te felicito… al menos eso hubiera pensado yo cuando me pasó lo que me pasó con esa chica… la verdad fue una relación incoherente.

-Tanto que solo duraron una semana – confesó Shino, incitando el enojo en su amigo, y la risa en el Nara.

-Aish… en fin… ¿y cuando se verán de nuevo? – preguntó Kiba haciendo caso omiso de aquel comentario aunque lo hubiera hecho enojar.

-Pues no lo sé… - dijo Shikamaru, pero alguien lo sujeta por la espalda, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido tras escuchar su voz.

-¡Hola mi miedoso favorito! ¿cómo estás? – preguntó una voz femenina atrás del Nara, la cual sonreía emocionada.

-¿Temari?... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó asombrado el jounin al darse la vuelta y ver a la cara, esa cara que hace tanto no veía.

-Pues verás… estoy por los exámenes chuunin… como están pronto a su realización, Kankuro y Gaara vinieron conmigo – dijo la rubia mirando con desgana el suelo, a pesar que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

-Ya veo… es verdad, oye… ¿y cómo es eso que soy tu miedoso favorito?... entonces no seré el único – dijo el pelinegro poniendo mala cara.

-Jejeje, no seas celoso… eres mi único miedoso favorito – dijo la pelirubia depositando sus labios en la mejilla de su amado.

-Aunque el apodo de miedoso tampoco me agrada – murmuró el Nara soltando un suspiro.

-Por cierto… ¡¿se puede saber por qué rayos no me haz mandado tan siquiera un mensaje?! – le preguntó Temari soltándolo y dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – No puedo creerlo, Shikamaru Nara, ¡que en todo este tiempo no me hallas mandado una señal de vida!

-Bueno ya, lo siento ¿si? Soy sensei y es algo muy problemático – se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza debido al golpe.

-¿Y qué? ¿tus alumnos son Shino y Kiba? – preguntó repentinamente una voz masculina apareciendo mientras dedicaba una gran sonrisa burlona.

-No era lo que iba a decir aunque si lo estaba pensando – dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-"Que vergüenza" – pensó el Inuzuka con cara de decepción.

-"Que insulto" – pensó Shino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡En fin! No puedo creerlo… los hermanos de Suna han llegado – dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa, parecida a la de Kankuro.

-No hables con esa sonrisa, la conozco muy bien – le miró duramente Kankuro al verlo así.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué ha venido hasta el Kazekage? – preguntó Shino con curiosidad.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): ¿Y por qué no salgo yo?

(Sakura): Yo no salgo y no me quejo… así que deja de quejarte.

(Naruto): ¡Claro que me quejo! Estoy en todo el derecho, soy el prota…

(Kiba): Deja de ser tan molesto y mejor vete, no sales en este capi…

(Shino): Lo más conveniente es decir lo que vendrá para el próximo capítulo.

(Shikamaru): Que problemático… solo veremos a Temari y a su hermanito con dolor de estomago.

(Naruto): Y yo que no salgo ¬¬ -cruza los brazos con mala cara.  
(Sakura): ¡Cállate, baka! –golpea a Naruto y se lo lleva arrastrando de ahí.

(Kiba): Aja, bien, como decíamos…

(Kankuro): ¡Y los hermanos de Suna están aquí!

(Gaara): Deja de gritar en un lugar tan cerrado como este –mira de reojo el salón seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

(Temari): Cierto, hace mucho eco…

(Kankuro): Eco… ¡Eco… eco!

(Gaara): Deja de hacerte el payaso y vamos a lo que veníamos.

(Kankuro): ¿Veíamos para algo? –se rasca la cabeza confundido.

(Temari): Desubicado… ¡en fin! para el próximo capítulo Kankuro y yo llevaremos a Gaara al hospital.

(Shikamaru): Si, ¿y por qué no le cuentas que nos veremos en el Ichiraku?

(Temari): Eso es algo que no tiene mucha relevancia en el capítulo…

(Shikamaru): Así me querrás… -y se va triste del lugar.

(Kankuro): Creo que lo heriste.

(Temari): No importa, yo sé como devolverle la sonrisa jeje –sonrisa pícara.

(Gaara): Ay, me duele… duele… -sostenía su estomago con un rostro lleno de molestia.

(Kankuro): Creo que hay que llevarlo al hospital –dijo y luego le susurra a Gaara- buena idea.

(Gaara): Tú sígueme el juego, todo para que esos dos no se queden solos – le decía en voz baja seriamente, pero luego poniendo cara de enfermo.

(Temari): Bien, vayamos allá… -y se van los tres.

(Kiba): Creo que les faltó contar más.

(Shino): Si, también se verá a un Gaara celoso…

(Ino): ¿De quien? –aparece con cara de sorprendida.

(Kiba): No querrás saberlo, jeje –se rasca la mejilla nervioso.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Síntomas, encuentro, y celos"**


	20. Síntomas, encuentro, y celos

Capítulo Anterior:

**Gomen! Me disculpo por la demora, realmente tardé lo que sucede es que estaba en verdad muuuy ocupada, la uni me estaba volviendo loca… ya tenía varios días sin dormir sinceramente u.u.**

**En fin! El próximo capi lo subiré el domingo o el lunes en cuanto este lista jeje :) luego de eso, el capi 22 lo más seguro es que tarde en subirlo, solo espero no demorar tanto jeje. Bueno, o hago esperar más y que disfruten este capi lleno de… algo de celos jeje XD.**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¿Y qué? ¿tus alumnos son Shino y Kiba? – preguntó repentinamente una voz masculina apareciendo mientras dedicaba una gran sonrisa burlona.

-No era lo que iba a decir aunque si lo estaba pensando – dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-"Que vergüenza" – pensó el Inuzuka con cara de decepción.

-"Que insulto" – pensó Shino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡En fin! No puedo creerlo… los hermanos de Suna han llegado – dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa, parecida a la de Kankuro.

-No hables con esa sonrisa, la conozco muy bien – le miró duramente Kankuro al verlo así.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué ha venido hasta el Kazekage? – preguntó Shino con curiosidad.

**Capítulo #20: Síntomas, encuentro, y celos.**

-No quise quedarme en Suna, a veces es muy sofocante estar allá encerrado en una oficina todo el tiempo… quise venir a ver los exámenes chuunin, además, tengo varios representantes de mi aldea que son muy prometedores – sentenció seriamente cierto pelirrojo con una seria mirada.

-Si, también por cierto asunto que no vamos a mencionar – dijo Temari entre dientes, y mirando a su hermano de forma cómplice.

-Cambiando el tema… ¿y el resto de tu equipo, Shikamaru? – preguntó Kankuro con algo de curiosidad.

-Pues, Chouji está de misión con su papá y no sabemos cuando regresará – explicó Shikamaru observando a sus "cuñados" – Ino esta encargándose del hospital, creo que le toca todo el día porque Sakura estará entrenando a Moegi todo el día.

-Oh, ya veo – dijo la rubia con sorpresa, pero se extrañó aún más al ver la cara de fatigado que ponía su hermano menor.

-Hmm… duele… duele – decía Gaara llevando sus manos al estomago – tengo ganas de vomitar…

-¡Que remedio! – dijo la chica aproximándose hasta su hermano y rodeando su brazo alrededor de su hombro, lo mismo hizo Kankuro para ayudarla – llevaremos a mi hermano al hospital, debe estar fatigado por el viaje… Shikamaru ¿nos vemos en el Ichiraku dentro de unos minutos?

-Si claro, supongo – asintió el Nara mirando confuso la escena, al igual que sus compañeros.

-"¡Pero si hasta hace un momento se encontraba de maravilla!" – pensó Kiba al ver alejarse los hermanos de ellos.

-"Hmph" – pensó con seriedad Shino.

-¡Bueno, ni modo!... Akamaru ¿quieres ir a jugar frisbee en el parque? – le preguntó el Inuzuka a su grande perro, el cual ladró moviendo la cola con emoción

– Y bien Shino ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-No tengo otro lugar a donde ir – dijo brevemente el Aburame.

-Yo los dejo, tendré que esperar a Temari en Ichiraku, adiós – se despidió el Nara alejándose de ellos.

-Un grupo más separado… pero no importa, ¡nos divertiremos, Akamaru!

-¡Guarf, guarf!

En el hospital, una kunoichi se hallaba en recepción leyendo unos papeles y firmando uno que otro con calma, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se lamentaba más el no tener a Sakura a su lado para que la ayudara con tantas cosas, puesto ese día Ino tenía que encargarse del hospital debido a que su amiga no estaba.

-"Ahora es que digo… es muy problemático hacerse cargo de este lugar sola… ¡rayos! Me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru" – pensó la pelirubia negando con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro, sin embargo, alzó la vista al divisar a un trío de personas que hablaban a medida que se acercaban a unas sillas cerca de la recepción.

-Eres demasiado obvio, Gaara… lo más seguro es que el trío de tontos con quienes nos encontramos ya se dieran cuenta de lo que tramabas – le dijo Kankuro seriamente a medida que soltaba un suspiro dejando a su hermano menor en una silla.

-Cierra el pico, no tienes palabras para decirme tal cosa – le dijo el pelirrojo mirando seriamente a su hermano, el cual se puso nervioso enseguida.

-Gaara tiene razón, Kankuro – le inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa burlona - ¿o ya se te olvidó lo que pasó con tu ahora exnovia?

-¡Ah! Jejejeje… bueno, este… - decía el pelicastaño riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la cabeza de igual forma.

-¡Gaara-kun!... ¿Gaara, Temari, y Kankuro?... ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó extrañada Ino corriendo a su encuentro con una sonrisa, pero al detenerse frente a ellos su rostro cambió a una pensativa.

-Creo que nuestra llegada aún no se ha esparcido por toda Konoha en general – dijo Temari cerrando los ojos con algo de decepción.

-Bueno, tanto así tampoco – dijo la Yamanaka llevando un dedo índice a su mentón y mirando hacia arriba, como si estuviese recordando algo – creo haber escuchado de Shizune-san que Temari vendría para los exámenes chunin, e incluso Kankuro… pero de Gaara no había oído nada, quizás por eso me extraña verlo… - luego posó su mirada en el pelirrojo soltando una amplia sonrisa llena de emoción – pero aunque me sorprende que estés aquí, tengo que reconocer que me alegra mucho.

-¡¿En… en… en serio?! – dijo algo sorprendido el Kazekage, nunca se imaginó que su amiga se alegraría tanto de verlo.

Si, así es, Gaara e Ino compartían una estrecha amistad juntos, de un tiempo para acá se volvieron muy unidos y ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro… así que, cada vez que Gaara iba a Konoha no podía faltar salir a comer e ir a comer helado al parque con Ino y, cuando ésta iba a Suna ocurría lo mismo, ella lo quería como un buen amigo, quizás uno de los mejores aparte de Shikamaru y Chouji. En el caso de Gaara, al principio nunca tuvo un interés en particular hacia la rubia, siempre la veía como una buena compañía para pasar un tiempo compartiendo sin sentirse solo, no desde el punto de vista de amor, sino de amistad. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo ese cariño de amigo se transformó en amor, y quería a Ino por sobretodos las cosas, sería capaz de matar e incluso de arriesgar su vida para salvarla de quien la hiciera sufrir o quien la lastimara… el hecho era que esa peculiar mujer, se convirtió en alguien importante para él.

Temari y Kankuro le plantearon a la kunoichi de ojos azules el problema que Gaara tenía: se encontraba con fatiga y supuestamente le dolía el estomago… si, "supuestamente", porque en realidad todo era una simple excusa para poder visitar a su querida "amiga".

-Ya veo… sin embargo no es nada, Gaara-kun… estás bien, obvio que se te nota algo fatigado, pero nada que una cama y una buena siesta no puedan hacer – le dijo la Yamanaka con una gran sonrisa, cosa que le hizo alegrar bastante al pelirrojo.

-Supongo que el viaje a Konoha le sentó mal, contando además que tuvo una fuerte semana siendo el Kazekage… no podía dormir el pobre – dijo Temari cerrando los ojos y negando la cabeza, Kankuro hizo el mismo gesto.

-Eso explica mucho, Gaara-kun… por cierto, ¿cómo está tu novia? – le preguntó su amiga rubia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hmmm, pues verás… Gaara ya no… - iba a explicar Kankuro, pero fue interrumpido por su mismo hermano.

-Yo le digo – dijo el Kazekage – ella y yo terminamos.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿y eso por qué? – preguntó con tristeza la kunoichi al escuchar tal noticia.

-Bueno, supongo que fue debido a nuestros distintas formas de vida… el hecho es que fue lo mejor – aclaró Gaara seriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡En fin! Me voy porque Shikamaru me espera… ¡Ah! ¡Ino, cuida a mi hermano! – dijo Temari corriendo hacia la salida mientras se despedía con una mano.

-¡Adiós! – se despidieron de la chica, luego retomaron la conversación.

-Mmm, claro… ¿pero estás bien, verdad? – le preguntó la ojiazul con algo de preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien… eso fue hace meses así que ya no me afecta – dijo con seriedad Gaara, agachó ligeramente el rostro dibujando un pequeña sonrisa de felicidad – "y no me arrepiento de que eso sucediera"

-"Me siento como lamparita" – pensó Kankuro mirando con extrañeza la escena.

-Mmm… y… ¿quieres ir a almorzar? – le preguntó el Kazekage a la rubia, luego de sentir un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, Gaara-kun… es que Sakura no me puede ayudar hoy con el hospital, así que ahora la encargada soy yo, por lo que me tengo que quedar todo el día aquí… contando además que Shizune-san no está… lo lamento tanto, tendré que comer aquí – dijo Ino con algo de tristeza, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa – será para otro momento, Gaara-kun… además voy a comer con…

-Oye, Ino… ¿estás ocupada? – dijo una voz masculina tras ellos, el cual mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sai-kun! – exclamó la kunoichi al oír aquella conocida voz, se levantó de inmediato de la silla en la que estaba y le dio un delicado beso en la boca, para después soltar una sonrisa – Llegas temprano…

-Es que me desocupé más temprano de lo esperado – le respondió Sai con su siempre característica sonrisa.

-Ya veo… ¡Oh, cierto! Ven, te presento al Kazekage de Suna y antes que nada uno de mis mejores amigos: Gaara – dijo Ino dirigiendo sus palabras hacia su novio – y Gaara, te presento a Sai, es mi novio.

-"¡Aush! Eso no fue conmigo y me dolió" – pensó Kankuro al escuchar aquellas palabras "mi novio", simplemente no quería ver como se pondría su hermano luego de que aquella pareja se fuera de ahí.

-"Duele…" – pensó seriamente el pelirrojo.

-Hola, mucho gusto… así que eres el Kazekage, no te conocía… es un placer – dijo cortésmente el pelinegro sonriendo abiertamente y extendiendo una mano para que el susodicho la estrechase.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo Gaara con tal seriedad, mucho más de lo que comúnmente daba a expresar, sin reprimendas, tuvo que corresponder el saludo estrechando su mano contra la de Sai, con cierto odio en su interior.

-Bueno, Gaara-kun, siento mucho que nuestro encuentro luego de tanto tiempo sea tan corto… pero debo ir a comer, además, Sai me invitó a comer… ¡oh, por cierto! Debemos comer aquí, Sai-kun – dijo Ino dirigiendo sus palabras primero a Gaara, y luego a su amado novio.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sakura se fue a entrenar a Moegi junto a TenTen y a Hanabi-san – dijo la pelirubia soltando un suspiro que inspiraba cansancio – así que no tenemos alternativa…

-Ya veo… - dijo el pelinegro con aire pensativo.

-¡Adiós, Gaara-kun! ¡nos veremos luego! – exclamaba la pelirubia cuando sonrisa, corriendo por el hospital tomada de la mano del hombre a quien ella más quería de todo corazón.

-Hubiera aceptado a Chouji, Kiba e incluso al mismo Naruto como su pareja… ¡¿pero quién diablos es ese?! ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! – dijo el Kazekage frunciendo el ceño a medida que cruzaba los brazos con cierto enojo.

-Oye, Gaara… je… bueno, digo… creo que es muy pronto para cuestionarlo, aún no lo conocemos del tod… - decía Kankuro con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero repentinamente su hermano menor lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo miró con rabia fíjamente a los ojos.

-El simple hecho de que sea novio de Ino hace que me caiga mal ¿entendiste? – le dijo mirándolo con rabia, pero luego volteó su mirada hacia donde se había alejado la feliz pareja, por lo que no pudo evitar apretar más la camisa de su hermano mayor.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿sigo sin aparecer aún?!

(Sakura): Sigues igual de quejón, no haz cambiado en casi nada, Naruto –le mira con una venita en su frente.

(Naruto): ¡Es que me parece increíble que ya vayan dos capis en las que no aparezca!

(Kakashi): No te quejes, ya hemos aparecido bastante, es el turno de otras personas que cobran importancia dentro de la historia…

(Naruto): ¡¿Más que yo?!... ¡Gaara no es más que yo!

(Sakura): ¿Ah no? Él es Kazekage y tú aún eres chuunin.

(Naruto): ¡Rayos! –exclama y se va furioso de ahí seguido de Sakura y Kakashi.

(Shizune): ¡Al fin llegaremos a Konoha!

(Hinata): Y el encuentro con mi padre se acerca…

(Sasha): Y yo con un pulgoso ¬¬… -mirada asesina a Kiba.

(Kiba): ¡Cállate, niña gruñona y amargada!

(Shizune): Así es, para el próximo capítulo habrá un encuentro accidental entre Kiba y Sasha-san pero… ¿a qué se deberá?

(Sasha y Kiba): ¡A una estupidez!

**Próximo Capítulo: "La llegada de Hinata. Un encuentro casual"**


	21. La llegada de Hinata,Un encuentro casual

Capítulo Anterior:

**Hola a todos! Una gran saludo y espero que estén bien, aquí pongo el capítulo que muchos esperaban, pero lo bueno tendrá que esperar… porque a partir de aquí las cosas comenzarán a desarrollarse de forma… un tanto interesante )**

**Bien, lo que si les digo, es que el capi 22 no se cuando lo suba, posiblemente habrá que esperar hasta el fin de semana… estaré ocupada en esta semana así que pido disculpas por eso.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo 21, y la tan ansiada llegada de la Hyuuga jijiji.**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Hubiera aceptado a Chouji, Kiba e incluso al mismo Naruto como su pareja… ¡¿pero quién diablos es ese?! ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! – dijo el Kazekage frunciendo el ceño a medida que cruzaba los brazos con cierto enojo.

-Oye, Gaara… je… bueno, digo… creo que es muy pronto para cuestionarlo, aún no lo conocemos del tod… - decía Kankuro con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero repentinamente su hermano menor lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo miró con rabia fijamente a los ojos.

-El simple hecho de que sea novio de Ino hace que me caiga mal ¿entendiste? – le dijo mirándolo con rabia, pero luego volteó su mirada hacia donde se había alejado la feliz pareja, por lo que no pudo evitar apretar más la camisa de su hermano mayor.

**Capítulo #21: La llegada de Hinata. Un encuentro casual.**

-¡Oye! Pero… yo no tengo la culpa de eso – dijo Kankuro intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano, lo que menos quería era salir involucrado en aquella situación que en nada le implicaba.

-Si, tienes razón… me disculpo – dijo suavemente el pelirrojo soltando con suavidad a su hermano, bajando su mirada con un semblante entre serio y lleno de una pequeña culpa por su actitud.

-¡Ya déjalo! Al fin y al cabo ustedes siempre han sido amigos, simplemente permanece a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas… como buenos amigos – le aconsejó Kankuro con una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo, el cual Gaara correspondió.

-Tienes razón, si ella es feliz… supongo que yo también, aunque igual no quita el hecho de que ese tal Sai me caiga mal.

-Vale, vale… pero no por eso te vas a alejar de Ino ¿o si? – le preguntó con inquisición el chico de cara pintada.

-No, no lo haré – dijo brevemente Gaara mientras se levantaba de la silla – será mejor que vayamos a descansar… lo necesito.

-¡Así se habla!

El transcurrir de la mañana y el mediodía, comenzaba el tiempo de la tarde… un tiempo que no pintaba nada bueno puesto que empezó a tornarse oscuro por las nubes grises que se aproximaban a ellos, a Konoha en general… algo, o quizás alguien inesperado llegaría sin previo aviso a aquella ciudad, y sin embargo, era conocido por muchos, incluso tal vez por todos… una persona que había cambiado más de lo que cualquiera pensaría, con un apellido tan fuerte y reconocido por muchos o bien por pocos, pero del cual hacía honor luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo entrenando para ello: para poder plantarse frente a su clan y enfrentarlos sin miedo alguno, especialmente hacia alguien en específico... a quien deseaba mostrarle que ya no era la misma de antes.

Y fue así, que entrada la tarde un trío de kunoichis se plantaron frente a la entrada de Konoha, una admiraba aquel símbolo con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos puesto que había extrañado dicho lugar, otra quien lo miraba con cierta satisfacción en su rostro, y la última con algo de curiosidad, ya que parecía como si fuese la primera vez que pisaba tierra en aquella peculiar zona. Las tres caminaron y un par de guardias las detuvieron al darse cuenta que eran desconocidos, sin embargo, al detallarlas bien, especialmente a dos de ellas, las reconocieron enseguida.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Shizune-san! ¡que alegría volver a verlas! – exclamó un hombre con cabello algo alborotado y una venda que cubría parte de su nariz y mejillas.

-La verdad si que han cambiado… bueno, me refiero más a Hinata-sama, en un principio ni la reconocía – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el otro compañero, el cual parte de su cabello le tapaba un ojo.

-¡Ah! Hola Kotetsu-san, hola Izumo-san… pues si que ha pasado el tiempo ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? – preguntó Shizune con una sonrisa melancólica al hallarse nuevamente en Konoha.

-Nada nuevo de lo que ya saben… - decía Kotetsu pensativo, pero un codazo recibido de parte de su amigo le hizo sacar de ese estado.

-Recuerda que acaba de llegar Naruto junto a Kakashi y Yamato-sempai – dijo Izumo atrayendo la atención de las tres chicas.

-¿Naruto regresó? – preguntó una pelirubia que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

-¿Conoces a Naruto? – le preguntó Hinata a su amiga extrañada de su comentario, o más bien pregunta.

-Bueno, supongo que si… yo misma lo entrené durante un año, antes que tú aparecieras… no sabía que lo conocías – dijo Sasha pestañeando varias veces, señal de incredulidad.

-Ya veo… - dijo brevemente la Hyuuga.

-¡En fin! Debemos ir con Tsunade-sama, tenemos que darle informe del entrenamiento de Hinata-san, además de la llegada de Sasha-san… - decía Shizune en tono alegre, pero fue interrumpida en el acto.

-Pues supongo que no se alegrará mucho de verme – dijo seriamente la pelirubia cruzando los brazos, sin embargo, adelantó unos pasos comenzando a caminar – iré a hablar con esa vieja luego, ahora debo resolver unos asuntos con mi padre.

-¡Está bien, Sasha-san! Nosotros le diremos a Tsunade-sama – exclamó Shizune despidiéndose de la chica.

-Este pueblo me parece tan repugnante – comentó una masculina voz arriba en la cabeza de Hinata, lo cual parecía un bulto negro que movía una cola lentamente, poseía unos penetrantes ojos azules.

-Cierra el hocico, Soun… es el lugar en donde vivo, así que respeta – le reprochó la peliazulada chica sintiéndose ofendida, comenzó a caminar al lado de Shizune en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

-Para ser un gato, eres demasiado gruñón – dijo Shizune poniéndole mala cara al susodicho.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy alguien especial – el gato llamado Soun dibujó una malévola sonrisa sin dejar de mover su larga cola.

-Como sea, luego de hablar con Tsunade-sama… tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo la kunoichi frunciendo el ceño con tal determinación que incluso Shizune se sobresaltó.

Hinata y Shizune al llegar al despacho de la Hokage, no entablaron mucha conversación, sencillamente le hablaron un poco acerca del entrenamiento de Hinata, los poderes del clan que pudo sacar a relucir, unos que desarrolló los cuales no quiso comentar, pero lo que era un hecho es que había mejorado más de lo que la mismísima Gondaime se pudiera imaginar.

Al salir de dicha torre, en el caso particular de la joven Hyuuga, se encaminó hacia su casa con el objetivo de darle frente a su padre, aquel era el momento adecuado luego de tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Mientras tanto, en un parque distanciado de dicho lugar, un emocionado hombre jugaba con su preciado y enorme perro al frisbee, parecían aprovechar aquel momento entre ambos como si fuera el último, contando además que hacía un buen tiempo para pasar el rato en aquel agradable sitio, a pesar de estar el cielo un poco nublado. Shino en aquel momento había salido a comprar agua puesto que la sed que los tres tenían era insoportable, sin embargo, Kiba y Akamaru seguían divirtiéndose hasta que su compañero regresara… en una oportunidad, el Inuzuka le lanza el frisbee a Akamaru con tal fuerza que ni el mismo perro pudo alcanzarla, por lo que desafortunadamente le golpea a una persona que transitaba por ahí, logrando así que ésta cayera al suave pasto y que el blanquecino animal corriera en aquella dirección y le ladraba a su amo para que fuera hacia el sitio en el que se encontraba.

-"¡Rayos! ¡no quería que esto pasara!... ¿qué hago?" – se preguntaba con nerviosismo el Inuzuka, observando a la lejanía aquella escena que en nada le agradaba, su rostro hizo una mueca sintiéndose perturbado, no estaba seguro si acercarse a la persona, pero tras unos segundos de pensarlo bien decidió ayudar a levantar al susodicho como muestra de disculpas ante lo sucedido.

-Voy a matar al animal que hizo esto – murmuraba entre dientes mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la suave hierba e intentaba recuperarse de aquel golpe que la aturdió ligeramente.

-¡Guuuuaaauuu! Guarf, guarf – ladraba Akamaru con algo de desespero, pero movía la cola cada vez más a medida que veía acercarse su dueño.

-Hola, disculpa por el golpe fue sin querer, es que estaba jugando con mi perro y… - decía Kiba disculpándose, a su vez ayudaba a la chica a levantarse, pero esta se soltó de él bruscamente y se levantó por su cuenta.

-¡No necesito ayuda!... además, ¡¿fuiste tú el animal que me lanzó esta cosa?! – preguntó enojada mostrando el disco y tirándoselo al chico en el pecho, con cierto enojo.

-Si, de verdad quiero disculp… ¡¿nani?! ¡no tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡me estoy disculpando! – gritaba el Inuzuka sintiéndose ofendido de que le hablaran de tal forma, luego de haber dado unas disculpas de la forma más sincera posible.

-Hmph… por algo dicen que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños… pero tranquilo, el pobre de tu perro no tiene la culpa de ser tu mascota – le dijo aquella chica de cabellos rubios mirándolo molesta.

-….¡¿Na-na-nani?!... ¡oye, respeta…!

-Grrrr – gruñía Akamaru al ver el comportamiento de la chica.

-Mmm… - la pelirubia posa su mirada en Akamaru, luego en Kiba, después en el perro y nuevamente en el Inuzuka – no, esto confirma que en verdad las cosas se parecen a sus dueños… ¡son tal para cual!

-¡Eres… eres una… una…! – las palabras en el pelicastaño no salían, no podía continuar esa oración y su mirada se tornó furiosa mientras se apretaba las manos formándolas en puños.

-¡Ya cállate!... animal pulgoso, yo me largo… y trata de no herir a la gente con eso, puede que le saques un ojo a un niño, ¡baka! – exclamó la rubia mujer mientras caminaba entre malhumorada y satisfecha luego de haber dicho todas aquellas palabras, después de todo, la mejor forma de desquitarse con alguien era por medio de palabras.

-¡Esa chica…! – balbuceaba siguiendo con una mirada furica a la chica que se alejaba de él – "¡es una maleducada, ni aceptó mis disculpas!"

-¿Ya terminaste de pelear? – le preguntó una voz masculina tras él, el Inuzuka se dio la vuelta y vio a Shino parado frente a él seriamente.

-Supongo… - dijo arrebatándole las dos botellas de agua, dejando una para Akamaru el cual se lo daba en un posillo, mientras que él tomaba directamente – es una gruñona.

-Hmmm, si tú lo dices… lo que me hace pensar… - decía Shino sin mirarlo.

-¡Ni lo pienses, ni se te ocurra, que tan siquiera se te pase por la mente y verás como serás hombre muerto! – exclamó algo agitado Kiba señalando a su amigo con enojo, rojo de rabia.

-No iba a decir nada que te incomodara… el simple hecho de que actuaras a la defensiva te delata, el que lo pensó fuiste tú… sea lo que sea – decía el Aburame mientras bebía un sorbo de su agua.

-"Este Shino… tengo que admitir que existen momentos en los que me saca de quicio" – pensó el Inuzuka mirando a su compañero de mala forma.

Una Hinata ligeramente sorprendida, penetró su casa con cierta extrañeza, los que custodiaban la entrada del clan era solo uno a diferencia de que siempre colocaban a dos… contando además que muy pocas fueron las personas que la recibieron, y dentro de estas se encontraban meramente los de la rama secundaria. La joven Hyuuga al hacer contacto con su hogar, en el que había crecido y criado, todo esta en zumo silencio, tanto que ni se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, supuso ella que debido al tiempo que hacía en Konoha aquel día no beneficiaba en nada aquel momento. Durante su recorrido por los pasillos, entra a su cuarto para dejar a un gato que seguía quejándose de quedarse solo en aquel lugar, pero sin pronunciar media palabra, la ojiperla sale y continúa su caminata por su casa… hallándose así frente a frente con una chica, ahora no tan pequeña, que la miraba con sorpresa pero que sin dudarlo dibujó una sonrisa y corría a abrazar a su hermana mayor.

-¡Hinata-chan! Me dijeron que habías regresado, pensé que era un rumor, pero me alegra mucho que fuese cierto… ¡no sabes lo contenta que me…! – decía con entusiasmo Hanabi sin dejar de abrazar a la peliazulada chica.

-Hanabi, me contenta verte también, pero tengo asuntos pendientes… ¿dónde está el señor Hiashi? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al principio correspondiendo el abrazo, pero al hacer aquella pregunta, endureció su mirada y su rostro se tornó serio a medida que observaba por todas partes en busca de algo.

-¿Hiashi?... ¿por qué le dices así a nuestro padre? – preguntó Hanabi extrañada por la forma en como le hacía aquella pregunta Hinata.

-Solo responde – dijo brevemente la ojiperla.

-Esta en su despacho, pero está en una reunión… Hinata ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué te ves y actúas tan raro? Tú no eres así…

-Hanabi, simplemente he cambiado… para bien… ahora, solo quiero hablar con nuestro padre de algo que tengo pendiente desde hace muchos años – dijo Hinata con una mirada determinante en sus ojos, y comenzando a correr hacia la dirección que su hermana le había proporcionado – "necesito hablar con él, darle mi punto de vista… necesito desahogarme y quitarme ese gran peso que llevo sobre mí desde que nací… una verdad que nunca tuve el valor de decir… algo que él debe saber, por mucho o nada que le duela… es un deber"

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): Esto es deprimente –dibujando círculos en el suelo con su dedo índice, bastante triste.

(Sakura): ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos me traen para cuidar a este tarado? –con una venita en la frente y cruzada de brazos.

(Kakashi): No te creas, a mí también me traen en contra de mi voluntad –con cara de resignación.

(Naruto): ¡Rayos, sigo sin aparecer! ¡¿Cuándo, cuándo, cuándoooo?! –se agarra del cabello con desespero.

(Kakashi): Vaya… ¿y se puede saber cuales son tus ansias de aparecer?

(Naruto): Ehm…. Pues… etto… -mira el suelo pensativo y algo apenado, como un niño- quiero ver a Hinata-chan…

(Sakura): Pues aún falta para eso, baka –suelta un suspiro.

(Kakashi): Ah, con que era eso… ya veo… hmmm… el encuentro que todos esperan y… hablando de encuentros… ¿cuándo salgo yo?

(Naruto): Jejeje, cierto… Kakashi-sensei tiene su problema por ahí –dándole codazos a Kakashi.

(Kakashi): Mejor me voy, no hago nada aquí.

(Sakura): Si, vámonos, baka –se lleva a Naruto arrastrado.

(Hinata): Para el próximo capítulo, simplemente mantendré una conversación con mi padre… creo que llegó el momento de decirle lo que he estado guardando durante tanto tiempo… es la hora de la verdad…

(Tobi): Si ya niña, ya hablaste mucho… ¡Kisame-san, sácala!

(Kisame): ¡Sácate de aquí! –empuja a Hinata fuera del resumen.

(Hinata): ¡Animal de pecera, maleducado…! –gritando de la rabia.

(Kisame): ¡En fin! Para el próximo capítulo habrá una reunión Akatsuki…

(Tobi): Si, pero la reunión se queda a medias… lamentablemente cortarán la parte más intrigante… ¡culpen a la autora!

(Kisame): Si cúlpenla… ¡Akatsuki lo máximo! nn

(Tobi): ¡Vivan las nubes rojas y los ositos…!

(Kisame): Tobi ¬¬

(Tobi): ¡…Vivan las nubes rojas y los caramelitos!

(Kisame): …Tobi ¬¬

(Tobi): ¡…Vivan las máscaras en forma de caramelito! nn

(Kisame): Tobi… -con una venita en la frente.

(Tobi): ¡…Vivan los…!

(Kisamen): ¡TOBI!

(Tobi): Dime, Kisame-san –tono alegre.

(Kisame): Deja de poner en ridículo el nombre de Akatsuki ¬¬ -le mira duramente.

(Tobi): ¡Ops! ¿me inspiré de nuevo, verdad?

(Kisame): ¿Tú crees? ¬¬

**Próximo Capítulo: "Verdades que hieren. Reunión"**


	22. Verdades que hieren, Reunión

Capítulo Anterior:

Hola a todos y como siempre, espero que estén bien y que disfruten un buen fin de semana. Realmente me disculpo por no subir el capi antes, he andado ocupada estudiando y todo eso no he tenido chance, aunque menos mal ya el capi estaba listo. Sin más que decir, les dejo con este capi… o como le llamo yo: el capítulo de la verdad, y los trapitos al sol jeje. Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¿Hiashi?... ¿por qué le dices así a nuestro padre? – preguntó Hanabi extrañada por la forma en como le hacía aquella pregunta Hinata.

-Solo responde – dijo brevemente la ojiperla.

-Esta en su despacho, pero está en una reunión… Hinata-chan ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué te ves y actúas tan raro? Tú no eres así…

-Hanabi, simplemente he cambiado… para bien… ahora, solo quiero hablar con nuestro padre de algo que tengo pendiente desde hace muchos años – dijo Hinata con una mirada determinante en sus ojos, y comenzando a correr hacia la dirección que su hermana le había proporcionado – "necesito hablar con él, darle mi punto de vista… necesito desahogarme y quitarme ese gran peso que llevo sobre mí desde que nací… una verdad que nunca tuve el valor de decir… algo que él debe saber, por mucho o nada que le duela… es un deber"

**Capítulo #22: Verdades que hieren. Reunión.**

La joven Hyuuga corría y doblaba por varios pasillos, hasta situarse frente a una puerta corrediza de madera, podía oír hablar varias personas, pero decidida y sin retroceder, abrió dicha puerta tan siquiera tocar en previo aviso. Muchos fueron los que clavaron sus miradas ante aquel movimiento sorpresivo y un tanto maleducado, nunca se imaginaron ver a Hinata allí y menos con esa vestimenta que ellos consideraban infame: la kunoichi calzaba unas botas negras largas, vestía una falda del mismo color de sus ojos, así como un short negro… en la parte superior llevaba una blusa de color negro y una chaqueta más holgada a diferencia de la que portaba hace años atrás, sin embargo ésta poseía el mismo color de su falda haciéndole juego a su vez con sus ojos… una vestimenta que a ella le parecía cómoda sobretodo en las batallas, pero que a su familia le parecía vulgar.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Hiashi-sama, que su hija se presente en esas fachas! – exclamó un anciano, viendo con escándalo a la kunoichi.

-Ehm… ¿cómo dijo? – preguntó una Hinata seria, claramente la palabra "fachas" no le había agradado en lo absoluto – para su información, la ropa que llevaba antes se desgastó con el entrenamiento, así que tuve que comprar otra… simple y sencillamente no tuve opción, además, tengo que reconocer que aquella era más incomoda a la hora de pelear.

-¡Tiene que hacer algo al respecto, Hiashi-sama, su hija regreso más contestona que nunca! Debe remediar eso – decía un perturbado anciano en apoyo a lo que su compañero había comentando, y reforzándolo con lo que Hinata había dicho.

-¡Usted cállase! ¡yo no soy una mascota y mucho menos un robot con el cual me pueden cambiar a su antojo! – exclamó la ojiperla estallando de la rabia ante aquel pronunciamiento en su contra.

-Cálmense y déjenme solo con ella – declaró por fin el líder del clan Hyuuga, el cual tenía su mirada anclada al frente, sin voltear a ver a su primogénita.

-¡Pero, Hiashi-sama…! – exclamó otro anciano con sorpresa, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo Hiashi.

-Ya hablé.

-No puedo creerlo… - murmuraba un anciano saliendo de ahí y dirigiendo asesinas miradas a la peliazul.

-No puedo creer que nos saque así… - murmuraba otro.

Y así fue que rápidamente todos salieron, quedando en el gran despacho Hinata y Hiashi, padre e hija, luego de tantos años por fin cara a cara, diciéndose las cosas como deben ser, o al menos en el caso de la ojiperla.

-Tsunade-sama me dijo que supuestamente el clan había puesto a Hanabi como heredera, ¿es cierto? – preguntó Hinata mirando seriamente a su padre, sentándose frente a él.

-Hmph… como siempre, la Hokage tan… - iba a decir Hiashi, pero la voz enfurecida de su hija provocó en él, no un sobresalto, pero si que sus ojos se abrieran por la impresión.

-¡No me mientas! ¡no vengas a decirme que Tsunade-sama mintió porque es a ti a quien no creo! – dijo la chica elevando su palma y soltarla firmemente sobre la pequeña mesa situada frente al líder de aquel particular clan, la peliazulada le miraba con enojo, algo que nunca había visto él en sus ojos – ella no es una chismosa, simplemente le pregunté y ella respondió, estaba en su derecho tomando en cuenta que yo pertenezco a este clan y, sobretodo, porque era la heredera… y es por eso que vengo a reclamar mis derechos, ¡Hanabi es una niña! Yo puedo dirigir este clan y estoy en plenas facultades para ello…

-No lo estás – declaró repentinamente Hiashi volviendo a su estado sereno e intentando no alterarse por la forma en como su hija le hablaba – te fuiste de Konoha y eso incluye al clan por sobre todas las cosas… diste a entender que te ibas en tiempo indefinido, así como también que no te importaba en lo absoluto tú posición dentro del clan… es por ello que me vi en la obligación de cederle el mando del clan a tu hermana.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡me fui precisamente porque quería hacerme fuerte para el clan!... es que… ¡¿aún no lo entiendes?! – le decía con desespero la joven Hyuuga mostrando un brillo en sus ojos que extrañamente su padre sintió un vuelco en su corazón, le recordaba algo… o a alguien… - no… nunca lo vas a entender y veo que es imposible, ¿pero sabes que? Seré de nuevo la heredera cueste lo que me cueste, porque yo si he luchado de verdad para llegar a donde estoy.

-¿Y según tú en donde estás? – le preguntó seriamente el ojiperlado hombre con una voz que expresaba indiferencia.

-En el lugar que tú nunca haz sido capaz de reconocer – le dijo la kunoichi dirigiéndole unas duras miradas.

-No puedo creer lo arrogante que te haz puesto, definitivamente, no eres digna de ser la heredera… Hanabi tiene más aptitudes e incluso Neji, desgraciadamente y para mi mala suerte él no es mi hijo, sin embargo estoy seguro que nunca serías capaz de superarlo, lo he entrenado al igual que Hanabi, y ambos son lo mejor que ha tenido el clan… hubiese preferido mil veces tener un hijo como él, en vez de una hija como tú – dijo esto Hiashi para levantarse y salir del despacho, pero la voz de su hija lo hicieron detenerse.

-Pues lo siento, padre… nada en esta vida es perfecto – comenzaba a decir la ojiperla levantándose de su asiento y mirando desafiante a Hiashi, el cual no se había dado la vuelta, simplemente seguía parado escuchando - ¿qué hubiera dado yo porque mi padre fuera como cualquier otro? ¿qué hubiera dado yo porque tú no fueras mi padre?... así como tú querías un hijo o una hija que se pareciera a Neji, yo quería un padre normal, que me valorara por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo… pero lamentablemente para ti nací yo, ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa de que nuestros destinos se cruzaran. Como dije, para tu desgracia nací yo, y para mi desgracia estás tú, me da igual lo que digas de mí… que no sirvo, que soy inútil, que no soy la adecuada, que no puedo, que soy un estorbo… ¿pero sabes qué? Aunque tú nunca pudiste sanar esa desgracia, yo si pude hacerlo ¿sabes cómo?, entrenando duro, esforzándome aunque caía al suelo 100 mil veces siempre me levantaba con la frente en alto… incluso cuando pelee contra Neji hace años en las preliminares. El hecho y en conclusión, yo como tu desgracia siempre me haz visto de esa forma y nunca haz hecho algo para que deje de serlo… en cambio yo si: con trabajo duro, heridas profundas físicas, sudor por toneladas de mi frente, con muchas cosas yo he sabido superar mi desgracia que eres tú. Admito que quizás siempre intentaba que las cosas entre tú y yo mejoraran, pero nunca funcionaba… es por eso que me vi en la necesidad de irme a entrenar fuera… solo para que me aceptaras, porque nunca me importaron los demás, el simple hecho de que tú, mi padre, me viera con orgullo… era otra forma de acabar esa desgracia, pero nunca funcionó… de hecho… esa desgracia que eres tú, aún no ha sanado por completo, porque aún falta ese ingrediente importante: que mi padre me vea orgulloso.

Tras decir aquellas extensas palabras, salió hacia su recamara dejando a un Hiashi claramente sorprendido ante aquella declaración, sin lugar a dudas le dolieron a sobremanera, así como a Hinata le dolieron las palabras que él le dijo. La joven Hyuuga se encerró en su recamara y tirándose en ella se sintió serena, admitía que se pasó con todo lo que le dijo a su padre, pero sabía que le habían dolido, no podía negar que lo que Hiashi le restregó en su cara le dolió… el hecho de saber que tenía de preferido a Neji incluso antes que ella era algo que de verdad le partía el alma… y fue por eso que habló, la ojiperla luego de haber pasado por tantos tragos amargos que le hicieron quitar millones de lágrimas, el hecho de decirle a las personas todo lo que sentía en ese momento hacía reprimir sus lágrimas a tal punto de sentirse bien consigo misma: fue una forma que encontró para no llorar.

La noticia de la llegada de Hinata corrió velozmente por toda Konoha, ya sus amigos o gran parte de ellos se encaminaban hacia la casa de la susodicha para darle la bienvenida… los únicos que no se unieron al grupo fueron Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai, y Chouji (éste porque andaba de misión), el resto fueron a visitarla y se alegraron mucho en verla, además que se sorprendieron por el notable cambio de la kunoichi y sin excepciones, incluso Kiba que ya se estaba pensando en invitar a salir a su amiga, pero a pesar de todo aquello no iba en serio por el simple hecho de que él la estimaba mucho como hermana.

En un lugar lejano, un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos y en espera de un par de personas con la finalidad de comenzar una reunión interesante entre ellos, sin embargo, también faltaba otra persona que en cuestión de minutos, aparecería frente a ellos.

-Pein se demora mucho, ¿nadie sabe en dónde está? – pregunta un hombre de piel azulada y con cara lo más parecido a un tiburón.

-Ya esta por llegar – declaró un hombre con una gran planta carnívora alrededor de su cabeza.

-Bueno… oye, Itachi, tengo unos cupones para… - decía Kisame pero fue interrumpido por su compañero pelinegro.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Oye, Itachi-san… Kisame-san solo intentaba ser amable, deberías agradecérselo – decía un hombre con una máscara de color naranja en forma de espiral.

-Si Itachi, yo solo intentaba ser amab…. ¡¿nani?! – gritó Kisame sintiéndose claramente ofendido.

-Bueno ya… Tobi es un chico bueno – dijo con voz alegre, la cual fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta dar un bostezo - ¡qué aburrido! Que llegue rápido Pein-san…

-Veo que hasta incluso el mismo Tobi está aburrido, cosa no muy natural en él… mmm, ¿a qué se deberá eso? – preguntó una voz femenina atrás de Itachi, ésta sostenía un kunai la cual amenazaba con cortar al Uchiha mayor, sin embargo, éste permanecía impasible y tranquilo desde su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Yukiko-chan! – exclamó con alegría Tobi al ver a la susodicha… una chica de tez blanca, cabello blanco largo y lacio como la nieve, unos ojos grises con su pupila negra rasgada como si de una serpiente se tratase, sin embargo, parte de su rostro estaba oculto por una antifaz en forma de cuervo, vestía con un vestido negro y portaba la capa de Akatsuki.

-¡No me llames así! – dice mirando a su compañero con mala cara.

-Si, Yukiko-san – continuaba feliz el enmascarado hombre.

-Y a ti, por lo que veo, nunca podré sacarte una cara de asombro… Uchiha tenías que ser – le dijo la mujer soltando a Itachi y sentándose en su asiento, dedicándole una sonrisa malvada de lado.

-Hmph… deja de molestar – musitó el pelinegro volviendo a abrir los ojos, mirándola sin sentimiento alguno a través de sus ojos negros como la noche.

-¡En fin! Es extraño que nos reunamos de día, siempre era en la noche o muy entrada en la mañana… aunque a la última reunión no pude asistir por motivos que no diré… pero era algo urgente lo que tenía que hacer – dijo la peliblanca mujer sin quitar su irónica sonrisa.

-Algo que sin lugar a dudas me parece muy extraño – declaró Itachi cerrando sus ojos pacíficamente.

-¿Y eso que te importa? – le pregunta Yukiko de forma amenazante, sin embargo la puerta de la sala se abre bruscamente y de par en par, dejando pasar a un apurado hombre alto de cabellos naranjas y de muchos percings en su rostro, a su lado venía una chica de cabellos azules de una actitud llena de seriedad… ambos personajes se sentaron uno al lado del otro frente a aquella mesa en donde se encontraba el resto.

-Como siempre ustedes nunca se pueden llevar bien – dijo Pein dirigiendo dichas palabras a Itachi y a Yukiko – y bien ¿qué noticias me traen?

-Para empezar, estuvimos investigando en las distintas guaridas que tenía Orochimaru por todo el territorio ninja… pero no conseguimos para nada el anillo – comenzaba a relatar Kisame seriamente – sin embargo, no nos quedamos cruzados de brazos… Itachi y yo dimos con Kabuto ya que supusimos que él la tenía en su poder, pero nos enteramos por boca de él, de algo que nos dejó algo intrigados…

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Itachi): Seré conciso, para el próximo capítulo, estaremos entablando una breve conversación en Akatsuki acerca de las nuevas "misiones" que nos tocará a cada uno como pareja…

(Kisame): Exacto, además, tendrán noticias de Sasuke… si, sabemos que lo daban por muerto pero no lo está ¬¬

(Itachi): Hmph… el punto es que el líder nos asignará una misión, eso es todo…

(Yukiko): ¡Eso es mentira! Yo seré la que daré la más grandiosa noticia para el líder.

(Itachi): Hmph, yo me largo…

(Kisame): Te sigo…

(Yukiko): ¡No me dejen hablando sola! –se va atrás de los dos Akatsuki.

(Tsunade): ¿Y alguien me puede decir en donde esta la estúpida cría? –enojada con los brazos cruzados.

(Sasha): ¡Hola, ya estoy aquí!

(Tsunade): Me dejaste esperando ¬¬

(Sasha): Lo siento, me disculpo…

(Tsunade): Para el próximo capítulo también saldremos nosotras, la niñita me entregará algo… y para mi desgracia se quedará en Konoha.

(Sasha): Así es, la menopausica mujer aún no lo supera, jeje

(Tsunade): ¡¿CÓMO ME HAZ LLAMADO, IDIOTA?! –roja de la rabia y amenazándola con el puño, parecía el diablo en persona.

(Sasha): Y después dices que yo soy la malhumorada ¬¬ -le mira con una gota en la cabeza, pero luego sonríe nerviosamente –pues sin más que decir a nosotras nos toca salir de aquí ¡adiós!

(Tsunade): ¡NO TE VAS A LIBRAR DE MÍ TAN FÁCILMENTE! –se va corriendo para golpear a Sasha.

(Hinata): Y mi caso, estaré paseando por las calles de Konoha y me encontraré con el puesto de Ichiraku ramen… entraré… pero lo que ocurrirá después no se verá por completo.

(Naruto): Si, lamentablemente, luego de tantos capítulos sin salir, y cuando al fin me ponen… cortan la escena ¬¬ -infla sus mejillas con algo de enfado- ¡no me parece justo!

(Hinata): Bueno, Naruto-kun… ve el lado positivo… las personas querrán ver lo que sigue en Ichiraku, y la idea es dejarlos con las ganas…

(Naruto): No a mí ¬¬

**Próximo Capítulo: "Objetivos, paciencia, y sorpresas"**


	23. Objetivos, paciencia, y sorpresas

Les mando un gran saludo, me disculpo por el atraso es que estaba en temporada de exámenes y duro un poco en terminar

**Les mando un gran saludo, me disculpo por el atraso es que estaba en temporada de exámenes y duro un poco en terminar. Sin más que añadir les dejo con este capi, el que viene seguro les gustará más que este jeje… en fin! Me despido!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¡En fin! Es extraño que nos reunamos de día, siempre era en la noche o muy entrada en la mañana… aunque a la última reunión no pude asistir por motivos que no diré… pero era algo urgente lo que tenía que hacer – dijo la peliblanca mujer sin quitar su irónica sonrisa.

-Algo que sin lugar a dudas me parece muy extraño – declaró Itachi cerrando sus ojos pacíficamente.

-¿Y eso que te importa? – le pregunta Yukiko de forma amenazante, sin embargo la puerta de la sala se abre bruscamente y de par en par, dejando pasar a un apurado hombre alto de cabellos naranjas y de muchos percings en su rostro, a su lado venía una chica de cabellos azules de una actitud llena de seriedad… ambos personajes se sentaron uno al lado del otro frente a aquella mesa en donde se encontraba el resto.

-Como siempre ustedes nunca se pueden llevar bien – dijo Pein dirigiendo dichas palabras a Itachi y a Yukiko – y bien ¿qué noticias me traen?

-Para empezar, estuvimos investigando en las distintas guaridas que tenía Orochimaru por todo el territorio ninja… pero no conseguimos para nada el anillo – comenzaba a relatar Kisame seriamente – sin embargo, no nos quedamos cruzados de brazos… Itachi y yo dimos con Kabuto ya que supusimos que él la tenía en su poder, pero nos enteramos por boca de él, de algo que nos dejó algo intrigados…

**Capítulo #23: Objetivos, paciencia, y sorpresas.**

-Ve al grano – le dijo severamente Pein.

-Que recién Sasuke fue en su busca y es ese pequeño el que tiene el anillo bajo su poder – dijo aquello Kisame, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Que raro… - dijo Yukiko de forma pensativa.

-¿Y qué ganaría Sasuke teniendo el anillo? – preguntó Konan confundida.

-Es simple: lo único que quiere es que lo busque para enfrentarme nuevamente a él… utiliza al anillo como carnada, eso es todo – dijo el Uchiha mayor seriamente.

-Sea como sea, tanto Kisame como tú deberán conseguir ese anillo ¿entendido? – exigió con autoridad el líder, los dos antes mencionados asintieron con la cabeza – bueno, ¿y ustedes qué? – se dirigió a Zetsu y a Tobi.

-¿Y yo cuando, eh? – pregunta con aburrimiento la peliblanca.

-No seas desesperada, vamos por parte – le dijo Konan, provocando que Yukiko soltara un bramido de molestia.

-Pues Zetsu-san y yo estuvimos estudiando el terreno de batalla de Deidara-sempai… que en paz descanse… y descubrimos que el anillo definitivamente quedó totalmente destruido, así que desgraciadamente no está – habló Tobi soltando un suspiro.

-¡Rayos! ¿no puedo tener miembros más o menos normales dentro de la organización?... como sea, vamos Yukiko, ¿qué noticias buenas me traes ahora? – decía con emoción Pein, sin duda, aquella mujer de blanquecina cabellera siempre le traía buenas noticias, era una persona nutrida en habilidades.

-¡Hasta que al fin!... pues si, tengo dos noticias – dijo la chica incorporándose en su silla, sentándose bien para decir tales palabras – la primera es que Kakuzu está vivo, no sé como, pero se me apareció en la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada y me pidió que les dijera su posición ahora…

-¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Zetsu con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde crees?... haciendo dinero, algo obvio – dijo Yukiko con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – y la segunda noticia, es que conseguí el anillo de Hidan – sacó algo de su bolsillo, dejando a la vista aquel preciado tesoro, o al menos así lo vio Pein, el cual no podía creer que esa chica lo hubiera conseguido.

-¡Bien, así se hace Yukiko-san! – exclamó con alegría Tobi.

-Si conseguiste el anillo… ¿entonces dónde está Hidan? ¿no lo hallaste al menos muerto? – le preguntó Itachi sabiendo de antemano que algo no le agradaba.

-Hmph… no hallé su cuerpo, solo conseguí su anillo… ¿algún problema con eso? – le preguntó Yukiko sabiendo de inmediato las insinuaciones del Uchiha, simplemente le miró con algo de rabia.

-Simplemente se me hace raro que consiguieras el anillo en el terreno de batalla y que no pudiste tan siquiera conseguir su cuerpo o su cadáver – le soltó el pelinegro de forma tranquila, pero en el fondo ambos se dedicaban miradas de odio.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante es que consiguieras el anillo… y que no estuviera destruido – dijo el líder, pero de repente recordó algo – Yukiko… ¿y él anillo de Kakuzu?

-Oh bien… ese lo tiene Konoha por lo que será difícil conseguirlo, pero tranquilo, haré lo posible para recuperarlo – sonrió contenta la kunoichi de ojos grises y cabellos blancos.

-"Estoy comenzando a aborrecer esto" – pensó fugazmente Itachi cerrando sus negros ojos.

-Bien, ya la reunión queda por finalizada… solo les doy una última orden… Itachi y Kisame, encárguense de conseguir el anillo que tiene Sasuke… debido a que Kakuzu sigue vivo, compartirá su misión con Zetsu, ustedes deberán conseguir al jinchuuriki de 8 colas… mientras que Yukiko hará equipo con Tobi, ustedes se encargarán de reunir información de las villas y recuperar el anillo de Kakuzu, eso si… Yukiko, no te olvides de tu misión especial – dijo Pein dedicándole una penetrante mirada, logrando que la peliblanca asintiera con una sonrisa malévola.

Y así, cada quien se marchó para tomarse el día libre, otros para investigar ciertas cosas, y otros para cumplir sus misiones.

En Konoha, una kunoichi de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes estaba situada frente al gran escritorio de la que era considerada la máxima líder de aquella particular aldea. Ambas se miraban seriamente, como intentando insinuarse cosas que detestaban, por no decir todas. La chica postrada ante la Hokage relajó sus hombros y extendió su mano para depositar un sobre amarillo arriba del escritorio, la Gondaime se quedó viendo dicho objeto con algo de inseguridad, tanto que alzó una ceja y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomó entre sus manos para abrirlo y comenzar a leer lo que ahí estaba escrito.

-Ya veo… entonces Shibuki aceptó dejarte libre y recomendándome para tenerte como ninja en esta Aldea… mmm, y por lo que veo quiere reforzar la alianza que tiene Konoha con la Cascada – declaró la rubia mujer, dejando de lado el documento y cerrando los ojos con rostro sereno, necesitaba relajarse en serio - ¿y se puede saber por qué tu humorcito, niña malcriada?

-¡Y eso que le importa!...

-¡Sasha! – le gritó Tsunade con voz autoritaria, provocando que la rubia joven volteara su rostro enfadado a otra parte y cruzara los brazos enojada – dejé que te relajaras por unos minutos para que pudiésemos conversar sin estar gritando como locas… pero por lo que veo no funcionó…

-Contigo nada funciona – musitó la chica.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con una venita en la frente la Gondaime.

-Nada, obaasan… es que tuve un encuentro nada agradable con un idiota en el parque, contando además que discutí con mi padre mucho antes… entonces… - decía la ojiverde con pesadez, ciertamente, cargaba un humor insoportable.

-Definitivamente, igual de peleona que tu padre – declaró Tsunade dedicándole una mirada seria con el ceño fruncido.

-E igual de enojona y gritona que tú, vieja… - decía Sasha, pero no pudo tan siquiera continuar puesto que la Gondaime la interrumpió.

-¡Ni te atrevas a compararme contigo!

-Claro, porque aún no aceptas que soy tu nieta… anda, acéptalo o-b-a-a-s-a-n – dijo Sasha burlonamente, llevando su largo cabello hacia atrás y dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante a Tsunade, la cual le miraba con rabia.

-Aunque lo seas, sigo insistiendo que no tengo tal nieta… principalmente sabiendo de quien vino, y sabes a quien me refiero – dijo la rubia mujer entrelazando sus manos a medida que cerraba sus ojos aún con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No te atrevas tan siquiera a mencionar el nombre de mi madre, vieja amargada! – exclamó la ojiverde señalando con furia a la Hokage.

-No lo hice, así que baja tu guardia…

-Pero si lo pensaste ¡y no me lo vas a negar!

-¿Podrías calmarte y dejar de gritar como loca?... debemos hablar acerca de tu estadía aquí – dijo Tsunade intentando calmarse a medida que hablaba con la susodicha – En vista de que tu padre, es decir, mi hijo se ha casado nuevamente y por fortuna eligió bien a la persona más indicada…

-¡Mi madre fue la mejor! – le gritó con exasperación la pelirubia chica de ojos verdes.

-No pienso discutir eso contigo, sabes mi opinión al respecto… ¡en fin! Ahora que tu padre pertenece al clan Inuzuka, tú también… espero que trates bien a esa familia y que te lleves bien con los hijos de tu nueva mamá – le aconsejó la Gondaime con una mirada severa.

-Nueva mamá ¡ja! A mi madre nunca la voy a reemplazar – dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasha y con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso ya lo sé… tocando otro punto… debido a tu historial como ninja en la Aldea de la Cascada y a la petición que me hizo Shibuki, quedas libre de hacerte una prueba para asignarte un rango… por lo que autónomamente te pondré como jounin – sentenció la rubia mujer Hokage.

-Me parece justo… por cierto, obaasan… ¿Naruto ha regresado? – preguntó con curiosidad Sasha.

-¿Conoces a Naruto? – preguntó con asombro Tsunade.

-¡Por supuesto! Ese chico es lo máximo… yo lo entrené durante un año… claro, antes de que Hinata apareciera.

-Vaya… no lo sabía – respondió la ojimiel con un tic en su ceja derecha, pero al instante su cara cambió a una totalmente seria – pues si, ya esta en Konoha.

-¡Qué bien! Iré a verlo, jeje… ¡adiós vieja bruja! – se despedía Sasha corriendo hacia la puerta con una sonrisa y cerraba dicha puerta antes de recibir un regaño y/o golpe de parte de su abuela.

-¡NO TIENES MODALES, ESTÚPIDA NIÑA!... Aish… no me extraña que Naruto y Sasha se lleven de maravilla.

El resto de la tarde no transcurrió con mucho que decir, Naruto entrenó parte de la tarde y decidió ir a cenar cuando comenzara a anochecer puesto que Kakashi le había dicho que esa noche se preparara porque entrenarían un poco. Hinata por su parte, necesitaba distracción por lo que tenía que salir de su casa, recorriendo así el pueblo de Konoha… estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, aún recordaba el encuentro con su padre y el hecho de que no se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde aquel momento, algo le decía que sus palabras fueron en verdad duras, tanto que tal vez Hiashi no quisiera ni verle la cara… pero fuera de esto, el ver las caras de sus amigos, le alegró bastante el día, sobretodo de Shino y Kiba a quienes estimaba demasiado. Hinata se detuvo ante el puesto de Ichiraku, observando el cartel que llevaba dicho nombre, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía puesto que tenía mucho tiempo sin pasar por ahí… aquel lugar que tanto visitaba Naruto de quien ella estuvo enamorada hace un tiempo ya.

-"No estaría mal entrar y comer algo antes de regresar a casa, después de todo no me apetece cenar junto a mi padre" – pensó la peliazul manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa que hacía tiempo no dibujaba, pero al entrar vio a una persona sentada comiendo ramen hasta más no poder – "No… no puede ser…"

-¡Vamos viejo! Sírveme otro plato, esto está delicioso… mmm… no me canso de comer esto – dijo alegre aquel chico, el cual ya estaba convertido en todo un hombre, cabello rubio largo como lo portaba anteriormente su padre, ojos de color azul tan alegres y más maduros que antes… en total, una persona irreconocible para Hinata sino fuera por el estilo de cabello que éste llevaba desde siempre.

-¿Naruto… kun? – dijo la Hyuuga con una voz inaudible, su rostro expresaba seriedad y asombro a la vez, no pensaba verlo aunque ya muchos le habían dicho que él había regresado también.

-Uhmmm… - musitó el rubio dándose la vuelta al sentir la presencia de alguien, contando además que escuchó una suave voz - ¿qué? ¿Hinata-chan, eres tú?

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): ¡El próximo capítulo será genial!

(Hinata): Naruto-kun y yo tendremos un encuentro algo imprevisto, nos sentaremos a conversar un poco… solo un poco…

(Naruto): Si pero… bueno, mejor no digo lo que pienso de ese encuentro –cara triste.

(Hinata): Lo sabrán en el próximo, creo que ya me voy, ya dije lo que tenía que decir –y se va de ahí.

(Naruto): ¡¿Eh?! ¡Hinata-chan, espera…! –apunto de correr, pero Sakura, un hombre encapuchado con una túnica negra, y cuatro ANBU lo detienen.

(Sakura): ¿Y para donde vas? Aún no terminamos el resumen…

(Naruto): Pe-pero… Hi-Hinata-chan…

(ANBU1): Olvídalo, tenemos asuntos que tratar en el resumen.

(Hombre): Para el próximo capítulo aún no se descubrirá quien soy, sencillamente apareceré y me encontraré con Sakura.

(Sakura): ¡Jum! Tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba.

(Naruto): Si, contando además que unos ANBU me quieren atacar… ¡¿por qué me quieren atacar?!

(ANBU2): Lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo, Naruto-kun.

(ANBU3): Hmmm, si… lo único cierto de todo esto, es que comenzará una lucha entre Naruto y nosotros.

(ANBU4): Algo de acción para variar la trama de esta historia…

(Naruto): Si, la trama siempre ha sido matarme ¬¬

(ANBU3): Oh, yo no me apresuraría tanto.

(ANBU1): Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente.

(ANBU2): Es cierto, aquí termina todo el resumen, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que estará muy emocionante.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Encuentros impredecibles"**


	24. Encuentros impredecibles

Hola

**Hola! Espero que estén bien y se encuentren de humor, le dejo otro capi y bueno! Solo espero que les guste, el que viene creo que será mucho mejor jeje… aunque algo me dice que me van a decir de todo cuando lean este capi XD… pero como dicen: lo bueno se hace esperar, jejeje.**

**Sin más que decir me despido y disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-"No estaría mal entrar y comer algo antes de regresar a casa, después de todo no me apetece cenar junto a mi padre" – pensó la peliazul manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa que hacía tiempo no dibujaba, pero al entrar vio a una persona sentada comiendo ramen hasta más no poder – "No… no puede ser…"

-¡Vamos viejo! Sírveme otro plato, esto está delicioso… mmm… no me canso de comer esto – dijo alegre aquel chico, el cual ya estaba convertido en todo un hombre, cabello rubio largo como lo portaba anteriormente su padre, ojos de color azul tan alegres y más maduros que antes… en total, una persona irreconocible para Hinata sino fuera por el estilo de cabello que éste portaba desde siempre.

-¿Naruto… kun? – dijo la Hyuuga con una voz inaudible, su rostro expresaba seriedad y asombro a la vez, no pensaba verlo aunque ya muchos le habían dicho que él había regresado también.

-Uhmmm… - musitó el rubio dándose la vuelta al sentir la presencia de alguien, contando además que escuchó una suave voz - ¿qué? ¿Hinata-chan, eres tú?

**Capítulo #24: Encuentros impredecibles.**

-Veo… que lo que me dijeron fue cierto – dijo la peliazul seriamente, bajando su mirada, pero en cuestión de segundos levantó su vista dejándola fija en los ojos azules de Naruto los cuales le miraban de cerca.

-¡Wow, si que haz cambiado, Hinata-chan! – exclamó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, manteniendo la vista fija y tan cerca de la susodicha.

-Estás muy cerca – sentenció la ojiperla seriamente, alejando a Naruto y sentándose en una silla, dejando a un rubio muy sorprendido, y pidiendo un ramen puesto que tenía hambre.

-"Hinata-chan… haz cambiado mucho" – pensó el rubio observando con la vista a la joven Hyuuga, hasta verla sentarse – "no sé de qué se trate… pero actúa muy extraño conmigo… supongo que ha madurado más de lo que pensaba"

-Y cuéntame Naruto-kun… ¿cómo te fue con tu entrenamiento? – preguntó la chica sentada sin darse la vuelta, simplemente apoyó su mano en su mejilla mientras con otra revolvía con su dedo índice un jugo que acababa de pedir mientras esperaba su cena.

-Supongo que bien – dijo el pelirubio sentándose a su lado y continuar con la conversación, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía quitar la mirada del rostro de Hinata – y dime Hinata-chan… ¿a ti como te fue en el entrenamiento?

-Veo que las noticias vuelan – dijo la peliazul levantando su rostro pero situó su vista en el jugo seriamente – me fue bien, mejoré bastante mis habilidades e incluso creé otros… no me puedo quejar.

-Ya veo, lo mismo hice yo, jejeje – dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki, pero fue desapareciendo poco a poco tras ver el frío rostro de la Hyuuga - ¿sucede algo, Hinata-chan?

-No es nada, solo… ¿qué hora es? – preguntó repentinamente observando un reloj de pared que se encontraba en el establecimiento – "Vaya, todavía es temprano…" – soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-O-oye, Hinata-chan…. ¿por qué actúas tan extraño? – le preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, pero al ver la seria mirada que la peliazul le dedicó, simplemente se puso nervioso – bu-bueno, digo que… antes eras más sonriente y alegre… veo que ahora eres más seria, cosa que no es norm…

-Naruto-kun… - interrumpió la ojiperla agachando su cabeza, ocultando su mirada tras los flequillos de su cabello – todos podemos cambiar y yo soy una de esas, por cosas de la vida he cambiado y así estoy bien… simplemente he madurado.

-Una cosa es madurar y otra muy diferente es no sonreír.

-Es verdad, pero eso no lo pienso discutir – dijo seriamente Hinata, agarrando los palillos una vez que le pusieron el plato de ramen frente suyo, y lo mismo hizo Naruto cuando le dieron el suyo en ese momento – hay cosas más grandes que te hacen cambiar, más que las mismas experiencias… así que te entiendo perfectamente, Naruto-kun… buen provecho.

Naruto se le quedó viendo pensativo, no entendió exactamente lo que la joven Hyuuga le quiso decir con aquellas palabras, pero lo que si vio y se dio cuenta, fue la pequeña y triste sonrisa que le dedicó la kunoichi aún sin mirarlo directamente a la cara… había algo que él ni nadie sabía y que ella escondía. Extrañamente, la peliazulada mujer terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo, pagó y se fue de ahí como rayo rumbo a su casa y a su cuarto… encerrándose en él y esperar a que todos durmieran para poder entrenar en el dojo sin que alguien la viera, puesto que no quería que los de su clan se enteraran de sus poderes, al menos no en ese momento. La joven Hyuuga simplemente quería alejarse de Naruto, de alguna forma le afectó su encuentro con él y no permitiría que volviera a ocurrir puesto que sentía que él influiría en sus planes, y más aún: en la relación que tenía actualmente con un chico.

La noche cayó sin previo aviso, Naruto esperaba en un puente la llegada de Kakashi sin embargo, algo lo sacaba de sus pensamientos: Hinata, aquel encuentro le hizo rondar mucho la cabeza y no hallaba que pensar.

-"No entiendo a las mujeres… según Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-sempai… y según lo que pude aprender durante mi largo tiempo fuera de Konoha respecto a las chicas, cuando ellas están preocupadas por ti, significa que te aprecian… cuando están todo el tiempo contigo y se preocupan por ti, significa que te tienen cariño… cuando se preocupan, están contigo y te regalan cosas, significa que te quieren… y cuando se preocupan, están contigo, te regalan cosas, te dicen cosas bonitas y expresan sus sentimientos, significa que te aman… bueno, esa fue mi forma de ver esos sentimientos en aquel entonces… aún así es incomprensible entenderlas" – pensaba el rubio con algo de tristeza – "Kakashi-sensei me planteó y explicó estos sentimientos dejando en claro que Sakura-chan me apreciaba porque siempre se preocupaba por mí, en cambio Hinata-chan me quería porque siempre hizo esas tres cosas… ¿acaso ya no me quiere? Se nota que cambió muchísimo, sobretodo físicamente… es toda una mujer… realmente está muy bonita pero… ¿por qué me afecta?..." – pensó con una mirada triste reflajada en el agua, la cual observaba con tristeza.

-- Flash Back --

-¡Wow, si que haz cambiado, Hinata-chan! – exclamó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, manteniendo la vista fija y tan cerca de la susodicha.

-Estás muy cerca – sentenció la ojiperla seriamente, alejando a Naruto y sentándose en una silla, dejando a un rubio muy sorprendido…

-- Fin Flash Back --

-"¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esa escena de mi cabeza?" – pensó confundido el Uzumaki, sin embargo volteó su cabeza instantáneamente con el ceño fruncido – "Alguien se acerca… son… tres personas…"

El rubio chico dio un gran salto, rufigiándose así entre las ramas de unos árboles, mirando con curiosidad el lugar en donde él estaba, repentinamente, los kunais que iban hacia él cayeron al suelo puesto que Naruto los había esquivado previendo el ataque, al segundo… estos hicieron explosión. El Uzumaki se dio la vuelta dando otro salto lejos del árbol en el que se encontraba hasta hace unos segundos, puesto que unos kunais se incrustaron en éste y estallaron al instante.

-"No… son 4… ¡¿será Akatsuki?!... no, no lo creo… son ninjas fuertes pero nada que ver con Akatsuki" – pensó el rubio comenzando a saltar de árbol en árbol ágilmente, intentando esquivar unos cuantos kunais que le eran lanzados en su contra – "4 contra 1… estoy en clara desventaja… tengo que ocultarme hasta que Kakashi-sensei venga a ayudarme, no podré solo"

En un lugar bastante apartado de éste, una joven kunoichi de una larga y lacia cabellera se encontraba sentada en un amplio campo de flores mientras admiraba la inmensa noche de aquel día que estaba a punto de culminar. Sentir la ausencia en su casa le afectaba de una forma tan grande que prefería permanecer afuera y contemplar el frío e inmenso cielo estrellado, el cual veía con melancolía y tristeza… ya aquella vista no le lucía igual que antes, muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado y es por eso que era incapaz de sentir. En cierta parte llegó a sentirse miserable por no tener todo lo que amaba: Sasuke y su mamá… pero luego de su conversación con Kakashi, comprendió que no fue así, siempre tuvo a sus amigos consigo y sigue teniéndolos, por lo que su vida ya no era tan opaca como creía y lo veía con un poco de luz a su alrededor, aunque todo siguiera estando gris. Comprendió también que la forma en como se observaba el alrededor influía en como se encontrara su estado de ánimo en ese momento, naturalmente, al mirar con inquisición aquella noche, se dio cuenta que lo veía de forma muy diferente a como lo hacía noches anteriores: cada estrella representaba una pequeña esperanza en su vida, de poder sonreír por un segundo.

Los pensamientos de la pelirosa fueron obstruidos por un chakra poderoso que la sobresaltó, por lo que tuvo que levantarse instantáneamente del suave césped y ponerse en guardia al agarrar un kunai y comenzar a enrollarlo con una cinta blanca el cual tenía inscrito algo en dicho papel.

-"Sea quien sea, es un chakra conocido y sabe ocultarlo muy bien… por eso no puedo identificar el chakra de la persona pero… estoy segura que es alguien que conozco, es… temible… lo mejor es asegurarse" – pensó la pelirosa observando el kunai por última vez y saltando sobre la rama del árbol en el cual se encontraba recostada hasta hace un instante – "esto ayudará"

La kunoichi clavó dicho objeto en el tronco del árbol y saltó hacia unos tres árboles lejos de donde estaba el kunai, observando desde ahí la persona que se acercaba con tanta rapidez hacia dicho punto. Así que, al darse cuenta de que aquella persona iba a saltar hacia el árbol con el kunai clavado, hizo estallar el mismo, sin embargo dicho personaje había esquivado la explosión por lo que no recibió daño alguno, pero provocó que una nube de polvo se esparciera por el lugar, borrando la visibilidad casi por completo.

-¡Rayos!... – exclamó al ver que falló su plan de ataque, pero debido a que aquello no dio resultado, tuvo que acudir a otra técnica de largo alcance, por lo que comenzó a hacer sellos y bajó del actual árbol en el que se encontraba - ¡Doton: Doryo Dango! (Elemento tierra: bola gigante de roca)

Así, Sakura hundió sus manos en la tierra para sacar una gran bola de roca, la cual fue lanzada sin previo aviso hacia su oponente, pero éste la esquivó como si nada, y nuevamente una cortina de polvo opacó por completo la visibilidad, ambos ninjas se cubrieron las caras con sus respectivos antebrazos para no aspirar el polvo que se dispersaba por el territorio. A pesar de todo, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos se miraran frente a frente dejando a la ojijade con una mirada llena de asombro e incredulidad.

-Tú… ¿aquí?... no, imposible… - decía la kunoichi impactada al ver aquel hombre frente a ella, aquel pelinegro se le quedó mirando seriamente y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Por otro lado, Naruto continuaba esquivando los kunais y shurikens que le eran lanzados, descubrió por fin quienes les seguían eran ANBUs cosa que le extrañó bastante y le confundió aún más. El rubio chico decidió esconderse en la copa de un árbol y distribuir sus clones en varias direcciones del bosque, para que quedaran escondidos entre los árboles de forma que rodeara a los cuatro ANBU mientras un clon se situaba en el centro dejándose ver y esperándolos con dos fuuma shurikens, estos no eran de verdad, simples clones transformados en dichos objetos ninjas. Los cuatro ANBU se detuvieron al ver a un Naruto mirándolos seriamente, esperándolos con dos fuuma shurikens.

-No sé quienes son, no sé lo que buscan… pero claramente no es algo bueno, así que haré lo que esté en mis manos para deternerlos aunque intenten matarme – declaró el clon de Naruto dibujando una sonrisa de lado y lanzando ambas armas ninjas, éstas giraron e iban a atacar a los cuatro ANBU pero estos se apartaron rápidamente al percatarse de ello.

-No nos vencerás con algo tan simple – declaró la voz de un hombre de cabello largo, castaño oscuro y atado en una cola, llevaba la máscara del tigre… dio la vuelta y con ambas palmas de su mano detuvo aquellas grandes shurikens.

-"¡¿Qué rayos…?! ¿cómo hizo eso? ¿acaso maneja el elemento viento?" – pensó el ojiazul clon quedando sorprendido de que detuviera aquellas shurikens y desaparecieran en un "¡Puf!".

-Entonces son clones… ya me parecía raro – comentó un pelinegro con la máscara de la cabra, analizando la situación.

-Hmmm, esto me parece muy extraño… ¿qué opinas? – preguntó un hombre de cabellera plateada y peinada hacia atrás, poseía una voz despreocupada y portaba la máscara del buey… aquellas palabras iban dirigidas al hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-En realidad no sé que pensar… no parece ser un clon – analizó aquel hombre seriamente, como intentando ver dentro de Naruto.

-¡Je! Vaya que si es inteligente… lo más probable es que sea un clon – dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños, éste llevaba la máscara del perro.

-Si bueno… conociéndolo como ya lo conocemos es lo más probable… - dijo el peliblanco hombre tranquilamente – bien, supongo que es hora de buscar al verdadero…

-¡No tan rápido, idiotas! – exclamaron muchas voces que saltaron de los árboles, rodeando a los cuatro ANBU.

-Bien… esto no me lo esperaba – sentenció el peliblanco mirando a su alrededor.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): ¡No puedo creerlo! Jejeje, tengo que admitir que esta pelea se pone interesante.

(ANBU3): Para el capítulo que viene… desgraciadamente Naruto descubre quienes somos.

(ANBU2): Bueno, eso ayuda a poner más interesante el encuentro.

(ANBU1): Y a concentrarnos aún más todavía, no puedo creer que nos descubriera tan solo usando sus clones.

(ANBU4): Algo muy cierto… ya verán como lo logrará Naruto.

(Sakura): El próximo capítulo también se revelarán muchas cosas, unas pocas en realidad… entre ellas el hombre misterioso.

(Hombre): Así es, Sakura se enterará además, por medio de mí, en donde se encuentra el asesino de su madre… algo que yo sé mejor que nadie.

(Sakura): Sinceramente, todo será muy extraño para mí, bastante asombroso.

(Hombre): Y es por eso que el próximo capítulo lleva por nombre…

(Todos): ¡No se vale decir!

(Hombre): Que molestos –y se va de ahí.

(Sakura): ¡En fin! No se pierdan el capítulo que viene, estará lleno de lo que a todos nos gusta… algunas verdades saldrán por fin al aire.

(Naruto): Si, pero aún faltan muchas más.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Peleas. Una impresionante verdad"**


	25. Peleas, una impresionante verdad

Capítulo Anterior:

**Buenas, buenas! Perdón por no subir el capi ayer, es que estuve adelantando tareas… en fin! Hoy subo y el próximo capi lo tendrán el viernes, haré todo lo posible para subirlo antes pero no aseguro nada. Disfruten este capítulo, ah! Y quiero decir que no soy muy buena relatando peleas, pero hice lo mejor que pude jeje XD.**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Hmmm, esto me parece muy extraño… ¿qué opinas? – preguntó un hombre de cabellera plateada y peinada hacia atrás, poseía una voz despreocupada y portaba la máscara del buey… aquella palabras iba dirigidas al hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-En realidad no sé que pensar… no parece ser un clon – analizó aquel hombre seriamente, como intentando ver dentro de Naruto.

-¡Je! Vaya que si es inteligente… lo más probable es que sea un clon – dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños, éste llevaba la máscara del perro.

-Si bueno… conociéndolo como ya lo conocemos es lo más probable… - dijo el peliblanco hombre tranquilamente – bien, supongo que es hora de buscar al verdadero…

-¡No tan rápido, idiotas! – exclamaron muchas voces que saltaron de los árboles, rodeando a los cuatro ANBU.

-Bien… esto no me lo esperaba – sentenció el peliblanco mirando a su alrededor.

**Capítulo #25: Peleas. Una impresionante verdad.**

-Tranquilos, supongo que me corresponde a mí proteger el ataque de Naruto, es obvio lo que busca… no tengo opción – declaró el hombre con la máscara del tigre.

-Ya hazlo, si se entera no importa… al fin y al cabo de eso se trata ¿no? – dijo el pelinegro.

-Cierto, si alguno de nosotros, sea cual sea, nos defiende de estos clones, lo más seguro es que Naruto se dé cuenta de nuestros poderes… - dijo el peliblanco analizando la situación.

-Así que da igual quien lo haga – aclaró el hombre de la máscara del perro.

-¡Hakkesho Kaiten! (Torbellino de adivinación) – exclamó el chico de la máscara del tigre, girando sobre sí mismo y haciendo desaparecer a los clones que venían hacia ellos girando también, debido a esto todos desaparecieron en un "¡Puf!" continuo, sin embargo, esto no era todo… increíblemente una gran cantidad de shurikens impactaban encontra de ellos, por lo que el hombre de la máscara del perro se vio en la obligación de hacer sellos, apareciendo de la nada una gran caparazón de madera que los pretegió de aquella avalancha de armas, los cuales desaparecían y dejaban un rastro pequeño de humo.

-¡¿También son clones?! – exclamó un pelinegro sin poder creerlo.

-No habrás pensado que eran de verdad ¿o si?... obviamente ningún ninja puede lanzar tantos él solo – le dijo el peliblanco seriamente – bien Sai, lo mejor será sobrevolar la zona, algo me dice que seguir aquí en tierra no nos ayudará en nada… es obvio que nos está entreteniendo e impidiendo que avancemos, y sus clones hacen un excelente trabajo en ello.

-¡Hai! – asintió Sai sacando un pergamino y dibujando sobre él dos pájaros – Ninpou chouju giga (arte ninja)

Así, ambos pájaros salieron de aquel pergamino a punto de despegar, el peliblanco hombre ordenó que Neji y Sai se montaran en un pájaro mientras que él se iba con el hombre de la máscara del perro. Naruto por su parte había dado por enterado de quienes se trataban, realmente nunca se imaginó que sus amigos lo quisieran atacar, así que tenía que descubrir el por qué de aquello, sinceramente no le hacía gracia lastimar a sus amigos y a su sensei. El pelirubio decidido, sacó sus dos bumerán y los unió, logrando con esto que luciera más grande y le ayudara a montarse en él para poder volar y encontrarse ellos cuatro, sabía, gracias a sus clones, lo que estos acababan de hacer y no permitiría que le llevaran la delantera, él tenía que hacer lo posible para adelantarse a sus movimientos… ¿y qué mejor que sus propios clones le envien el mensaje?, sin lugar a dudas, el joven Uzumaki había mejorado mucho en sus habilidades.

Entonces, fue cuestión de segundos que uno de los pájaros y Naruto, estuvieran frente a frente, el otro animal de tinta agarró un rumbo diferente, pero lo que no cabía la menor duda era que estaba observando aquella situación de cerca.

-No puedo creer que Yamato-sempai junto a Sai y Neji quieran atacarme… ¡¿se puede saber que hice yo?! – exclamó confundido el rubio chico.

-Lo siento, Naruto… fueron órdenes de Hokage-sama – dijo seriamente Yamato mirando al ojiazul desde su máscara.

-¡No puedo creerlo!... pero ya verán… cuando llegue Kakashi-sensei les daremos una paliza… - decía con algo de rencor Naruto, señalándolo con esa expresión de desafío que siempre poseía cuando estaba en batalla, pero increíblemente dibujó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Hmmm si, lamentablemente… no creo que te ayude, yo también estoy envuelto en esta situación – dijo el hombre que se encontraba montado de primero en aquel gran pájaro, dejando a un anonadado rubio ante tal declaración.

-¡No puedo creerlo!... en verdad… Tsunade-obaasan… ¡quería matarme! – exclamó con asombro Naruto cayendo sentado en el centro de la unión de sus dos bumerán, apoyó ambas manos en su cabeza, no lo podía creer - ¡¿pero por qué?!

-No lo sé… lo sentimos, pero órdenes, son órdenes… - declaró Yamato soltando un suspiro.

-Y veo que haz distribuido bien tus clones, nos tenían acorralados… sino fuera por la técnica de Sai, seguiríamos ahí luchando hasta el cansancio – dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

-Esto es traumante… - dijo triste el rubio, nunca se imaginó que la Gondaime mandara a alguien a atacarlo, para él eso no tenía lógica alguna… pero súbitamente, elevó su rostro, dedicando una maliciosa sonrisa… una llena de ansiedad y gusto por el momento – jejeje, si así son las cosas… entonces que así sean.

-¿Eh? – preguntaron Kakashi y Yamato con extrañeza, era obvio que Naruto aceptaba aquella pelea tan dura… el hecho de luchar contra 4 ANBU le hacía acelerar el corazón con gran adrenalina… era un reto y una oportunidad que debía aprovechar para probar sus habilidades, luego de entrenar por tanto tiempo… por fin le demostraría a ellos, incluso a sus maestros, lo fuerte que se había vuelto… gracias a ellos y a él mismo.

Por ese lado, una fuerte y emocionante batalla estaba por comenzar a penas… pero por el otro, ciertamente terminaba, aunque surgía una inquietante duda. Sakura se hallaba postrada frente a un chico de unos 25 años de edad, poseía unos ojos negros y fríos como la noche, su cabello negro largo, liso y amarrado en una coleta le hacía transmitir un aire misterioso, contando además que, extrañamente, vestía completamente de negro e incluso su capa era de igual color y esto, como era de pensarse, fue lo que más le llamó la atención a la kunoichi, puesto que el susodicho siempre portaba la capa de Akatsuki, y aquella vez era una excepción.

-Tú… ¡¿se puede saber que haces aquí?! – le preguntó con voz autoritaria la pelirosa, dedicándole una furica mirada al hombre.

-Eso no te importa – le dijo fríamente, dándose la vuelta y a punto de marcharse… en su mano llevaba algo que atrajo la atención de la chica, pero el cual no pudo ver bien… parecía ser una máscara.

-¡Pues como lo siento! – exclamó Sakura con sarcasmo – pero de aquí no te mueves, lo más probable es que vengas por Naruto y eso no lo permitiré… contando además que eres un criminal de rango S, razón por la cual menos te dejaré marchar así como así de este lugar, primero muerta…

-Si eso quieres… pero no, no tengo tiempo para pelear con una mocosa molesta como tú – estas palabras que dijo seriamente el pelinegro, harían avivar la furia en la ojijade, cosa que se arrepentiría.

-¿Mocosa?... disculpa… ¿oí bien? – preguntó con una rabia que incrementaba con el paso de los segundos.

-No lo creo, sino no estarías preguntando… como dije, esto es perder el tiempo y no lo tengo para ti, adiós – dijo nuevamente a punto de retirarse, pero la voz de la kunoichi lo hizo detener de nuevo, cosa que ya comenzaba a molestarlo.

-Y como yo dije, no te dejaré marchar tan fácilmente, Uchiha Itachi – dijo fríamente Sakura, dedicándole una mirada de odio… Itachi se dio la vuelta mirándola seriamente, no podía creer que esa chiquilla se le plantara con tal coraje… cualquiera huiría de él sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tal pareciera que ella no pensaba así.

-Eres demasiado valiente para hablarme así y enfrentarte a mí… o eres demasiado estúpida y tonta que prefieres dar tu vida por Naruto – dijo serenamente el pelinegro, cerrando poco a poco los ojos, intentando pensar en algo, volviéndolos abrir… Sakura al percatarse y mirar aquellos ojos, de alguna manera le hicieron recordar mucho a Sasuke pero… había algo más en esos ojos que no podía entender, realmente podía sentir que Itachi no estaba ahí para pelear y mucho menos para ir tras Naruto – "esta niña… ¿en dónde la habré visto antes?"

-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, haré lo que este en mis manos para defender a Naruto… no voy a permitir que lo lastimes ni un poco – la pelirosa le miraba con tal determinación que ni el mismo Itachi pudo creer.

-Hmmm… creo recordarte de algún lado – balbuceó el Uchiha de forma pensativa y dirigiendo su mirada a un lado, hasta volver a ubicarla frente a Sakura – ya veo… eres algo de Sasuke ¿o me equivoco?

-No soy nada de él, ni me recuerdes a ese traidor – reprochó con rencor la chica a medida que apretaba sus puños.

-"Interesante. Esta chica me recuerda a… ¡¿acaso será…?!" – pensó con asombro el Uchiha, observando a la kunoichi, sobretodo aquella mirada ojijade que poseía… pero a los segundos agachó su cabeza, intentando relajarse optando por su típico rostro sin sentimiento alguno, hasta lograrlo por fin… hecho esto, levantó nuevamente su rostro para posar su mirada en la kunoichi – ya veo… Haruno…

-"¡¿Qué… cómo…?!" – pensó Sakura quedando helada, nunca se imaginó que Itachi supiera su apellido, tal vez su nombre, pero su apellido jamás se lo imaginó.

-Hmmm… interesante, realmente interesante – el Uchiha mayor observó el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, quizás una melácolica y extraña sonrisa que Sakura no entendió… ¿cómo era posible que Uchiha Itachi sonriera, por muy mínima que fuese aquella sonrisa?... no podía creer nada – "esto… si que es coincidencia… ¿realmente quieres esto? Pues… después de todo, la vida da muchas vueltas y nada suele ser lo que parece… mi hogar, aquel que destruí, de alguna manera ustedes me lo dieron nuevamente… ¿añoranzas? Quizás…"

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi…?!

-Nunca pensé encontrarte, tal vez por casualidades de la vida… o por algo más – dijo seriamente el ojinegro mirándola con esa tranquilidad, nuevamente su rostro se tornó frío – lo cierto es que… hay una información que debes saber…

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sakura con algo de nerviosismo, presentía que algo nada agradable pasaría.

-¿Sufres por la muerte de tu madre? – preguntó Itachi con su mirada puesta en ella.

-¿Có-cómo… sabes eso? – preguntó incrédula ante tal pregunta.

-Supongo que es una pregunta que no necesita respuesta… en tus ojos se pude ver claramente el odio que sientes que hayan asesinado a un ser querido, y el dolor que te dio perderlo… realmente ¿quieres saber quién mató a tu madre? – le preguntó el Uchiha mayor con una mirada inquisitiva, captando aún más la atención de la kunoichi, la cual parecía estar paralizada y sin poder moverse.

-¿Qué… qué sabes tú de eso?

-Más de lo que crees… tú madre no fue tan santa como piensas – le dijo el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar hacia la chica, ésta permanecía estática y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de ella! No puedes decir tal cosa – decía Sakura con enojo, no podía creerle, no a él.

-¿Y si te digo que tu madre ayudaba a Akatsuki, actuando como informante mientras estaba en Konoha? – le preguntó el ojinegro deteniéndose frente a la kunoichi, mirándola fríamente.

-¡¿Qué dices?!... no… ¡eso es mentira! – exclamó con rabia Sakura, sentía impotencia así que comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas, no podía dar crédito a aquello que escuchaba, no a eso.

-Es la verdad… Sakura, así te llamas ¿no? – le preguntó el Uchiha mayor, la Haruno lo miró asombrada y de sus ojos jades continuaban saliendo lágrimas – supongo que… estás implicada en esta situación tanto como yo, así como lo estuvo tu madre.

-No… no entiendo… ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó confusa.

-Hmph… voy a hacerte una propuesta – le sugirió el pelinegro seriamente.

-¿Propuesta? ¿qué propuesta? – preguntó confundida, realmente no entendía lo que sucedía y más con ese hombre.

En el bosque, un grupo de shinobis sostenían una batalla bastante interesante, contando además que ahora todos se hallaban en tierra, Naruto sin clones, pero mostrando una katana puesto que sus bumerán los guardó por no considerarlos necesarios para el momento. Kakashi, Yamato, Neji y Sai se encontraban en posición de combate mientras hablaban entre ellos acerca de la decisión que había tomado el Uzumaki.

-Solo tengan cuidado… digamos que su katana es muy especial porque ayuda a aumentar el poder de su chakra de elemento viento – aclaró Kakashi seriamente, observando con intriga a su oponente.

-Entonces no es una katana normal – opinó Sai ante esto.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Yamato): Y para el próximo capítulo terminará la pelea…

(Sai): Si, realmente fue una pelea corta, pero sin lugar a dudas llenas de emoción.

(Naruto): Ajá, y todo porque querían que sacara mi doujutsu.

(Kakashi): Teníamos que hacer lo posible para que nos tomaras en serio.

(Neji): ¿Entonces todo fue un juego?

(Yamato): No, tanto así tampoco…

(Sai): Lo único que podemos decir es que el pene pequeño nos va a sorprender mucho –sonriendo como de costumbre.

(Naruto): ¿A quién llamas así? ¬¬ -le mira duramente.

(Sai): Pues a ti, ¿quién más?

(Naruto): ¡Deja de llamarme así!

(Kakashi): ¡En fin! Lo último que podemos decir es que Naruto se verá obligado a sacar su poder luego de entrenarlo por tanto tiempo.

(Neji): Bueno, tampoco hace falta tanto misterio.

(Sai): Es verdad, pero ya nos tenemos que ir…

(Naruto): ¡Me vuelves a llamar así y vas a…!

(Sai): No he dicho nada, pene pequeño.

(Naruto): ¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿estás viendo?! –lo señala con enojo.

(Kakashi): Ya, ya, Naruto… vamonos ya –y lo saca a la fuerza mientras Naruto insultaba a Sai XD.

(Sakura): En el próximo capítulo también se verá de qué va la propuesta que el Uchiha me hace.

(Itachi): No muchos se lo imaginarán, lo cierto es que andaré apurado puesto que tengo una cosa que hacer antes de marchar de la Aldea.

(Sakura): Oye, pero eso no se ve en el próximo capítulo…

(Itachi): Ya lo sé, solo justifico mis acciones –cerró los ojos seriamente.

(Sakura): Si, y por cierto… yo no sabré a donde se dirigirá, y también lo descubrirán más adelante.

(Itachi): Y después dices que yo…

(Sakura): Ya sé lo que dirás, me disculpo entonces… ¡en fin! El hecho es que, las cosas se pondrán más difíciles a medida que avance la historia.

(Itachi): Hmph… -y se va de ahí.

(Sakura): No me extraña que sea un Uchiha ¬¬.

**Próximo Capítulo: "El Trato. Ryujingan"**


	26. El trato, Ryujingan

Capítulo Anterior:

**Bien, primero les mando un saludo y espero que estén bien. Me disculpo por no subir el capítulo cuando lo estipulé, lo que sucede es que llegaron visitas a mi casa por lo que no he tenido un chance, hoy subo el capi antes que se me olvide jeje. Solo les digo que el próximo lo subiré en cuanto pueda, es decir, no sé exactamente cuando porque estaré en examen toda esta semana, lo más probable es que sea el fin de semana.**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

En el bosque, un grupo de shinobis sostenían una batalla bastante interesante, contando además que ahora todos se hallaban en tierra, Naruto sin clones, pero mostrando una katana puesto que sus bumerán los guardó por no considerarlos necesarios para el momento. Kakashi, Yamato, Neji y Sai se encontraban en posición de combate mientras hablaban entre ellos acerca de la decisión que había tomando el Uzumaki.

-Solo tengan cuidado… digamos que su katana es una muy especial porque ayuda a aumentar el poder de su chakra de elemento viento – aclaró Kakashi seriamente, observando con intriga a su oponente.

-Entonces no es una katana normal – opinó Sai ante esto.

**Capítulo #26: El trato. Ryujingan.**

-Algo así, pero no tiene nada del otro mundo, simplemente le ayudan a incremetar la potencia de sus ataques, lo bueno de esto, es que solo pueden ser de largo alcance… - dijo Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por Neji.

-Pero si luchamos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo quizás… - aconsejaba Neji, pero fue interrumpido por Yamato.

-Él estará preparado para eso… lo más conveniente es atacarlo de ambas formas – sentenció Yamato - ¿qué dices, Kakashi-sempai?

-Es verdad… Neji y yo podemos acercarnos a Naruto con taijutsu, Sai y tú con ninjutsu, si me veo en la necesidad de utilizar ninjutsu, lo haré – declaró el peliplateado hombre dando un paso hacia delante junto a Neji - ¿estás listo?

-Hai – asintió Neji con seguridad.

-Bien… ¡ahora! – exclamó el peliplateado ninja, comenzando a correr junto a Neji.

Yamato se encontraba realizando varios sellos, mientras que Sai dibujaba esmeradamente. Naruto analizó la situación rápidamente comprendiendo lo que sus, ahora contrincantes, intentaban hacer. El rubio dibujó una sonrisa de lado, sabía que con su katana no podría luchar contra 4 personas a la vez, por lo que la guardó y sacó nuevamente sus bumerán.

-"Después de todo no sirvió usar la katana en su contra, pero ese no es mi verdadero As bajo la manga" – pensó con desafío el Uzumaki, al tener las armas en sus manos, lanzó ambos bumerán a los aires, perdiéndose de vista ante los ojos de los 4 ANBU; el ojiazul comenzó a correr hacia ellos manteniendo una sonrisa que intrigaba a Kakashi y a Neji.

Naruto empezó a pelear a base de taijutsu contra Neji y Kakashi, lo cual era todo un reto debido a que tenía que esquivar los golpes que Neji le daba con su típico taijutsu del clan Hyuuga, y no le cabía la menor duda de que era fuerte, al fin y al cabo lo terminó comprobando en su batalla contra el susodicho en los exámenes chuunin cuando él tenía los 12 años. Por otra parte, Kakashi no se quedaba atrás, también era excelente en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y más sabiendo que podía usar el Chidori, el cual requiere de un buen taijutsu. Toda la pelea era de golpes, patadas, esquivos y de más… sin embargo, Naruto sintió que algo venía hacia él y, repentinamente, Kakashi y Neji se apartaron lo más lejos posible… al pelirubio percatarse de esto, se dio la vuelta viendo así una manada de tigres en blanco y negro, así como varios troncos de madera dirigirse hacia él con mucha fuerza. Naruto comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos rápidamente.

-¡Fuuton: Kazeryu Heki! (Elemento viento: Muro de Aire) – exclamó Naruto, consiguiendo que un remolino de viento lo rodeara, logrando así protegerse de los ataques sorpresas que le habían enviado Yamato y Sai, y así, sin perder tiempo, volvió a hacer unos sellos - ¡Fuuton: Kazegakufu no Jutsu! (Elemento viento: Técnica del Gran Soplo de Viento)

-¡Qué rayos…! – exclamó Kakashi observando a su alrededor y viendo a Naruto inquisitivamente – "¿No pensará usar…?"

Prontamente comenzaron a sentir una fuerte brisa y el cielo oscurecerse más de lo que estaba, las estrellas del cielo no se divisaban y las cubrieron unas densas nubes grises.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – preguntó Neji cubriéndose el rostro de la fuerte brisa.

-¡Ya lo descubriremos! – exclamó Kakashi quien hacía lo mismo que Neji al cubrirse su rostro.

-"Algo no muy bueno va a pasar" – pensó seriamente Sai, observando su alrededor en busca de "algo" que justificara aquellas ráfagas.

-"Tengo que impedir esto" – pensó Yamato haciendo unos sellos, cubriendo a Sai y a él mismo de cualquier ataque que estuviese pensando hacer Naruto.

-"Lo único que puedo hacer para deterner esto…" – pensó Kakashi observando alrededor con inquisición, hasta que lo divisó, comenzando a hacer unos sellos.

Lo cierto era que, aparecieron los dos bumerán, pero estos giraban tan rápidamente que el viento se entremezclaba, formándolos en un tornado… uno iba hacia Yamato y Sai, los cuales estaban resguardados en el caparazón de madera que creó Yamato, y el otro tornado iba hacia Kakashi y Neji, el cual no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Neji, apártate! Lo que haré posiblemente sea muy peligroso… ¿haz entendido? – le aconsejó el peliplateado ninja mirando aquel tornado que se dirigía a ellos. Neji no puso réplica y se alejó lo más que pudo, divisando desde la altura de una rama de un árbol, aquel tornado que estaba formado gracias a uno de esos bumerán… el Hyuuga no lograba comprender semejante técnica, era como si ese instrumento tuviera vida propia y los atacara libremente. Kakashi comenzó a hacer unos sellos lo más rápido que podía - ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Elemento fuego: Técnica de la gran bola de fuego)

-¡Noooo! – gritó Naruto al ver lo que Kakashi intentaba hacer, por lo que se apresuró a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse rápidamente, solo para exclamar unas palabras - ¡Ryujingan! (Ojo del dios dragón) – tras proferir aquellas dicciones, abrió los ojos bruscamente, los cuales ya no eran de su azul habitual, sino de un purpura nada usual… alrededor de sus pupilas tenía cuatro aspas y las cuatro le daban un aspecto de un remolino al ojo, algo bastante interesante, contando además que del cuerpo del Uzumaki se desprendían pequeños hilos de chakra de un color parecido a sus ojos: purpura. Naruto empezó a hacer unos sellos, sabía de antemano que cuando la bola de fuego impactara con el tornado de viento… haría una explosión grande por no decir gigantesca, y si usaba el elemento viento para protegerse sería peor, ya que actuaría como combustible y resultaría quemado y hasta muerto - ¡Suiton: Suijinheki! (Elemento agua: Muro de agua)

Efectivamente, lo que Naruto había deducido al ver la técnica de fuego de Kakashi impactar contra el tornado, produjo una explosión grande y, gracias a esos vagos conocimientos y a su doujutsu, pudo protegerse de esa explosión con una técnica de elemento agua, lo cual lo favoreció bastante. Al momento de que se calmara la situación y que el humo expandido en el ambiente terminara de extinguirse por completo, el pelirubio deshizo su técnica, agarrando sus bumerán con un cariño que hasta el mismo Yamato impresionó, nunca se imaginó que esas armas significaran tanto para el ojiazul chico, y más aún cuando vio la expresión de tristeza en su rostro al ver chamuscada uno de sus bumerán debido al impacto del fuego que recibió, lo cual fue muy grande.

En otra parte alejada de aquel bosque, un par de shinobis se miraban con expectación ante lo que iba a decir el uno y el otro, el primero poseía una fría mirada sin sentimientos, mientras que la segunda poseía una mirada llena de asombro y debido a lo que acababa de enterarse, lloraba y lloraba sin dar crédito a sus oídos, aún más por lo que el Uchiha le quería proponer.

-¡¿Qué clase de propuesta?! ¡Dime! – gritó Sakura estallando de la ira, aunque de sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, su mirada se transformó en una llena de determinación e irritación.

-Bien, tienes que saber que, siendo tu madre informante de Akatsuki acerca de los movimientos que realizaba Konoha, las cosas fueron cambiando con el tiempo – explicaba brevemente Itachi, observando ahora con seriedad el cielo estrellado – lo único cierto de todo esto, es que el asesino de tu madre se encuentra en Akatsuki.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eso es mentira! – le gritó la kunoichi mirándolo con odio, éste la miró con frialdad sin embargo, fue cuestión de segundos para que cerrara los ojos y dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de lado, casi inotable ante la vista de cualquiera que lo viera a una distancia considerable.

-No miento, ¿qué gano con mentir?

-Pues… ¡no tiene lógica! Dices que mi madre trabajaba para Akatsuki… ¡¿pero que los mismos Akatsuki la mataron?! ¡¿dime tú dónde está la lógica?! – preguntaba un tanto alterada la Haruno, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

-Simple, terminó traicionando a Akatsuki… ¿irónico, no? – le preguntó el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para mirar con cierta tristeza el pasto de una pequeña flor que se hallaba a sus pies – por esa razón fue asesinada, porque traicionó a la organización.

-¿Y por qué la traicionó? ¿por qué traicionó a Konoha? – preguntaba Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer nada de aquello… realmente le estaba afectando demasiado la muerte de su madre, nunca pensó que el asesino estuviera dentro de Akatsuki.

-Eso es algo que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – declaró Itachi volteando su cabeza ligeramente para observar a Sakura de reojo – mi propuesta es que, ya que quieres vengarte de la muerte de tu madre, vengas conmigo a Akatsuki y descubras quien fue el asesino.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices tú? Así me ahorro el trabajito, ¿no te parece? – le dijo con amargura y resentimiento la kunoichi, quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro y dejando de llorar, para enfrentarse al Uchiha de espaldas a ella.

-No soy tan traidor como parece… además, yo tengo otras cosas por las que hacerme cargo… - decía el ojinegro, pero la pelirosa lo interrumpió.

-Dices no ser tan traidor, entonces dime ¿para qué ofrecerme irme a Akatsuki a investigar al asesino de mi madre? Es lo mismo, solo que, por alguna razón, intentas llevarme a mí hasta allá con esa tonta excusa – le inquirió la joven, sorprendiendo al Uchiha y provocando que este se diera la vuelta por completo y quedara parado frente a ella, a una cierta distancia.

-Vaya, no eres fácil de persuadir – sentenció el pelinegro con seriedad, pero hasta él se había sorprendido por las palabras de la kunoichi, pensó que quizás la llevaría consigo sin dar excusas ni nada por el estilo – bien, si existe una razón por la cual quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Entonces dime.

-Sasuke tiene uno de los anillos que Akatsuki quiere, y quiere que yo vaya por él utilizando dicho objeto como carnada, simple y sencillamente para pelear contra mí, cosa que no pienso hacer ni darle el gusto – se explicaba Itachi seriamente y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente – así que no me parece tan mala idea hacerle la misma jugada con la que fue su compañera de equipo, porque, aunque él lo niegue mil veces… estoy más que seguro que le importas mucho, y si te tengo conmigo es innegable la presencia de mi estúpido hermano menor ante mí para que luchemos y yo obtenga ese anillo.

-Ya veo, aunque dudo mucho que le importe a Sasuke, a él nunca le ha importado más nada que no sea matarte a ti – dijo seriamente la pelirosa sintiéndose algo molesta, pero a los segundos intentó relajarse y no pensar más en él, sabía que no valía la pena y más cuando su misión no era más que matar al asesino de su madre, y el hecho de conseguir a Itachi y saber tal información, logró avanzar más de lo esperado y más pronto de lo que canta un gallo.

-Y bien, ¿te vienes o no conmigo? – le preguntó el pelinegro con inquisición.

-Está bien, acepto, pero ni creas que esto me agrada – le dijo con molestia la ojijade, mirando aquellos fríos ojos negros con desprecio.

-De acuerdo – asintió Itachi comenzando a colocarse una máscara que llevaba hace un buen rato en la mano, era una máscara ANBU de animal conejo, y luego se colocó la capucha para que le cubriera su cabello – pero antes de marcharnos deberás dejar tu bandana ninja en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué…?! – preguntó confusa.

-Es para darles una señal a los de Konoha de tu ida, no sé… que fuiste secuestrada o algo parecido ¿o prefieres que te vean como traidora? – le preguntó Itachi mirándola a través de su máscara.

-Está bien – dijo con extrañeza Sakura, quitándose su cinta y dejándola debajo de un árbol.

-¿Lista? – le preguntó Itachi con algo de impaciencia, tal pareciera que deseaba hacer algo con urgencia.

-Si, supongo.

-Pues vamos – tras decir aquello, el Uchiha mayor comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol seguida de la kunoichi, la cual se encontraba confundida.

-Oye, Uchiha…

-Hmph…

-¿Esa máscara no la portan solo los ANBU? ¿qué haces con ella entonces? Además… no tienes la típica capa de Akatsuki lo cual también me parece… - decía Sakura, pero el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-Es algo que por lo pronto no puedes saber – dijo fríamente el Uchiha mayor, detuvo sus saltos al situarse en el tejado de una casa, mirando a su alrededor con la vista, la kunoichi desde luego hizo lo mismo, después de todo ella lo estaba siguiendo a él – siento lo que haré, pero como dije, es algo que por los momentos, no debes saber.

-¿Qué…? – iba a preguntar la pelirosa, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos cuando Itachi colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica, y esta cayó desmayada por lo que el pelinegro la agarró y cargó con ella mientras seguía su camino… un destino secreto que ni Sakura podía descubrir.

En otro terreno, cierto pelirubio se encontraba contemplando uno de sus preciados bumerán con algo de desasosiego.

-"No puedo creer que Kakashi-sensei haya lastimado así mi bumerán… pobre, ahora tengo que repararla" – pensaba con tristeza Naruto, guardando sus armas con una delicadeza impresionante, no quería volver a usarlas, no en esas condiciones, aunque por una parte le contentaba saber que solo fue una la que sufrió daño.

-Bueno Naruto, me obligaste a hacerlo – sentenció Kakashi acercándose al Uzumaki.

-Como sea, mis bumerán están fuera de combate… - dijo el rubio levantando su mirada, observando con desafío a su sensei.

-Sabía que era una forma de hacerte sacar el doujutsu, Naruto… - le dijo el jounin enmascarado, captando la atención de Neji y Sai, los cuales ya se hallaban al lado de Kakashi junto a Yamato.

-¿Doujutsu? – preguntaron confundidos ambos ninjas.

-Así es, Naruto desarrolló un doujutsu, el cual tiene grandes funciones y… - comenzaba a explicar Yamato, pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Me haz impresionado Naruto – la voz femenina se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y con cierto brillo especial en sus ojos – ese doujutsu de que me hablaste es un tanto curioso.

-¡Hokage-sama! – exclamaron todos al verla encaminarse hacia ellos, menos Naruto que lo hizo a su forma.

-¡Tsunade-obaasan!

-No sabía que podías manejar más de un elemento – dijo Tsunade parándose frente al rubio y mirando con inquisición sus ojos, se hallaba bastante fascinada por el doujutsu de éste.

-Eso era lo que estaba explicando, Tsunade-sama – dijo Yamato repentinamente con una sonrisa – el doujutsu que tiene Naruto le facilita desarrollar técnicas de todos los elementos, excluyendo el viento puesto que ese es su naturaleza, de hecho, las cuatro aspas que se ven en él respresentan cada elemento: agua, fuego, tierra y rayo.

-Hmmm… si, contando además, que con él puede detectar fácilmente cualquier genjutsu, aunque por lo pronto no puede realizar ninguno – explicaba también Kakashi – y también hay que recalcar, que por medio de ese doujutsu puede hacer una especie de… ehm, invocación "especial".

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó la Hokage con curiosidad.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Naruto): No me lo puedo creer –pasamado mirando el frente con asombro.

(Tsunade): Mejor no decir mucho lo que acontecerá, discutiremos acerca de si ponemos o no a Naruto como jounin…

(Kakashi): Hmmm… no, no será una discusión, simplemente daremos nuestros puntos de vistas… puede que este aprobado como puede que no…

(Naruto): Sigo sin creérmelo –seguía sorprendido.

(Neji): Bueno, supongo que la cara de Naruto lo dice todo.

(Sai): Si, aunque no todo saldrá como Hokage-sama lo planeó.

(Tsunade): Exactamente, el rango jounin dará un giro… creo que con esto lo digo todo.

(Naruto): Es imposible –continuaba asombrado en su mundo.

(Yamato): El hecho es que, luego de describir un poco los poderes del Ryujingan, Tsunade-sama y Naruto se marcharan para hablar… pero esta conversación no saldrá en este capítulo.

(Neji): Bueno, creo que ya acabamos con lo que teníamos que decir –y luego todos se van y entran tres personas.

(Itachi): Supongo que esto si puedo decirlo… llegaré al despacho de los ancianos del consejo para tener una charla interesante.

(Homura): Exacto, tocaremos puntos importantes y saldrá al aire una historia que, en realidad, no venía al caso…

(Koharu): Aunque sinceramente, es una historia importante porque involucra a Itachi y esto lo verán mucho después.

(Itachi): Lo cierto es que, el próximo capítulo será algo interesante.

**Próximo Capítulo: "La conclusión. Un encuentro secreto"**


	27. La conclusión, Un encuentro secreto

Capítulo Anterior:

**Me disculpo por la tardanza es que los exámenes me tenían loca! Pero al fin tendré mis largas vacaciones así que podré actualizar más seguido, o al menos eso intentaré pues me iré de viaje (aunque todavía falta no se preocupen jeje). En fin! Hoy les dejo este capi, mañana si tengo chance subiré el otro capi, creo que ya esta listo tengo que ver jeje. En fin! Sin más que decir espero que estén bien y disfruten de este capítulo!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-No sabía que podías manejar más de un elemento – dijo Tsunade parándose frente al rubio y mirando con inquisición sus ojos, se hayaba bastante fascinada por el doujutsu de éste.

-Eso era lo que estaba explicando, Tsunade-sama – dijo Yamato repentinamente con una sonrisa – el doujutsu que tiene Naruto le facilita desarrollar técnicas de todos los elementos, excluyendo el viento puesto que ese es su naturaleza, de hecho, las cuatro aspas que se ven en él respresentan cada elemento: agua, fuego, tierra y rayo.

-Hmmm… si, contando además, que con él puede detectar fácilmente cualquier genjutsu, aunque por lo pronto no puede realizar ninguno – explicaba también Kakashi – y también hay que recalcar, que por medio de ese doujutsu puede hacer una especie de… ehm, invocación "especial".

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó la Hokage con curiosidad.

**Capítulo #27: La conclusión. Un encuentro secreto.**

-Es una invocación que Naruto puede hacer, no es uno "normal" a la que ya se conoce, es decir, como las babosas que usted invoca – explicaba Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa – digamos que todo en la naturaleza tiene su rey, por lo tanto puede invocar a los conocidos cuatro monstruos divinos…

-¡¿Estás de broma, cierto?! – le preguntó Tsunade claramente sorprendida con semejante noticia.

-No es broma, es la verdad… solo que es algo peligroso invocarlos así como así, tiene que existir una razón de peso como por ejemplo, que me halle entre la vida y la muerte o que mi oponente sea realmente fuerte – justificó el Uzumaki seriamente.

-Si, la única desventaja que conseguimos al respecto… es que a Naruto se le dificulta invocar a los cuatro al mismo tiempo, solo puede hacerlo uno por uno – dijo Kakashi soltando un suspiro mientras se quitaba la máscara ANBU.

-Perdonen mi impertinencia… ¿pero qué es eso de los cuatro monstruos divinos? – preguntó Neji con inquisición, quitándose también su máscara.

-Los cuatro monstruos divinos son conocidos por ser los regentes, amo y señor de cada elemento que existe en la naturaleza, Byako, por el ejemplo, es el regente del elemento viento… de hecho, la katana que portaba Naruto instantes atrás, se llamaba igual que él y dicha katana le pertenece – aclaraba Yamato con tranquilidad.

-¿Le pertenece a Byako? – preguntó el joven Hyuuga con algo de asombro.

-Al momento de Naruto invocarlo, éste se lo cedió luego de mostrar lo avanzado que estaba con el elemento viento, obvio que lo benefició y ganó su confianza – dijo Kakashi seriamente mientras observaba el cielo, pero segundos después posó su mirada en el rubio – es algo que a mí también me sorprendió.

-Ya comprendo, pero entonces es un poder increíble – dijo Tsunade con sorpresa – ¡el hecho de que pueda invocar a seres que riguen cada elemento de la naturaleza es como invocar a kami-sama!

-Es un tanto exagerado verlo de esa manera, pero algo bastante acertado – concluyó Kakashi asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"Es sorprendente" – pensó Sai pasmado ante la noticia.

-Bueno, aparte de poder dominar técnicas de cada elemento y detectar genjutsu, puede sentir la presencia de un enemigo a su alrededor, aunque esto no está vínculado exactamente con sus ojos, pero fue gracias a ellos que su cuerpo se habituó a una forma de revelar el chakra de alguna persona que quisiera pelear, es decir, que fuera hacia él con malas intenciones – dijo Yamato seriamente, pero luego sonrió – es por eso que Naruto se alejó antes de que los kunais impactaran contra él en el puente.

-Vaya, con que eso pasó – dijo Sai entendiendo el por qué de aquel momento.

-Bien, ¿será que ahora si me dirán de qué trata todo esto? – preguntó Naruto haciendo desaparecer su doujutsu, mirando seriamente a los cinco.

-Hmm… bueno, debido a que he presenciado tal combate, ¿qué opinan ustedes? – preguntó la rubia mujer mirando con inquisición a Kakashi, Neji, Sai y Yamato.

-Hmmm… a juzgar por la situación, creo que esa opinión ya la tenía reservada desde mucho antes, además… he considerado que la posición que se pensó no es exactamente la adecuada, así que lo más conveniente es que esté una escala arriba – decía el jounin peliplateado mientras jugueteaba con la máscara ANBU y miraba el cielo como si estuviese escudriñando algo en su interior.

-¿Eh? – preguntó el rubio confundido, no entendía lo que intentaba decir Kakashi.

-Pienso igual – dijo brevemente Neji.

-Lo mismo – sentenció Sai.

-Lo creo oportuno, Tsunade-sama – asintió Yamato con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces está decidido… pienso lo mismo que ustedes, definitivamente, que se quede en la escala que asigné no sería apropiado – dijo la Hokage con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh? – preguntó el ojiazul haciendo una mueca de no entender ni comprender lo que dialogaban todos, se sentía excluido de alguna manera.

-¿Qué aún no lo entiendes? – preguntó la rubia mujer.

-Pues si fueran un poco más explícitos entendería mucho mejor – declaró Naruto cruzando los brazos e inflando sus mejillas.

-Bien, ellos te atacaron porque yo se los pedí… todo formó parte de tu prueba para ascenderte a jounin – dijo Tsunade manteniendo aquella ligera sonrisa, a medida que cruzaba los brazos.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido y sin creerlo.

-Así es, pero debido a tus aptitudes en batalla, y más aún cuando decidiste enfrentarte a tus amigos sin importarte el qué… me hizo ver que en verdad merecías un puesto mejor además de jounin – decía la Gondaime mirando a un Naruto bastante sorprendido, el cual ampliaba su sonrisa poco a poco.

-¿Y? ¿soy jounin? – preguntó con emoción.

-Así es, pero además serás ANBU… ¡estás aprobado, Naruto! – dijo la rubia mujer ampliando su sonrisa también, solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que el rubio chico comenzara a saltar contento de sí mismo, puesto que nunca se sospecho algo así, todo menos aquella grandiosa sorpresa y noticia – bueno, ya, ya, cálmate… ven conmigo para mi despacho, te entregaré tu uniforme y chaleco… además que hay unas cosas que tengo que tratar contigo.

-Hai – asintió el Uzumaki poniéndose serio tras ver la grave mirada que Tsunade le dedicaba, así que no dijo nada más y siguió los pasos de la mujer hacia la torre de la Hokage.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí terminó todo – sentenció Kakashi soltando un suspiro – realmente estoy cansado.

-Si, aunque realmente la pelea no duró tanto como pensaba – dijo Yamato con una sonrisa.

-A la final lo único que quería Tsunade-sama era ver los poderes de Naruto – dijo Neji cerrando los ojos seriamente – aunque la pelea no fue tan larga, supongo que superó las expectativas.

-Realmente es cierto – asintió Sai en apoyo a la palabras de su compañero Hyuuga.

-¡En fin! Yo me largo a dormir, que pasen buenas noches – dijo Kakashi yéndose de ahí, al igual que el resto.

La tenue luz era lo único que alumbraba el espacioso recinto, y tres siluetas era lo único que se podía vislumbrar desde una de las paredes de aquel lugar. Así, dos ancianos miraban expectante a un joven de cabellera negra plantados ante ellos, tenía la máscara ANBU, exactamente la de un conejo, el ambiente era silencioso y lo único que podía pensarse, además, era que estaba tenso, pero realmente no era así. El pelinegro estaba sentado en un sofá y a su lado reposaba el cuerpo de una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, y frente él sentados en otro sofá, se encontraban dos ancianos que lo miraban expectante, y con una mirada llena de irritación luego de mirar a dicha kunoichi desmayada ante ellos.

-¿Nos puedes explicar por qué Sakura Haruno está aquí? – preguntó un anciano severamente, pero a la vez con tranquilidad.

-Es alguien que sé que nos ayudará bastante, si no les molesta me la llevaré… ella aceptó irse conmigo, es por eso que su bandana esta en un campo algo alejado del pueblo… será una señal de que fue capturada y es lo mejor que se puede hacer para no involucrarla mucho dentro de la situación – explicaba el pelinegro a medida que cerraba los ojos con serenidad – aunque lo más seguro es que se involucre tarde o temprano, como su madre… pero por los momentos es mejor que no lo sepa.

-Supongo que está bien, el principal objetivo es que crezcamos en un grupo pequeño, ella es la única pieza que falta en este ajedrez, ¿no te parece, Homura? – le preguntó la anciana mujer seriamente, mirando a su compañero.

-Es verdad, ¿estás seguro de que está bien dormida? – le preguntó el anciano llamado Homura con inseguridad.

-Lo estoy, no subestimes mis poderes… tranquilo, no podrá oírnos, y si eso pasara me percataría de ello – le calmó el joven moreno mirándolo seriamente – volviendo a otro punto importante, no estoy aquí por nada.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿qué noticias nos traes? – preguntó la mujer con interés.

-Por los momentos, solo debo advertirles que Akatsuki se está movilizando por la aldea en busca del anillo de Kakuzu, el cual según parece, está vivo – dijo el chico serenamente – tengo otras informaciones de relevancia aunque no lo parezca, pero lo mejor será definir una reunión con el resto ¿no les parece?

-Hablaremos con el líder… ¿le dirás, Koharu? – le preguntó Homura con inquisición.

-Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí…

-¿Y cuándo le veremos la cara? No sabemos de quién se trata – dijo con cierta inquietud el ojinegro.

-Itachi, todo a su tiempo – dijo Homura seriamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento – por los momentos somos un equipo muy unificado, y eso por supuesto, esa persona y nosotros lo agradecemos… tomando en cuenta que no somos un equipo muy grande, pero es lo necesario puesto que nos encontramos los shinobis más capacitados para lograr el objetivo final que intentamos conseguir.

-Es cierto, una vez que hable con el líder, les pasaremos un mensaje convocándolos a todos a la reunión, lo más seguro es que quiera presentarse, no sería justo que luego de tanto tiempo sin reunirnos, dicha persona no venga a escuchar con avidez las distintas informaciones que cada uno trae con regocijo, bueno, paradójicamente hablando – sentenció Koharu seriamente, contemplando el rostro sumiso del Uchiha.

-Por mí está bien, no tengo prisa tampoco así que estaré esperando esa convocatoria – dijo Itachi tranquilamente, pero luego sus ojos demostraron un brillo incomprensible, expresaba precausión – otra de las razones por las que vine, fue para advertirles de esa persona que esta merodeando Konoha en busca del anillo.

-¿Tan grave es? – preguntó el anciano hombre dándose la vuelta y mirando a Itachi con interés.

-Así es, es una persona con una habilidad tan grande que hasta yo mismo no he sido capaz de descifrar… lo único que sé, es que es vampiro – dijo el Uchiha mayor, captando aún más las miradas de los ancianos del consejo de Konoha – cuando te enfrentas a alguien o algo con poderes indescifrables, obviamente es de cuidar… no es una persona normal.

-Hay que reforzar la seguridad entonces – dijo Koharu con nerviosismo aunque no lo demostrara.

-Lo haremos… ¿y por qué dices que sus poderes son indescifrables? – le preguntó Homura con inquisición.

-Porque lo son – sentenció Itachi agachando su cabeza un poco, observando el oscuro suelo con una mirada que mostraban un deje de indagación – ella ha obtenido información de villas y nunca ha querido decir cómo lo obtuvo, ha matado a varias personas sin tan siquiera dejar rastro del crimen, de que fue ella quien lo asesinó… realmente es un misterio, como si no existiera en el mundo.

-Algo bastante extraño, nada usual – opinó Koharu ante las declaraciones del Uchiha mayor.

-En efecto, sus poderes no son nada normales… ni siquiera sabía que existían los vampiros – dijo el pelinegro mirando a un rincón del salón, mostrando una mirada de reproche ante lo último que acababa de decir.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que existió un clan de vampiros en una aldea – decía pensativo Homura mirando de reojo a Itachi y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia las estrellas desde la ventana de aquel salón.

-Hmm, si, también lo recuerdo – afirmó Koharu con una pequeña gota de sudor recorrer su frente – decían que eran sanguinarios y temibles, eran una mezcla entre ninjas y vampiros puros, realmente temibles.

-Arrasaron con el pueblo de aquella aldea, al parecer no era de esos vampiros comúnes que chupaban sangre directamente del cuello de la víctima y desaparecían sin dejar rastro… eran al contrario, gente inhumana que disfrutaba torturando a las personas y beber su sangre a medida que sufrían – dijo Homura desviando su mirada al suelo, una mirada entre seria y nerviosa.

-Eso… es terrible – declaró Itachi algo sorprendido ante tales palabras.

-Así es, pero la historia de ese clan es larga, al principio mataban solo pocas personas sin ser descubiertos ante el resto… pero con el tiempo fueron descubiertos y el pueblo se reveló en su contra, muriendo gran parte del clan, por no decir la mitad o más de la mitad – decía la anciana mujer sintiéndose igual que su compañero – sin embargo, ese clan decidió tomar represalias y atacaron el pueblo, torturándolos y eso, por supuesto, llegó a oídos de otras personas… en especial ninjas.

-Exactamente, posterior a eso, ese clan comenzó a trabajar con el clan Hyuuga – dijo Homura devolviéndose y sentándose al lado de su compañera, encendiendo una pipa para comenzar a fumar, observando entonces la sorprendida mirada que Itachi poseía en aquel momento – bien, supongo que es una historia que debes saber, ahora que tocamos el tema de ese clan vampiro.

-Eso te iba a decir, Homura – dijo Koharu mirándolo a él, y luego posó su mirada en el Uchiha, el cual no podía articular palabra alguna – el clan de los vampiros ciertamente era un clan agresivo y disfrutaba de la sangre, eran dueños y amos del fuego, era un clan maléfico a mi parecer.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Itachi): El siguiente capítulo será, sin lugar a dudas, el capítulo más sorprendente que yo haya presenciado, realmente interesante.

(Homaru): Itachi conocerá sus origenes, del como nació el clan Uchiha.

(Koharu): Exacto, siempre se rumoraba que el clan Uchiha descendía del clan Hyuuga, pero… ¿cómo pasó exactamente?, lo sabrán pronto.

(Homura): Por lo mismo, se sabrá el por qué y el cómo los Uchiha eran un clan tan poderoso e incluso temible.

(Itachi): Comprenderé muchas cosas que antes no entendía.

(Koharu): lo cierto es que son muchas cosas que saldrán en el siguiente capítulo.

(Tsunade): Ajá, si, como sea… lárguense que tengo que hablar con Naruto.

(Koharu): Ya nos íbamos, no era necesario que entraras de esa forma –y se va con el resto algo molesta.

(Naruto): Si, bien… hablaré con Tsunade-obaasan acerca de mi doujutsu, dígamos que más exactamente, del cómo se originó.

(Tsunade): Si, noticia que se enterarán en el siguiente capítulo, sinceramente será un poco increíble.

(Naruto): ¿No decimos más nada? –algo asombrado.

(Tsunade): No, ya vámonos que viene otra gente…

(Hinata): Apareceré yo, aunque solo saldré al final del capítulo… me reuniré con alguien que…

(Naruto): ¡Hinata-chan! ¡al fin te…!

(Tsunade): Ya nos tenemos que ir, Naruto –tira de él llevándoselo arrastrando y en contra de su voluntad XD.

(Naruto): ¡No, no! ¡Quiero hablar con Hinata-chaaaann!

(Hinata): Bien, como decía… me reuniré con el chico a quien quiero, aunque nuestra conversación no saldrá hasta más adelante, ¡lastima!.

**Próximo Capítulo: "Origen del clan Uchiha. El secreto del Ryujingan"**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo Anterior:

**Buenas a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un bonito día hoy, y bueno! Tengo que decirles que les dejo otro capítulo y espero que les guste… es algo interesante (desde mi punto de vista, lo pensé mucho para hacerlo XD). También debo añadir que Itachi tendrá un gran papel en el fic (es uno de mis personajes favoritos como no tenerlo? XD). Bien, sin más que decir disfruten del capi!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-Así es, pero la historia de ese clan es larga, al principio mataban solo pocas personas sin ser descubiertos ante el resto… pero con el tiempo fueron descubiertos y el pueblo se reveló en su contra, muriendo gran parte del clan, por no decir la mitad o más de la mitad – decía la anciana mujer sintiéndose igual que su compañero – sin embargo, ese clan decidió tomar represalias y atacaron el pueblo, torturándolos y eso, por supuesto, llegó a oídos de otras personas… en especial ninjas.

-Exactamente, ese clan trabajaba para el clan Hyuuga – dijo Homura devolviéndose y sentándose al lado de su compañera, encendiendo una pipa para comenzar a fumar, observando entonces la sorprendida mirada que Itachi poseía en aquel momento – bien, supongo que es una historia que debes saber, ahora que tocamos el tema de ese clan vampiro.

-Eso te iba a decir, Homura – dijo Koharu mirándolo a él, y luego posó su mirada en el Uchiha, el cual no podía articular palabra alguna – el clan de los vampiros ciertamente era un clan agresivo y disfrutaba de la sangre, eran dueños y amos del fuego, era un clan maléfico a mi parecer.

**Capítulo #28: Origen del clan Uchiha. El secreto del Ryujingan.**

-Es verdad, como sabes, el clan Hyuuga es bastante antiguo, me atrevería a decir que mucho más que el clan Uchiha, naturalmente, en aquel entonces el clan Senju apenas surgía – explicaba el anciano observando la atención que recibía de parte del pelinegro – el clan vampírico del que te hablamos se hacían llamar el clan Yomi, que tendría un significado parecido a "oscuridad" o "tinieblas", eran seres oscuros a decir verdad.

(N.A: Yomi, según la mitología japonesa, es el nombre que recibe el inframundo)

-Pero luego de la fuerte batalla que se suscitó en aquel pueblo que te llegamos a contar, el clan se redujo drásticamente con el tiempo, quedando solo un hombre vivo… y cuando creció, le urgía renacer su clan a como diera lugar, pero no lo haría con cualquier persona, sino con una mujer del clan Hyuuga, del clan al que los Yomi trabajaban – decía la anciana, quien narraba la historia con algo de incomodidad – y fue así como el clan Uchiha nació, Itachi.

-¿Quieren decir que yo desciendo de ese clan Yomi? ¿la mezclan del clan Yomi con el Hyuuga? – preguntó con asombro el ojinegro, nunca supo la verdad acerca de sus origenes, obviamente sabía que descendía del clan Hyuuga, pero nunca se enteró del cómo pasó todo.

-Así es, los del clan Yomi eran personas que les gustaba sentir poder sobre otros, les gustaba matar y torturar, pero sobre todas las cosas el poder, el hecho de poder dominar a otros le satisfacía bastante – comentaba Homura exhalando una bocanada de humo, para luego introducir nuevamente la larga pipa – mientras que el clan Hyuuga, eran y siguen siendo personas que les gusta ampliar sus poderes, pelear y proteger a los suyos, he de decir que el clan Uchiha tiene un poco de ambos clanes, es por eso que fue un clan sumamente poderoso, incluso más que los Hyuuga. De la visión de los Hyuuga y el color rojizo de los ojos del clan Yomi, nació el Sharingan, algo fascinante a mi parecer.

-¿El clan Yomi tenía algún doujutsu? – preguntó con inquisición el ojinegro.

-No, por supuesto que no – dijo Koharu soltando un suspiro, como si tal cosa le tranquilizara – pero parte de los poderes que tienes del Mangekyou Sharingan los poseían el clan Yomi, sus ojos siempre fueron rojos vivos, tan solo mirarlos provocaba huir de ellos.

-¿Y cómo saben toda esta información? – preguntó con curiosidad Itachi.

-Es algo obvio que quisieramos saber de dónde proviene un clan tan potente como el Uchiha, no te lo habíamos dicho porque no nos parecía pertinente, además nunca nacía el tema – declaró Homura serenamente.

-Lo que si me extraña, es que alguien del clan Yomi siga con vida, es incomprensible – sentenció con nerviosismo la anciana, jugueteando con sus manos – por lo que nos haz dicho, si esa persona que merodea Konoha es un vampiro, lo más probable es que provenga de ese clan.

-Ya veo – dijo de forma pensativa Itachi – "¿por qué nunca me llegó a decir eso Yukiko? ¿por qué me odia tanto entonces?... esto es algo que debo investigar…"

-Sin embargo, al estar al tanto de esta pequeña noticia, nos gustaría que te encargaras de averiguar exactamente quienes fueron los padres de esa persona… busca una explicación del como alguien del clan Yomi sigue con vida, si se supone que está extinto por no decir eliminado – le dijo el anciano exhalando una bocanada de humo, como si estuviese adivinando los pensamientos del Uchiha mayor.

-Si, igual lo iba a hacer, cualquier tipo de información que encuentre se las diré – sentenció Itachi levantándose del sofá, colocándose la máscara y cargando el cuerpo dormido de la pelirosa – ya debo irme, si Madara se entera que estuve por estos lados nuevamente, lo más seguro es que comience a sospechar.

-Dale muchacho, cuídate mucho… ¡ah! Y cuida de Haruno también – dijo Koharu levantándose y acompañando a Itachi hasta la ventana de aquel gran salón, lo mismo hacía su compañero Homura.

-Cuídate y pronto te estaremos avisando de la próxima reunión – le dijo Homura dedicándole una mirada seria, pero que por dentro le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo.

-Seguro, gracias por todo – dijo Itachi, sin decir algo más, marchó de allí lo más rápido posible, intentando no ser detectado por nadie más del pueblo, era lo último que le podía faltar.

En el despacho de la Hokage, se encontraba la susodicha sentanda en su amplio escritorio de madera, escudriñando los azules ojos del chico rubio plantado frente a ella, ambos se miraban seriamente a los ojos, claramente comenzaría a surgir una charla que le inquietaba a la pelirubia mujer, entrelazó sus finos dedos entre sí como hacía habitualmente.

-Y bien, Naruto… ahora si me vas a decir… ¿exactamente cómo tu padre supo de ese doujutsu? ¿qué historia hay detrás? ¿cuál es su secreto? – le preguntó Tsunade con un poco de ansia, puesto que era una historia que quería escuchar.

-Son muchas preguntas a la vez, vieja – sonrió Naruto al escuchar a la Hokage, pero luego su rostro adquirió un aspecto serio, para comenzar a narrar – mi padre no conoció el pasado de su clan hasta luego de un tiempo, exactamente cuando, no tengo ni idea… lo cierto es que investigó dando con el templo del clan Namikaze, si, así es, hubo un templo… sinceramente no lo conozco ni sé donde se encuentra. El punto es que, la persona que dio origen al clan Namikaze no era normal, poseía los mismos ojos que yo con la diferencia de que no era un doujutsu, sino sus ojos naturales, al parecer existe una legenda en la cual involucra a un supuesto rey dragón que podía controlar el agua, de ahí nace esta persona con esa capacidad además de poder manejar también el viento.

-Es decir, ¿podía controlar ambos elementos? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia mujer.

-Exacto, además que sus ojos le permitían controlar otros elementos, pero el agua y el viento era lo que mejor se le daba – explicaba Naruto pensativo – el hecho es que, con el tiempo, su descendencia se fue extendiendo, con el pequeño detalle de que llegó a un punto en donde las nuevas generaciones no podían despertar el doujutsu, naturalmente esos ojos se convirtieron en eso, un "doujutsu", debido a la mezcla que se dieron con el tiempo entre los miembros y otros miembros de clanes o simples personas sin poderes especiales. El punto de todo esto que le estoy contando, es que mi padre, así como otros miembros anteriores del clan, no lograron despertar el doujutsu puesto que requería de una enorme cantidad de chakra para despertarlo…

-Entonces, la persona que me llegaste a comentar, aquel que había nacido con esos ojos… debía de tener una enorme cantidad de chakra – dedujo la mujer Hokage con algo de interés.

-Así es, era una persona poderosa y de un linaje impecable, me atrevería a decir que su chackra era igual de poderosa que el Kyuubi, claro, con esto no voy a decir que era ilimitado porque no lo fue, es algo inusual que eso ocurra en un ser humano – aclaró el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para volver a su expresión seria – volviendo a la historia, mi padre descubrió así que poseía un doujutsu que por su chakra le era imposible despertar, sin embargo puso las esperanzas en que yo lo despertara para que las próximas generaciones lo pudieran hacer sin muchas complicaciones; vio que con mi madre y el chakra del Kyuubi podría lograr tal objetivo, obviamente yo debía absorber el chakra del bijuu para que eso se diera…

-¿Y qué sucederá con tus hijos y futuras generaciones? ¿qué garantiza que, ahora que haz despertado tú el doujutsu, no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que le pasó al originario de dichos ojos? – le preguntó con inquisición la Gondaime, mirando aquellos azules y cristalinos ojos azules que brillaron ante la pregunta.

-Una pregunta muy interesante, obaasan… - dijo el pelirubio con una sonrisa de lado, cosa que llamó aún más la atención en la Hokage – mi nuevo chakra lo heredarán mis hijos y luego los hijos de mis hijos, y así sucesivamente, es un chakra que no puede extinguirse porque, como a su originario, es ilimitado, naturalmente que en una pelea el chakra podría considerarse como limitado, hasta yo puedo agotarme, pero en cuanto a supervivencia, siempre podrá vivir y transmitirse sin problemas cosa que, sin lugar a dudas, era el objetivo que mi padre buscaba… así a las generaciones del clan no le pasaría lo mismo que a él y a otros miembros anteriores del clan Namikaze.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien… ¿el chakra que absorbiste del Kyuubi es limitado en cuanto a su uso, pero es ilimitado en cuanto a su tiempo de vida? – preguntó sorprendida Tsunade.

-Eso mismo, ¿no habrás pensado qué, como el chakra del Kyuubi es ilimitado, yo en una pelea nunca me iba a cansar?... ¡eso jamás podría pasarle a un ser humano! Ni siquiera al originario del doujutsu, quienes lo llamaban Ryujin por ser considerado un Dios dragon… por eso el doujutsu lleva su nombre, Tsunade-obaasan – dijo Naruto riendo como si tal cosa fuera un chiste – como dije, el hecho de que Ryujin tuviera un chakra inmenso, no implicaba que fuera ilimitado, es un ser humano por tanto es limitado… naturalmente, por la capacidad de chakra que yo poseo, quizás aguante más en una pelea que un ninja normal, pero no quiere decir que no me canse de un momento a otro.

-Ya veo, pero entonces, si Ryujin poseía un chakra parecido al Kyuubi… ¿cómo es que no se despertó el doujutsu tiempo después, si se supone que su descendencia debía heredar, además, su chakra?

-¡Eso es simple!, sencillamente el chakra de Ryujin era limitado tanto en uso como en su tiempo de vida, por eso no se transmitió con el paso de los años – dijo el Uzumaki explicando tal cosa como si fuese algo obvio – en cambio, mi nuevo chakra es limitado en uso e ilimitado en tiempo de vida… ¿ahora entiendes, Tsunade-obaasan?

-Ya, ya, deja de llamarme así o te irás con un ojo morado de aquí… - le dijo Tsunade con una venita en la frente, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Eso no hace falta, con solo aparecer mi doujutsu tengo… - Naruto no pudo seguir hablando porque la Hokage le soltó un puño, tirándolo hasta el otro extremo de la oficina.

-¡No vuelvas a decir algo tan estúpido o te dejo ciego! – le gritó algo agitada la pelirubia mujer, mostrando aún en alto su puño algo amenazante.

-Yo… solo dije algo… que era cierto… - decía entrecortado y viendo estrellitas en el suelo.

-¡En fin, no voy a discutir por esto! – exclamó con exasperación Tsunade, volviéndose a sentar en su silla con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido – ahora que eres ANBU, te dejo una misión.

-¿Misión? ¡¿en serio?! – exclamó con emoción el rubio levantándose en el acto, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Así es, tienes dos opciones: mañana temprano Kakashi, Neji, Yamato y Sai irán a una misión de espionaje… van a investigar a Sasuke Uchiha y, dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas, puede que ordene su matanza – dijo seriamente Tsunade, dejando paralizado a Naruto, el cual no se creía tal misión – y tienes una segunda opción: ayudar a Sakura a buscar y matar al asesino de su madre, no sé si ya estás enterado de la noticia, así que…

-Tranquila, ya los muchachos me contaron todo – dijo el Uzumaki agachando la cabeza con algo de tristeza – es muy triste lo que le sucedió.

-¿Y ella sabe que estás enterado?

-No, los chicos me hicieron prometer que no le dijera nada – dijo Naruto con voz apagada.

-Ya veo… entonces dime ¿cuál opción eligirás?, la primera es una misión de rango S, mientras que la segundo de clase B… aún no sabemos quién fue el causante, así que lo clasifiqué en ese rango, puede que incluso la misión se torne de clase A o S – dijo la ojimiel soltando un suspiro.

-Elijo la segunda opción… Sasuke ya no me importa y el hecho de que me ofrezca matarlo no es algo que me agrade cumplir, contando con el hecho de que no quiero saber nada de él… en estos momentos me importa que Sakura se sienta feliz y vuelva a sonreír – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa triste, cosa que se percató la vieja Hokage.

-Una sabia decisión, Naruto… en tal caso, hazle saber a Sakura que yo te conté la historia y te asigne la misión ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó Tsunade dibujando la misma sonrisa que tenía el Uzumaki en su rostro.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, ahora puedes marcharte con tu chaleco jounin y tu uniforme ANBU, se te solicitara en misiones de clase S como ANBU cuando lo diga yo.

-Esta bien, me voy a domir, Tsunade-obaasan, que pase buenas noches – tras Naruto haber dichos esas palabras, tanto la Gondaime como el Uzumaki, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas para descansar luego de aquel largo día.

Al caer la medianoche, cierta kunoichi de cabellos azulados y de tez blanca, se encontraba sentada en una alta roca fuera de la aldea de Konoha, admirando las estrellas y aquella luna llena que, según ella, hacía poner el ambiente aún más cálido y romántico de aquella noche. Lucía espléndida, no llevaba su ahora nuevo y típico uniforme ninja, sino que al contrario vestía un kimono color azul claro cielo en los cuales estaban estampados flores de un azul más oscuro, por lo que hacía contraste y lucía más hermosa, contando además que combinaba con su cabello largo y sedoso. Parecía sumisa en sus pensamientos, pensando en cosas que nada tenían que ver con su vida cotidiana, al contrario: parecía feliz y esperanzada, en espera de una persona que le hizo cambiar un poco la forma de ver a los hombres luego de haber pasado por tanto tragos amargos, aquel que le dio una esperanza de seguir en pie y creer en que no todos los hombres eran iguales.

Así, en tan solo unos minutos, una figura se plantó tras ella, era una persona alta y llevaba una capa negra de viaje, su rostro estaba cubierto por muchos percings y su cabello en forma de picos color naranja, miraban la espalda de la radiante Hyuuga que seguía contemplando el cielo estrellado de la medianoche.

-¿No te parece genial esta noche? – le preguntó Hinata sin darse la vuelta, puesto que ya se había percatado de su presencia y sabía de quien se trataba.

-Sin dudas una de las mejores, mi querida Hinata – dijo aquel hombre acercándose y sentándose al lado de la joven, abrazándola con ternura – perdón si me retrasé, no es sencillo llegar hasta aquí, contando que ahora se me hace más largo el viaje.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Hinata): El capítulo que viene será bastante lindo a mi parecer.

(Hombre): Hinata y yo tendremos una cita en una roca a la luz de la luna, será magnífico.

(Hinata): Como será a las afueras de Konoha, el paisaje se tornará un poco distinto a como comúnmente lo veíamos en la Cascada.

(Hombre): Es cierto, fuera de esto, Hinata me dirá un poco acerca de su clan, del como tomaron ellos su regreso.

(Hinata): ¡Je! Si, pero no hablaremos mucho del asunto tampoco.

(Hombre): Es verdad, hora de irnos –ambos se marchan.

(Sakura): Definitivamente el Uchiha no augura algo bueno… ¡ja! Siendo miembro de Akatsuki supongo que es obvio.

(Itachi): El punto es que, pasaremos gran parte de nuestro recorrido discutiendo.

(Sakura): ¡Es que eres la persona más misteriosa que he conocido en mi vida!.

(Itachi): ¿Más que Sasuke?

(Sakura): Pu-pues… si, supongo.

(Sasuke): Escuché mi nombre…

(Karin): ¡Sasuke! Aún no nos toca salir.

(Suigetsu): ¡Bah, deja el escándalo!, esto está bien, todos juntos y diciendo el resúmen sin tanta tardanza.

(Juugo): Eso dices…

(Sasuke): Lo cierto es que apareceremos nosotros…

(Juugo): Y como de costumbre, estos dos peleando… -señala a Karin y a Suigetsu.

(Karin, Suigetsu): ¡Oye!

(Sasuke): También encontraré a dos personas muy conocidas discutiendo entre ellos.

(Sakura): ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Somos tu querido hermanito y yo.

(Itachi): Creo que Sasuke no se tomará de buena manera lo de "querido".

(Sasuke): Hmph… yo me largo –y se va de ahí.

(Sakura): Bueno, para concluir, no se pierdan el capítulo que viene, en donde por fin saldrá Sasuke… seguro muchos lo esperaban.

(Itachi): Menos yo… me largo –y se va.

(Suigetsu): ¿Para qué vinimos si no hablamos nada?

(Karin): ¡Yo que sé! –se va.

(Juugo): ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Próximo Capítulo: "Un pueblo en el país del Trueno"**


	29. Un pueblo en el País del Trueno

Capítulo Anterior:

**Hola! Espero que estén disfrutando de estas vacaciones! Quiero disculparme por la demora, estaba de viaje… En fin! Les dejo con este capítulo y espero que les agrade, ahora aparecerá Sasuke, trataré de que salga mas a menudo en el fic a partir de ahora jeje.**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

Así, en tan solo unos minutos, una figura se plantó tras ella, era una persona alta y llevaba una capa negra de viaje, su rostro estaba cubierto por muchos percings y su cabello en forma de picos color naranja, miraban la espalda de la radiante Hyuuga que seguía contemplando el cielo estrellado de la medianoche.

-¿No te parece genial esta noche? – le preguntó Hinata sin darse la vuelta, puesto que ya se había percatado de su presencia y sabía de quien se trataba.

-Sin dudas una de las mejores, mi querida Hinata – dijo aquel hombre acercándose y sentándose al lado de la joven, abrazándola con ternura – perdón si me retrasé, no es sencillo llegar hasta aquí, contando que ahora se me hace más largo el viaje.

**Capítulo #29: Un pueblo en el País del Trueno.**

-No te preocupes, Yahiko-kun – sonrió encantada la peliazul, mirándolo con cariño, sentimiento que no había transmitido en ningún momento desde que llegó a Konoha, correspondió así el abrazo que éste le daba, sintiéndose protegida – yo puedo esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario, discúlpame que halla regresado a Konoha, pero tú sabías de antemano que tarde o temprano lo haría.

-Ya lo sé, aunque me incomoda, no lo cuestiono… es tu decisión y yo la respeto – dijo el chico seriamente, aunque en sus ojos podía transmitir todo lo que sentía por la joven Hyuuga, sin embargo, un brillo especial se divisaba… era lo más similar a un sentimiento de inseguridad – aún sigo sin entender como prefieres andar con alguien como yo.

-Yahiko… hemos discutido esto varias veces y no quiero caer en lo mismo otra vez – Hinata alzó su rostro, dedicándole una mirada severa de reproche, el pelinaranja no la miraba, seguía manteniendo su mirada anclada a la superficie de la roca.

-Bueno, te he dicho que soy demasiado mayor para ti, y sin embargo decidiste correr el riesgo de estar conmigo – dijo Yahiko soltando un suspiro.

-¿Y crees que me importa? Eso no tiene importancia si tú y yo nos queremos… - dijo Hinata acariciando el rostro cálido de su amado con cariño, pero fue interrumpida.

-Tienes razón, pero en Konoha hay muchos chicos de tu edad como… Uzumaki… - dijo el pelinaranja, aunque eso último lo dijo como si estuviera tragando una bebida que supiera mal.

-¿Celoso? ¿es eso? – le preguntó con severidad la Hyuuga.

-¡No son celos!... será mejor no seguir hablando del tema – soltó un suspiro e intentó calmar a Hinata.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con tu clan? – preguntó Yahiko con curiosidad.

-Nada nuevo, reaccionaron tal y como yo pensé que lo harían… da igual, el hecho es que mi padre dejó a Hanabi, mi hermana, como futura heredera del clan y a mí me pasó por alto de lo más campante… no sabes la rabia que me da – dijo la peliazulada chica apretando sus puños con algo de enfado, mirándolos de igual forma… sin embargo, una mano se posó en uno de sus puños intentando tranquilizarla, cosa que le alivió.

-No te pongas así, es justamente lo que tu familia busca, lo mejor es no darles el gusto ¿no te parece? – le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, razón por la cual Hinata también sonrió correspondiendo tal acción, así que colocó una de sus manos arriba de las de él.

-Es verdad, no puedo ser tan impulsiva, algo que tú me enseñaste, gracias… ¡ah! Y continuando con la historia, por supuesto, no pienso darme por vencida, haré lo que esté en mis manos para recuperar el título que por ley me corresponde – dijo la Hyuuga con una mirada y tono determinante, cosa que hizo sonreír a su amado.

-Así se habla, querida… si necesitas ayuda para idear un plan, ten por seguro que ahí estaré apoyándote – el chico abrazó a Hinata y, segundos después, se acercó a sus labios y la besó como nunca lo había hecho, acción que por ende, hizo sonrojar a la ojiperla ya que fue algo que ocurrió rápidamente.

-Gracias por estar ahí siempre, Yahiko-kun… te quiero como no tienes idea – le dijo la peliazulada chica con una sonrisa de felicidad a pesar que el rubor en sus mejillas no habían desaparecido.

-Y yo a ti, mi querida Hinata… te quiero y… ¿no te había dicho lo tierna que te ves cuando sonríes y te sonrojas? – dijo Yahiko acariciando las mejillas de la Hyuuga, cosa que provocó el incremento del color rosa en las mismas.

-¡Je! Creo que me lo llegaste a mencionar alguna vez… pero me gusta cuando me lo repites – sonrió un poco más mirándolo con timidez – y si te soy sincera, estas sonrisas solo te las dedico a ti, ya que nadie más las ha visto en tantos años como tú, Yahiko-kun… eres el único capaz de sacarlas a flote sin yo evitarlo.

-Eso me emociona aún más – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a la chica – saber que mi chica solo me besa a mí, me sonríe a mí, y se sonroja por mí… es algo que en verdad me hace quererte mucho más.

-Gracias, Yahiko-kun – la kunoichi correspondió el abrazo cerrando sus ojos, sin desaparecer su sonrisa, era obvio que se sentía bien con aquel chico y lo amaba como nunca, estaba ciega de amor por él.

-"Para lograr mis objetivos, las cosas deben ser así… no sé que tanto me estoy involucrando, pero sea como sea, debo impedirlo" – pensaba con seriedad el pelinaranja mientras veía la roca con la mirada perdida.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia, alumbrando el nuevo día que se acentuaba con alegría gracias a los pájaros que cantaban su melodía, haciendo que las personas se animaran a levantarse temprano con buen humor para hacer sus deberes y trabajos cotidianos. A la lejanía, en un pueblito algo concurrido, exactamente en un motel bastante sencillo, se hallaba una kunoichi de cabellos rosados descansando en la cama mientras dormitaba, sin embargo, los potentes rayos del día le alumbraron la cara fuertemente, despertándose en el acto y bastante de mal humor, si, era una excepción del resto de las personas.

-¡¿Quién rayos abre la ventana a esta hora?! ¡que no ve que estoy durmiendo, imbécil! – exclamó con furia la kunoichi, intentando taparse de aquellos rayos y queriendo ver aunque todo estuviera borroso.

-Pues te informo que son las 8:00 am y debemos desocupar la habitación, así que báñate, vístete y sal fuera… yo te esperaré en recepción – dijo una voz masculina seriamente, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-"Maldito Uchiha de… ¡¿cómo se atreve a interrumpir mi sagrado sueño?!... ¡bah, como sea! Debo apresurarme, seguramente quiere marcharse rápidamente antes de que Konoha nos de alcance" – de mala gana, Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño mientras se estrujaba sus ojos y daba un gran bostezo.

Al cabo de treinta minutos, Sakura baja y se reune con Itachi el cual no le dirige ni los "buenos días", simplemente marchan del recinto con un destino desconocido por la kunoichi. Mientras caminaban pacíficamente por el pueblo…

-¿Se puede saber qué me hiciste cuando estábamos en aquel tejado? – le preguntó con desconfianza la pelirosa, sin mirarlo ya que estaba realmente enfadada por eso.

-No tengo por qué decirte a donde iba y por qué, sencillamente iba a un lugar que tú no debías saber, por tanto, me vi en la necesidad de dormirte, son cosas que por los momentos no te incumben – sentenció el pelinegro sin mirarla, solo miraba el lugar por donde caminaba.

-¡Ah! Pero si dices "por ahora" significa que más tarde si me va a incumbir ¿no te parece? – le preguntó con perspicacia la Haruno.

-Puede ser, y como dije… ahora no tienes por qué enterarte, todo a su debido tiempo – tras decir aquello hubo un incomodo silencio que duró unos 2 minutos cuando mucho.

-Ni creas que eso me haya agradado – opinó la pelirosa con los brazos cruzados.

-No esperaba que sí de todas formas – dijo Itachi, y tras unos segundos, se detuvo ante un establecimiento de comida – vamos a desayunar.

Ambos entraron y se dispusieron a comer, durante todo ese tiempo el incomodo silencio reinaba en todo su esplendor, aunque a ninguno parecía molestarle, muy por el contrario se ignoraban mutuamente y se encontraban divagando en sus propios mundos. Luego de unos minutos más, los dos salen y continúan su travesía.

-¿Exactamente dónde estamos? – preguntó con curiosidad Sakura, observando a su alrededor la gente ir y venir de un lugar a otro.

-Estamos bastante retirados de Konoha si es lo que te preocupa… exactamente en un pueblo del País del Trueno, al caer la tarde agarraremos un barco que nos llevará hasta una isla ubicada entre el País del trueno y el País del agua – le dijo el Uchiha seriamente, pero nuevamente se detiene en una tienda – voy a preguntar por algo ¿podrías quedarte aquí?

-¿No puedo pasar? – preguntó con inseguridad la ojijade, mirándolo con algo de incertidumbre.

-No, no puedes…

-Ya sé, algo que no puedo escuchar por ahora… - dijo quitándole las palabras de la boca – bien, si no hay más remedio te esperaré.

-Hmph… - sin más que decir, el ojinegro entró en dicha tienda, mientras que la pelirosa observaba a la gente caminar.

En otro lado del pueblo, pero aproximándose poco a poco al lugar en donde se encontraba la tienda, un grupo de cuatro personas con capas viajeras caminaban tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que agarrar un camino tan largo para llegar a esa isla… - decía una voz femenina quejándose de la increíble caminata que tenía que hacer.

-Quien debería estar quejándose soy yo… esta espada pesa más que llevar a Karin en la espalda – dijo una voz masculina que sonaba fastidiado.

-¡¿Qué haz dicho, animal?! – le preguntó nuevamente aquella voz femenina.

-Oigan, se supone que debemos pasar inadvertidos y estamos haciendo todo lo contrario – dijo otra voz masculina que intentaba calmar los gritos de Karin.

-Hmph… si siguen discutiendo tendré que irme por mi cuenta – dijo una fría voz masculina.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke! ¿No pudimos tomar un atajo? – preguntó un chico de cabello azul cielo con cara de fastidio.

-Sabes perfectamente que del País de la Tierra a la isla, es un camino largo… si nos hubiéramos ido por el País del Fuego o el País del Trueno… es lo mismo, además, cruzar por el País del Fuego no es algo que quisiera hacer justamente ahora – dijo el pelinegro arrugando la cara.

-Pero yo veía más viable irnos por allí que por aquí – dijo con reproche la kunoichi mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Eres imposible – murmuró cierto pelinaranja negando con la cabeza.

-Si nos apresuramos, llegaremos a mediodía a los puertos, tomaremos un barco que nos lleve hasta la isla y asunto arreglado – sentenció con seriedad el Uchiha menor.

-No es que me agrade mucho estar un día entero en un barco a decir verdad – decía Karin bastante molesta.

-Si vieras como a mí si me encanta la idea, jejeje – sonrió Suigetsu llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Claro, eres el único vinculado con el mundo marino… - le decía insinuante la pelinegra.

-¿Qué insinúas? – le preguntó con seriedad el peliazulado chico.

-Creo que es obvio…

-Karin, no empieces – le dijo Juugo mirándola severamente.

-¡Aish, como me choca!

-Puedes irte por donde viniste si no cierras el pico – le regañó Sasuke, era obvio que se estaba molestando por tanta habladuría.

-Grrr – gruñó con desgana la chica sin dejar de cruza los brazos, por lo que un silencio reinó en el grupo, cosa que tranquilizó al Uchiha menor, o al menos eso creía.

-¡Eres un idiota de lo peor! No, no, un idiota no… ¡eres la persona más extraña que haya conocido en mi vida! ¿a qué viene tanto misterio de tu parte para conmigo? ¡Dices saber mucho pero en realidad, tal parece que no sabes absolutamente nada! – gritaba una voz femenina a lo lejos, ya fuera del concurrido pueblo.

-¿Podrías dejar de pegar gritos? Además, sé más de ti de lo que tú misma sabes de ti, así que no insinúes cosas que no son – le respondió una voz masculina con serenidad, por alguna razón aquellas voces les parecían conocidas a Sasuke de algún lado, por lo que alzó un brazo indicándole a su grupo que se detuviera, ocultándose detrás de un alto muro de rocas, mientras el Uchiha menor asomaba su cabeza por la salida del pueblo, sin que fuera visto por nadie, naturalmente, se sorprendió al ver quienes eran.

-¿Yo estoy insinuando algo? ¿Según tú que insinúo?... no digas que me conoces porque no es así, nunca nos tratamos hasta ayer, así que olvídalo – le dijo la pelirosa volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, lucía molesta.

-Recuerda que conocí a tu madre ¿razón insuficiente? – le preguntó el pelinegro chico torciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso no justifica nada… eso que traes ahí es algo que no venden en ningún lugar, es… es…

-Ni siquiera sabes que es, esta discusión es inútil así que mejor… - le dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta para caminar, pero Sakura lo interrumpe y lo frena parándose frente a él.

-Es verdad, una discusión inútil, así que hazlo útil y dime que rayos es eso… ¿tiene que ver con Sasuke, verdad? – le preguntó Sakura mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, Itachi le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, pero luego la desvió hacia otro lado.

-Puede que si como puede que no – declaró el Uchiha mayor, dejando a Sasuke un tanto sorprendido y con ganas de saber a qué se refería.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(Sakura): Para el próximo capítulo sencillamente, descubriré que cierta "personita" nos espiaba.

(Juugo): En realidad no fue solo una…

(Naruto): ¡¿Por qué rayos no aparezco?!

(Karin): ¡Deja de entrometerte y anda a comer ramen!

(Naruto): Oye, ¿cómo sabes que me gusta el ramen?

(Suigetsu): ¡Baka! Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

(Juugo): Cierto, hasta en las portadas de los mangas apareces comiendo ramen ¬¬

(Naruto): ¡Mentira! –lo señala con furia.

(Suigetsu): Es verdad, ¿no te han llamado para hacer una publicidad de ramen por casualidad?

(Sasuke): Dejen de hablar estupideces y mejor hagamos el resumen ùú

(Itachi): Aunque no lo quiera admitir tiene razón.

(Sakura): ¡Todavía no sales, baka! –golpea a Naruto sacándolo del resumen.

(Naruto): Lo años pasan… pero la costumbre queda –con los ojos morados.

(Sakura): Bien, para el próximo capítulo tendré un pequeño encuentro con Sasuke.

(Itachi): Y así se llamará el capítulo…

(Sakura): ¡Itachi!

(Itachi): Hmph…

(Sasuke): Y como no quería zafarse de mí, algo hace que la suelte…

(Karin): ¡Eres una fea, estúpida, bruja, perversa…! –señala a Sakura con furia- ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a Sasuke-kun?!

(Sakura): ¡¿NANI?!... fue su culpa… ¡y no me vuelvas a llamar así, ninja de segunda!

(Karin): ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

(Sakura): ¡¿Quieres que te lo repita?!... ¡Ninja de S-E-G-U-N-D-A!

(Karin): ¡Te odio! –y ambas se miran echando chispas por los ojos.

(Suigetsu): Ehm, creo que eso fue todo el resumen.

(Juugo): Si, si, ¡no se pierdan el otro capítulo!

**Próximo Capítulo: "Un encuentro con Sasuke"**


	30. Un encuentro con Sasuke

Capítulo Anterior:

**Gomen gomen! Me disculpo por la tardanza, lo que sucede es que he andado un poco ocupada contando además que me han sucedido muchas cosas que bueno! No vienen al caso… tengo que añadir también que he andado un poco corta de inspiración, espero que vuelva pronto para seguir con el fic, en cuanto puedo subo el próximo, procuraré no demorar jeje. Un saludo!**

**Capítulo Anterior:**

-¿Yo estoy insinuando algo? ¿Según tú que insinúo?... no digas que me conoces porque no es así, nunca nos tratamos hasta ayer, así que olvídalo – le dijo la pelirosa volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, lucía molesta.

-Recuerda que conocí a tu madre ¿razón insuficiente? – le preguntó el pelinegro chico torciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso no justifica nada… eso que traes ahí es algo que no venden en ningún lugar, es… es…

-Ni siquiera sabes que es, esta discusión es inútil así que mejor… - le dijo Itachi dándose la vuelta para caminar, pero Sakura lo interrumpe y lo frena parándose frente a él.

-Es verdad, una discusión inútil, así que hazlo útil y dime que rayos es eso… ¿tiene que ver con Sasuke, verdad? – le preguntó Sakura mirándolo seriamente a los ojos, Itachi le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, pero luego la desvió hacia otro lado.

-Puede que si como puede que no – declaró el Uchiha mayor, dejando a Sasuke un tanto sorprendido y con ganas de saber a qué se refería.

**Capítulo #30: Un encuentro con Sasuke.**

-¿Ves? ¿qué te costaba decirme esas palabras? Lo que Sasuke y tú resuelvan no tiene nada que ver conmigo… sé que no te conozco del todo bien, a penas nos tratamos ayer pero… ya te dije que para mí Sasuke es un traidor y no me importa tan siquiera un poco lo que le ocurra, por algo acepté venir contigo ¿no? – le dijo la Haruno mirando fíjamente a Itachi, éste volvió a mirarla algo sorprendido y se inmutó solo a sonreír.

-No pensé que hablabas en serio, al fin y al cabo tenía entendido que amabas a Sasuke – le dijo el Uchiha mayor borrando la sonrisa y adquiriendo su tono serio y frío de siempre.

-¡Ja! ¿ahora debo preguntar si me espiabas? ¿o espiabas a tu hermano? – preguntó Sakura con un tono irónico en su voz.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, sencillamente tu madre me lo contaba… ¿o piensas que tu madre no hablaba de ti en Akatsuki? Naturalmente no lo hacía, solo conmigo – dijo el pelinegro mirando a la pelirosa.

-¡Vaya! Eso explica el cómo sabías mi nombre… por cierto ¿por qué mi madre solo te habló a ti de mí? – preguntó con curiosidad la kunoichi.

-Hmph… digamos que era la única persona "normal" con la que podía sostener una conversación "decente" dentro de la organización, y por lo que veo tú sigues sus pasos – Itachi no evitó dedicarle una sonrisa de medio lado a Sakura, la cual le correspondió.

-El hecho de… bueno, "eso" es algo que debo agradecerte – dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa melancólica – había estado esperando esa oportunidad.

-¿"Eso"?... ¡oh, ya!... claro, tienes razón – dijo el ojinegro captando de inmediato el mensaje – será mejor que… Hmph, lo siento… ahora regreso ¿podrías espe…?

-Ya, ya, ve tranquilo, cualquier cosa te aviso… sea lo sea que vayas a hacer, andas misterioso, eso es un hecho – dijo la ojijade soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Es mi naturaleza – tras decir aquello, Itachi dio unos pasos hasta adentrarse al bosque para hacer algo que la kunoichi no podía presenciar, lo único cierto y que ella sospechaba, era que tenía que ver con un extraño objeto que el Uchiha mayor portaba, y del cual se había iniciado la discusión entre ambos.

Sasuke estaba parado oyendo y viendo aquella extraña escena, o al menos así lo consideró, nunca se imaginó ver a su hermano mayor hablando con Sakura, tan siquiera se le pasó por la mente algo como eso, la única realidad era que él se hallaba contemplando a la nueva Sakura… realmente había cambiado y quizás mejorado más de lo que pensaba, y eso lo confirmaría.

-Eres un imbécil de lo peor ¿crees que no te sentí, Sasuke?... saca a tus tres ciervos de ahí, no me creas ignorante – dijo la Haruno fríamente, cosa que, naturalmente, a Sasuke sorprendió a sobremanera, estaba paralizado.

-"¿Có-cómo… cómo me descubrió?... ¡oculté bien mi chakra y aún así pudo saber quien era!" – pensó con asombro el Uchiha menor que no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite, seguido de sus tres compañeros.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin das la cara… estoy segura que Itachi te sintió, aunque no halla descubierto que eras exactamente tú, sino se te hubiera lanzado sin pensarlo dos veces… no, disculpa, al menos él piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas… no como cierta persona que conozco – le dijo la pelirosa mirando al pelinegro con algo de rabia.

-Eso díselo a Naruto, no a mí – le dijo seriamente el ojinegro.

-¡Oh! Entonces aún te acuerdas de él, pensé que lo habías olvidado – dijo con ironía la pelirosa.

-Hoy no tengo amnesia – se excusó Sasuke sin cambiar su expresión de la cara – lo que me sorprende es hallarte con Itachi, algo que no me cabe en la cabeza…

-Algo que, desde luego, tampoco te importa – dijo dedicándole una fría mirada, pero segundos después abrió los ojos como si hubiese sentido algo, y, sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta para marchar.

-Espera – dijo el Uchiha menor, haciendo detener los pasos de la chica.

-Hmph… eres una molestia – le soltó la ojijade sin mirarlo a la cara y continuó su camino, pero un viento fugaz le hizo agitar rápidamente el cabello y detener sus pasos puesto que Sasuke se le plantó frente, impidiendo que diera un paso más.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que me digas qué haces con mi hermano.

-Eso lo sabrás muy pronto…

-No, lo quiero saber ahora mismo – dijo con severidad el Uchiha menor, ya se estaba molestando.

-¿Qué tal si te digo que me tiene secuestrada? – le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y qué tal si te digo que no te creo? – le preguntó Sasuke, quien ahora fruncía el ceño.

-Pues me importa poco si me crees o no… adiós…

-Dije que no te ibas de aquí – el pelinegro la detuvo agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

-No sabes tratar a las mujeres…

-¿Qué haces con Itachi?

-Ya te dije y no me harás repetirlo.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo? – tras decir aquello, Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa de lado, algo que sorprendió un poco a la kunoichi.

-Adiós, Sasuke – dijo la Haruno, situando una de sus manos con chakra azul y pequeños destellos morados, en la mano que el pelinegro la sostenía, logrando así desprenderse de él rápidamente y correr hasta adentrarse en el bosque para reunirse con Itachi.

-"¡Maldita sea!" – pensó con rabia el pelinegro cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tocándose la mano, sentía un ardor en la misma.

-¡Sasuke! – exclamó Karin corriendo hacia él seguida del resto de sus compañeros – déjame ver qué fue lo que te hizo.

-Esa chiquilla… ¿acaso tiene la misma habilidad de Karin de poder detectar el chakra de las personas e incluso identificarlas? – preguntó Juugo con curiosidad.

-Es posible, eso explicaría como nos identificó a cada uno – comentó Suigetsu llevando una mano a su mentón.

-"Esta niña… ¿qué clase de técnica es esta?..." – se preguntó Karin en sus pensamientos, que luego de quitarle las vendas de las manos a Sasuke, vio como su mano se tornaba morada segundo a segundo.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Sasuke mirando a Karin con inquisición, lo cierto era que el aspecto de su mano no era nada buena.

-Hmm… déjame averiguarlo – dijo la chica colocando una palma de su mano sobre la mano de Sasuke y, tras unos segundos, la susodicha abrió los ojos algo sorprendida – menuda técnica…

-¡¿Qué es?! – preguntó con ansiedad el Uchiha menor, quien no entendía lo que sucedía.

-No es nada, se puede curar Sasuke, por fortuna… al parecer solo lo hizo para zafarse así que no usó grandes dosis de ese extraño chakra – diagnosticaba Karin con un pequeño sudor rodando por su frente.

-Ajá, ¿pero qué era? – preguntó Suigetsu con curiosidad.

-Veneno – sentenció la pelinegra mirando incrédula la mano del Uchiha, el cual estaba pasmado ante aquello – no sé como lo hace, pero puede inyectar veneno por medio de su chakra.

-Eso es… terrorífico – dijo Juugo mirando la mano morada de Sasuke.

-Como no fue una dosis muy alta, el veneno no se extenderá por todo el brazo, solo hasta la muñeca, pero si no se te cura pronto, puede atacar algún nervio de tu cuerpo lo cual no es bueno – dijo Karin comenzando a sacar varios utensilios de su bolso para extraerle el veneno.

-"¿Inyectó veneno en mi mano solo con chakra?... realmente… Sakura… supongo que serías una gran rival a enfrentar" – pensó Sasuke mirando su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no su típica sonrisa arrogante, sino más bien una de melancolía y orgullo, expresión que ni la misma Karin, la cual estaba más cerca de él, podía divisar.

En el bosque, cierto pelinegro y una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, saltaban con rapidez por los tupidos árboles de la zona, a medida que conversaban un poco entre ellos.

-Y entonces ¿me dirá cómo te zafaste de Sasuke? – le preguntó Itachi sin mirarla, tenía su rostro fijo al frente.

-No pensé que lo identificarías – le dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

-No tengo esa habilidad, sospechaba que alguien nos estaba viendo, nunca supe que era él hasta que me adentré al bosque… como oí su voz, fue algo que me sorprendió, no me imaginé que fuera él – declaró el Uchiha mayor seriamente mientras saltaba.

-Ya veo, así lo descubriste… y por lo que me di cuenta, sea lo que sea que fuiste hacer en el bosque sin que yo viera, fue más rápido de lo que sospeché – le dijo la pelirosa mirándolo con inquisición.

-Nunca dije que me tardaría, pero no me cambies el tema – dijo el Uchiha mayor percatándose de las intenciones de la ojijade.

-Bueno, para poder desprenderme de él tuve que inyectarle algo de veneno en su mano para que me dejara en paz – sonrió de lado la kunoichi, recordando aquel momento.

-Me extraña que alguien como él no se diera cuenta de tal acción.

-Eso tiene una explicación, sencillamente no pensó que lo atacaría con esa técnica, fue algo rápido – le explicó Sakura algo pensativa – solo fue una pequeña dosis así que no le afectara… al menos claro que no se lo extraigan, aunque lo dudo, el niño bonito tiene a esa niña médico con él así que ella se encargará de eso.

-¿Y eso te molesta? – le preguntó el ojinegro mirando por fin a la Haruno con algo de inquisición.

-En realidad no, aunque no voy a negar que me enfurece un poco que Sasuke haya preferido ese "equipo" que el nuestro en Konoha…

-Ahora ves… no todo es lo que parece – le dijo Itachi torciendo una sonrisa de lado, cosa que extrañó a la kunoichi.

-¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué a mí me gusta Sasuke? – le preguntó Sakura con algo de enojo.

-Que conste que no fui yo quien lo dijo… no me refería a eso, tan siquiera se me pasó por la mente comentarte tal cosa, pero ya verás.

-Si, claro – dijo la pelirosa con sarcasmo, mirándolo con extrañeza y sin decir otra palabra más en el resto de camino, el silencio reinó en todo el recorrido.

En Konoha, las cosas se ponían algo tensas, Tsunade siendo Hokage fue informada del secuestro de Sakura Haruno, debido a que hallaron su bandana ninja en uno de los campos que frecuentaba deducieron tal alternativa. Naruto fue citado en la oficina de la susodicha para plantearle dicha situación y asignarle como misión su búsqueda, pero no iría solo, Kiba y Sasha lo acompañarían, al mismo tiempo Hinata estaba dentro de la misión aún en contra de sus deseos, la ojiperla quería quedarse en su clan ya que como miembro debía hacer muchas cosas dentro del mismo, pero la Hokage, siendo la máxima líder de la aldea, se impone ante las excusas de la joven Hyuuga, la cual no tuvo más opción que aceptar dicha misión de muy mala gana y mal humor. La Gondaime les exigió que salieran en ese mismo momento en busca de Sakura, no podía perder tiempo valiosísimo que podría significar el encuentro de la chica.

Y así, los cuatro partieron en la búsquedad, iniciando su recorrido en la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, para así continuar por la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada, y por último en la Aldea oculta de la Nube, recorriendo los países que corresponde a cada aldea respectivamente, ese era su mapa e itinerario, si las cosas no marchaban como esperaban entonces seguirían hasta el País del Agua y por último al País del Té; en cuanto a los Países del Viento y la Tierra, el primero se encargaría Tsunade pidiéndole ayuda al Kazekage de Suna ya que éste se encontraba en Konoha, mientras que el segundo le correspondía a Neji, Kakashi, Yamato, y Sai investigar puesto que allí se dirigirían en busca de Sasuke, esto se debía a que habían recibido información de que el Uchiha menor residía allí de momento, aunque en constante movilización.

Mientras que, los que se disponían a irse de misión preparaban sus cosas y se despedían de sus amigos y parejas (los que tenían), una agitada y ansiosa kunoichi de cabellos largos y rubios recogidos en una coleta alta, corría con desespero por toda Konoha en busca de su amado para despedirse de él, sin contar con lo terrible que se sentía de que Sakura fuera secuestrada, a quien quería como una hermana, desde luego, la Yamanaka se ofreció a ir junto con Naruto y el resto, pero la Hokage se lo negó, poniendo a Ino aún más consternada y sin saber que hacer.

La chica cruzó una esquina y continuó corriendo para, segundos después, cruzar en otra esquina y seguir en aquella dirección a ver si tenía suerte en toparse con Sai y despedirse de él como debía ser, sin embargo, sus pasos se reducieron poco a poco al divisar a lo lejos dos figuras que hablaban muy de cerca y se abrazaban de forma cariñosa, la pelirubia sintió un vuelco en su corazón, aquella visión debía ser por culpa de la distancia que había, por lo que comenzó a acercarse más a la feliz pareja sin que fuese vista, no quería levantar sospechas.

Continuará…

**Para el próximo capítulo:**

(TenTen): Supongo que simplemente debo decir que en el próximo capítulo descubriremos algo que no sabíamos de Sai…

(Ino): ¿Por qué mejor no dices la verdad? –cara triste.

(TenTen): No se puede decir… bueno está bien, Ino encontrará a Sai con otra mujer… ¿qué pasará?

(Temari): ¡Si, si, pero tú no te quedas atrás! –mirada cómplice.

(TenTen): ¡¿Eh?! –mirándola asustada.

(Rock Lee): ¡Si TenTen, haz arder la llama de la juventud! –alzando los brazos.

(Temari): Será la llama de los celos, baka ¬¬.

(Rock Lee, TenTen): ¿Eh?

(TenTen): ¡Oye, no son celos! Y lo explicaré mejor en el capítulo que viene u.u.

(Neji): Lo cierto es que TenTen me tratará de forma indiferente.

(Temari): Así es, ni te responderá 0 –cara de asombro.

(Rock Lee): Aja, ni siquiera volteará a mirarte.

(Neji): … ù.ú

(Temari): Yo me atrevería a decir que lo pasará de lo más campante…

(Rock Lee): Casi como si no existiera…

(Neji): Bueno ya ¿si? ¬¬ -apunto de estallar.

(TenTen): ¡En fin! No tengo nada que hacer aquí, me largo.

(Rock Lee): Si, exactamente como lo está haciendo ahorita –viendo a TenTen salir sin mirar a Neji.

(Temari): Si, saldrá con cierta personita que nosotros conocemos, jijiji –mirada cómplice y sospechosa.

(Rock Lee): ¡Exacto! Pero no debemos decirlo, se supone que Neji no se entera… haríamos perder la llama de la juventud en él…

(Neji): Ya no hace falta, me acabo de enterar ù.ú –con una venita en la sien.

(Temari, Rock Lee): ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! ¡quien te lo dijo!

(Neji): Hmph, me voy –se va aún enojado.

(Sai): Ehm… ¿llego tarde? –rascándose la cabeza.

(Kankuro): Etto… creo que me quedé dormido –recién llegando y viendo que se estaban yendo.

(Temari): ¡Baka! –golpea a Kankuro- ¡eso te pasa por andar tomando tanto sake tan tarde en la noche!

(Kankuro): Ya, ya, no era necesario que me pegaras tan fuerte.

(Sai): Supongo que me toca despedir al menos… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Próximo Capítulo: "Traición y olvido"**


End file.
